The Taisho Brothers
by BonieeTashio
Summary: Puede que él haya renunciado a ella sin una pelea, pero Seshomaru Taisho está lejos de superar el haber perdido a la chica que ha amado toda su vida ... aun si es en contra de su hermano Inuyasha. Kagome Higurashi ha vivido su vida bajo la sombra de su prima Kikyo, pero ahora ella esta determinada a que Seshomaru finalmente la vea. Adap. Abbi Glines.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno antes de empezar. Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas. :) Esta historia No es mía. Es la adaptación de un libro que leí de la autora ****Abbi Glines.**** Si alguien ha leído sus libros sabrán tan bien como yo que son fantásticos y cuando leí esta no me pude evitar imaginarme a los personajes de Inuyasha ( que tampoco son míos :( sino de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi) . Así que me puse manos a la obra. **

**Otra cosa jijiji... prometo que será la ultima.. Esta es la primera vez que publico algo.. soy prácticamente nueva.. hace algún tiempo empecé a leer las maravillosas historias de todos pero esta es mi primera vez, así que sean amables ;].. ]Así que disfrútenla mucho y siéntanse libres de escribir tantos reviews y opiniones que puedan :).. **

**Prologo. Seshomaru POV. **

Kikyo se detuvo en nuestra rama y se sentó. Hace algún tiempo, había necesitado de mi ayuda para impulsarse. Ahora, no necesitaba nada de mí. La había decepcionado de tantas maneras. Había escuchado el término "corazón roto" antes de siquiera entenderlo. Hasta ahora. Sentado aquí observándola, mi pecho dolía literalmente. Tomar un respiro profundo se había vuelto difícil desde el día en que salí de la iglesia y la vi con Inuyasha. Lo había sabido. Había querido que ella me lo dijera para demostrarme que estaba equivocado. Aunque, en el fondo, lo sabía. Kikyo ya no era mía.

-Impresionante. Lo hiciste parecer fácil.- dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Me había enviado un mensaje de texto para avisarme que estaba afuera. Había bajado hace algunas horas para pensar. Aquí fue donde empezó todo. Era adecuado que terminara aquí también.

La expresión de kikyo era ligeramente confundida. Amaba esa mirada. Era adorable.

-Ya estaba aquí cuando enviaste el mensaje.-Le explique y una pequeña sonrisa toco sus labios.

-Oh- Respondió.

-¿A que debo la visita?-Ya tenía una buena idea del porque ella vino. Solo quería que lo dijera en voz alta. Era tiempo de que limpiáramos los aires para bien. Levantándome, me encaminé hacia la rama donde estaba sentada, no sin antes notar la audiencia escondida en la oscuridad. Parecía que Inuyasha también había venido a buscarme. O tal vez había seguido a Kikyo.

-Quería saber cómo estabas. Inuyasha dijo que tenías una conmoción cerebral.

No pude evitar reírme. Tenía una conmoción cerebral después de todo. Arroje una roca que tenía en mi mano a través del agua.

-¿Te dijo como la obtuve?

-Si.- La culpa de su voz era evidente. Debió haber admitido que le dio una paliza a mi cabeza. De todos modos, no era su culpa.

-Me lo merecía. Fui una mierda contigo durante toda la semana.-Mi pecho dolió un más. Ver a todos tratarla tan cruelmente, mientras me sentaba y no hacía nada, sería una culpa que siempre me perseguirá.

-Um- parecía insegura de que decir a continuación. La había decepcionado. Me había decepcionado a mí mismo. El chico que había sido, el modo en que había reaccionado….Ese no era yo.

-No debí dejarlos hacerte esas cosas. Honestamente, el que Inuyasha sacara toda esta mierda fuera de mi fue un alivio. Me había estado castigando a mí mismo. Tener a alguien que me hiriera físicamente fue una agradable liberación.

-¿Qué?

Ella estaba sorprendida de que me sintiera mal cerca de lo que yo había dejado que le hicieran. Maldita sea, como si eso no hiciera esto aún más complicado.

-Kikyo, fuiste mi chica por años. Incluso antes de eso, fuimos amigos. Los mejores amigos. No debí dejar que algo tan pequeño causara que me volviera contra ti en la manera en que lo hice. Fue culpa de Inuyasha y mía.

-¿Tuya? ¿Cómo...?

-Sabía que Inuyasha te amaba. Había visto el modo en que te miraba. También sabía que tú lo amabas, más de lo que me amabas a mí. Ustedes dos tenían un vínculo secreto que yo no compartía. Estaba celoso. Inuyasha es mi hermano y tú eras la chica más bonita que nunca había visto. Te quería para mí. Así que cuando te invite a Salir y aceptaste sentí que ese vínculo se rompía. Nunca volvieron a hablarse igual. Inuyasha era mi amigo y tú eras mi novia.

Esta era la primera vez en que expresaba la verdad en palabras. Por años la mantuve adentro. Todo esto es mi culpa.

La mano de Kikyo jugó ligeramente con mi cabello y quería cerrar mis ojos y suspirar ante el inocente y pequeño toque. ¿Siempre la amaría de este modo? ¿Pasaría mi vida entera pagando por mi pecado viviendo con el dolor constante en mi pecho?

-También te amaba. Quería ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. Quería ser la chica buena que te merecías.

Escuchándola decir que quería ser lo suficientemente buena para mí, me recordó una vez más porque lo nuestro no había funcionado. Ella había sido más que perfecta desde el primer día que la conocí pero le deje creer que esperaba mucho más.

-Kyo*, eres perfecta en el modo en que eras. Fui yo el que permitió cambiar. Me gustó el cambio. Era una de las muchas razones por las cuales me atemorizaba perderte. En el fondo, sabía que un día ese espíritu libre que habías reprimido lucharía por liberarse. Sucedió. Y el hecho de que sucedió con Inuyasha, no me sorprende al final.

-Lo siento, Seshomaru. Nunca quise lastimarse. Hice un desastre de las cosas. No vas a tener que mirarnos a Inuyasha y a mi estando juntos. Estoy saliendo de las vidas de ambos. Puedes tener de vuelta lo que perdiste.

Cuando Inuyasha no vino desde el bosque maldiciendo como siempre, supe que estaba muy lejos como para escucharnos. Alcance y agarre la mano de Kikyo. Yo era el único que podía convencerla de que no necesitaba hacer eso. Era tiempo de dejarla ir.

-No hagas eso Kyo, él te necesita.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, me dio una sonrisa triste.

-No, eso es lo que quiere el también. Hoy, a duras penas, me reconoció. Solamente me habló cuando les estaba diciendo a todos los demás que tenían que dejarme en paz.

Ella en verdad no tenía ni idea.

-No durara mucho. Nunca ha sido capaz de ignorarte. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que estaba observándolo. Justo ahora, está lidiando con muchas cosas. Y está lidiando con ellas solo. No lo alejes.

Bajándose de la rama, Kikyo se elevó en las puntas de sus pies y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, por lo que sabía era la última vez.

-Gracias. Tu aceptación significa el mundo para mí. Pero ahora, el te necesita. Eres su hermano. Solo seré un estorbo entre ustedes mientras arreglan sus asuntos.

El dolor será casi insoportable. Inclinándose, jugué con un mechón de su cabello. Había estado fascinado con su perfecto lacio desde que teníamos cinco años.

-Incluso aunque estuvo equivocado en tomarte, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Inuyasha, no puedo arrepentirme. Tuve tres maravillosos años contigo Kyo.

Esa era mi despedida. Inuyasha estaba esperando ahí acuerda a que me alejará. Era su tiempo ahora. Yo había arruinado mi tiempo por completo. Dejando caer su cabello retrocedí, dando la vuelta hacia el bosque, y dirigiéndose hacia mi hermano.

*Kyo: lo utilice como un diminutivo de Kikyo.

**Bien..? Que les pareció..? Se que con esta parte casi no se ve mucho de las parejas que en un futuro se verán. Pero considero que sin esta parte no podrán comprender como realmente son los sentimientos de los personajes. De ahora en adelante empezara la historia y prometo que será buena. Trate de adaptar las personalidades de todos sin cambiar tanto la historia. Así que si sienten que no concuerdan con las personalidades de los personajes díganmelo. **

**atte. BonieeTashio :9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el prologo. Y a continuación el capitulo 1 .. estoy algo emocionada... bueno muy emocionada ! Les recuerdo que esta historia es una Adaptación del libro de Abbi Glines. Y los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Capitulo 1. **

**Seshomaru POV.**

**Seis meses más tarde.**

Lo había pensado mucho antes de venir pero no podía seguir evitando todas las fiestas en el campo. Ya era hora de empezar a actuar como si Inuyasha y Kikyo estando juntos no me molestara.

-Aquí hombre.- Bankotsu empujo un vaso rojo de plástico lleno de cerveza en mi mano. Frunciendo el ceño empecé a devolvérselo.- Bébetelo. Lo necesitas. Demonios, lo necesito nada mas de verlos a los tres.

Estaba agradecido de que hablo lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más pudiera oírlo. Podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome a escondidas. Estaban esperando a ver como reaccionaba. Esta era la primera vez que había tenido que presenciar como Kikyo se acurrucaba entre las piernas de Inuyasha mientras mi caliente hermano besaba su cuello, mano, cabeza y cualquier cosa a la que pudiera acercar los la iros mientras hablaba con los demás.

Bankotsu tenía razón; necesitaba beber. Al tocar el vaso con los labios, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y tome un trago muy largo. Cualquier cosa que me distrajera de la caliente-sesión delante de mí, estaría bien.

-Sigo sin creer que ustedes no van a la misma universidad. Siempre pensé que los firmaban como a un paquete.- Kouga casi sonaba decepcionado porque había decidido firmar en la Universidad de Tokio en lugar de Kioto, como todos esperaban. Inuyasha y yo habíamos estado planeando jugar para los Katsuri desde que teníamos cinco. Pero cuando los de Tokio me ofrecieron la beca completa, preferí tomarla. Necesitaba la distancia. Kikyo se dirigían a Kioto con Inuyasha y simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-Tokio le ofreció un dulce trato. No puedes culparlo por tomarlo.- Explico Inuyasha. Él estaba enterado. Nunca lo menciono pero sabía que iba a Tokio.

Había cuidado durante mucho tiempo no restregarme en la cara su relación con Kikyo, pero desde la graduación no se molestó más. Cada vez que lo veían últimamente estaba envuelta en sus brazos y el la miraba con esa ridícula expresión de adoración que siempre reservo solo para ella.

-Kioto no puede manejar a dos chicos Tashio. Necesitaba compartir el amor.- Conteste, centrando la mirada en Gina antes de tomar otro trago de la cerveza.

-Sin embargo, será raro no tenerte alrededor.- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué ella tenía que hablar? ¿No podía sentarse allí tranquilamente y dejar que Inuyasha la toquetear? Oír la voz de Kikyo hacía imposible no levantar los ojos y mirarla.

La inclinación triste en sus labios carnosos hizo que un viejo y familiar dolor comenzara en mi pecho. Solo ella podía llegar a mí de esa manera.

-Vas a sobrevivir. Además, ustedes tendrían que parar por aire para notar algo.- Sonaba como un idiota. Kikyo retrocedio ante mi comentario sarcástico, lo cual era solo otro golpe en mi contra.

-Cuidado, Seshomaru.-La amenaza en la voz de Inuyasha era inconfundible. El silencio cayó sobre el grupo. Todos se centraron en nosotros dos. La ira parpadeará en la mirada de Inuyasha y eso me molesto. ¿Qué hice para que se enojara? Él tenía a la chica.

-¿Por qué no te calmas?- Le respondí-. ¿Ahora no está permitido que hable con ella?

Inuyasha agarro a Kikyo de la cintura y la movió lejos de él mientras se levantaba.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Seshomaru?

Kikyo se puse de pie, echo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y comenzó a rogarle que me ignorara. Diciéndole que no quise decir eso. Los ojos de Inuyasha nunca dejaron los míos mientras llegaba detrás de su cuello para desenganchar a Kikyo.

Dejando el vaso en mi camioneta, di un paso hacia él. Esta era la pelea que necesitaba. Contener la agresión era tan malditamente difícil a veces. Kikyo, sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo. Se agarró de los hombros de Inuyasha y saltó, envolviendo las piernas firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Si verla envuelta a su alrededor no me enfureciera tanto, me habría reído de su determinación de que no peleáramos. Ella había estado tratando con nosotros desde que éramos niños y sabía exactamente como detenernos de llegar a los golpes. Lanzarse a sí misma en la línea de fuego era la única manera.

Diversión iluminó los ojos de Inuyasha mientras su gruñido enojado se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción y miro de mí a Kikyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, bebe?- Pregunto en un tono que odiaba. Lo había estado usando en las chicas desde que llegamos a la pubertad.

-Esa es la manera de distraerlo, Kyo- dijo Ayame desde el regazo de Kouga.

Mas abucheos y silbidos comenzaron, Inuyasha le estaba sonriendo como si ella fuera la persona más fascinante en el mundo. Eso era todo. Tenía que irme de aquí.

-Vamos a buscar algo de comer, muero de hambre-sugirió Bankotsu y Hakudoshi asintió.

-Tu conduce-Grito Bankotsu y se metió en el asiento del copiloto de mi camioneta. Sin mirar otra vez a Kikyo e Inuyasha, camine alrededor y me subí. Si él la llevaba a su camioneta, lo perdería. Irme era la mejor idea.

**Kagome._POV**

Sango coqueteaba descaradamente con el camarero. Conocí su juego y estaba dispuesta a aportar que el también. El plan brillante de mostrar el escote y batir las pestañas mientras se reía no era la idea más original. Porque no podía ser feliz con su soda mientras esperábamos por una mesa. El viaje de diez horas que había tenido con ella, fue mi cuota de tiempo de calidad con mi amiga de la infancia y vecina de al lado. Sango y yo crecimos y nos convertimos en dos personas completamente diferentes, pero los recuerdos de la infancia de alguna manera nos impedían separarnos. Sin embargo, Sango solo podía ser soportada en pequeñas dosis.

-Vamos Kagome, muéstrale a él esos pechos fabulosos que finalmente decidiste compartir con el mundo-Susurro sango, mientras su mirada se quedaba con el chico ocupado con las bebidas de otro cliente. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la ridícula petición, tome mi soda y le di un sorbo. Estaba contenta con mi soda. Si ella quería hacerse la tonta con la esperanza de conseguir una bebida alcohólica, estaba bien, pero no me iba a unir con ella. O último que necesitaba era ser capturada con una a solo treinta minutos de la casa de mis tíos. Mi tío descendía de monjes y sacerdotes y si se enteraba de que estaba bebiendo alcohol, no había manera de que me dejara quedarme con él y su familia por el verano.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Kagome- gimió Sango y miro mi bebida como si fuera ofensiva.

Realmente no me importa si estaba molesta. Solo quería cenar y luego ir a casa de mis tíos. El espectáculo de las luces traseras de Sango iba a ser un gran acto de bienvenida.

-No te entiendo, Kagome. Vas y estas toda hermosa y finalmente decides hacer alarde de lo que tú mama… Bueno, tal vez no tu mama, porque Dios sabe que no es atractiva… ¿Qué hay de hacer alarde de lo que la suerte te dio? ¡Nada! ¡Eso es! Te compras una nueva, sexy, linda ropa y finalmente consigues un peinado que resalta cada pelo de tu cabeza, pero nunca coqueteas. Es como si hubieras decidido que era tonto. Los chicos ahora se dan cuenta de ti, Kagome. Voltean a verte pero tú simplemente los ignoras.

Este era un sermón familiar. La volvía loca que no me tirara a cualquiera que mirara en mi dirección. No estaba a punto de decirle la razón. Esa clase de información podía hacerla peligrosa. Iba a encontrar una manera de arruinarlo todo. Quizás no querría, claro, pero lo haría. Su ruidosa boca siempre parecía traer un mundo de problemas.

-Te dije que no estoy interesada en salir con chicos por ahora. Nos acabamos de graduar. Quiero un verano para prepararme para la universidad, disfrutar estar lejos de mi madre rara y solamente… relajarme.

Sango suspiro y bajo la cabeza para mordisquear su pajilla mientras se centraba en el pobre camarero que tenía que estar ansioso de que nos sentáramos en una mesa.

-Todavía puedes venir conmigo, ya sabes. Pasar de vivir con el sacerdote e ir de fiesta todo el verano en la playa. A Miroku le encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. El piso de su padrastro tiene tres dormitorios y una vista sensacional del océano.

Un verano saliendo con un Sango borracha y sus amigos, no era atractivo, en absoluto. Tenía mis planes y hasta ahora todo lo que había puesto en movimiento estaba ocurriendo, sin problemas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa sobre el siguiente paso. Era el más crucial.

Tener el cabello naturalmente azabache con un color azulado y con un estilo atractivo en vez de hacia atrás en una cola de cabello y una trenza había sido el paso uno. Cuando más oscuro el azabache hacia que mi pálida piel casi delicada. Luego, la limpieza de mi armario había sido el siguiente paso. Puse en bolsas todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa que poseía y las deje caer en un local comercial. Mi madre se había horrorizado pero después de que vio el estilo de ropa con el que pensaba reemplazarla fue un gran apoyo. A diferencia de las mayoría de las madres, ella me quería ver en shorts que mostraran la mayor paté de las piernas y topes ajustados que enfatizará mi pechos copa C.

Sango quería enseñarme como maquillarse, pero, amablemente, me negué y me dirigí al mostrador de Clinique en Mach donde me enseñaron, entonces me compre todo lo que utilizaron. A pesar de que nunca había sido de las que se maquillada tenía que estar de acuerdo con le hacía cosas sorprendentes a mis ojos. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me quede mirando con fascinación durante horas después de que me maquillada.

Convencer a mi madre que me dejara pasar el verano con mis tíos había sido un poco más difícil. Mi prima, Kikyo, me ayudo enormemente en esa parte. Hablo con su madre, que luego hablo con la mía. Nuestras madres son hermanas y una vez que mi tía convenció a mi madre que Kikyo de verdad quería que viniera a pasar nuestro último verano antes de ir universidad, juntas, había estado tan emocionada que momentáneamente olvide el último paso del plan. La razón por la que me hice moderadamente atractiva y pedí quedarme el verano con mi prima. El objetivo parecía tan simple pero cuando me permití pensar en ello, se me hizo increíblemente complicado. Conseguir que un chico caiga perdidamente enamorado de ti no es fácil. Especialmente cuando ha estado enamorado de tu prima por tanto tiempo como puedes recordar.

**HAHAHA... ya empieza lo bueno. no quiero dar un spoiler pero si creen que este capitulo estuvo genial, el siguiente estará el doble.. Sorry. Sigo muy emocionada. chicos si les gusto denme sus opiniones (buenas o malas) .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Me comentaron varias personas que les emociona (y un poco les confunde) el triángulo amoroso pero a decir verdad no es un triángulo… no quisiera decirles todavía pero no se desesperen tendrán que esperar y leer para averiguar la trama. Estos capítulos son solo la punta del iceberg. Los comprendo porque estuve en el mismo lugar que ustedes cuando lo leí por primera vez. Pero les prometo que les va a encantar. Bueno no les quito más su tiempo, disfrútenlo mucho. Saben que estaré esperando sus comentarios... Esta historia No es mía es una adaptación del libro de la autora Abbi Glines! **

2.- Seshomaru POV

-Hay que frenar el mal genio, hombre. Si alguien puede ganarle a Inuyasha.. Serias tu, pero aun te irías caminando con un paliza.- Anuncio Bankotsu mientras me Salí a la carretera a un camino de tierra que llevaba de nuevo sobre el terreno.

-Han pasado seis meses, hermano. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar enojado por eso?- pregunto Hakudoshi desde el asiento de atrás. ¿Porque era asunto de ellos? Ninguno sabía lo que era una relación será. Los dos han tenido tantas chicas durante nuestros cuatro años de instituto que ni siquiera puedo nombrarlas a todas. Explicarles que había planeado mi vida con Kikyo desde que tenía doce años no era exactamente fácil. Así que en su lugar, me incline y encendió la radio para ahogar todo su interrogatorio.

-Puedes poner la música que quieras, pero la realidad es que tienes que dejase eso. Es tu hermano y tu mejor amigo. Una chica no puede interponerse entre eso. No por mucho tiempo.- Bankotsu me veía desde el asiento del pasajero. Sé que esperaba una respuesta pero no le di ninguna. Su comentario acerca de que Inuyasha era mi hermano fue un recordatorio de que nadie me conocía realmente, excepto Inuyasha y Kikyo. No era mi hermano. Era mi medio hermano, pero una vez que Inuyasha descubrió la verdad de su madre, decidió mantener esa información bloqueada donde estaba el resto de su vida. No quería reclamarle a mi papa que también era su hijo y no podía culparlo. No es como si mi papa hubiese hecho algo más para ayudarlo en su crianza.

Inuyasha no tenía nada más que desprecio por mi madre. Y a pesar que su madre murió cuando estaba en primer grado, había sido un buen recuerdo para Inuyasha, a diferencia de mi madre.

-¡Oye! Te pasaste, Hank's- anuncio Bankotsu señalando con su dedo hacia el restaurante de hamburguesas adonde normalmente solíamos comer.

-No voy a Hank's.-Fue mi única respuesta. Ellos fueron los que saltaron a mi camioneta. Si no les gustaba mi necesidad de salir del pueblo, entonces podían caminar de regreso cuando llegáramos a donde me dirigía.

-¿Estas saliendo del Grove?-Pregunto Hakudoshi.

-Uhn.

Bankotsu suspiro y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

-Quizás paremos en Chiba antes de que detenga esta maldita camioneta.

-¿Chiba? Me estoy muriendo de hambre y una hamburguesa de Hank's hubiese solucionado eso. Bajando la velocidad, me orilla y mire a Bankotsu.-Eres bienvenido de bajarte y caminar de regreso.

Sus ojos se estrechado y lentamente negó con la cabeza.- No, hombre, no importa. Estoy bien.

Volví al camino e ignora el intercambio entre los chicos. Los dos pensaban que curaba un corazón herido. Bueno, tenían razón, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estaciones la camioneta en el estacionamiento de Wings.

-Me hubieses dicho que venias al Wings. Me hubiese callado. –Bankotsu dio un emocionado grito de alegría mientras abría de par en par la puerta de la camioneta y salía.

Este era un lugar en el cual nunca había comido con Kikyo. No había muchos lugares en los que no tuviese un recuerdo con ella, así que mis opciones eran limitadas. Esta noche, necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza y enfocarme en mi futuro, o al menos en mi verano.

-Voy a comerme mi peso en algunas alitas.-Dijo Hakudoshi en respuesta a la emoción de Bankotsu acerca de mi elección del restaurante. Mal menos los había hecho felices. No es que mi importe.

Abriendo la puerta. Entre y me pare en el puesto de camareras. Una chica alta con largo cabello castaño recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, me sonido con un brillo apreciativo en sus ojos, que solía conocer. Era un hábito para mí ignorar esa mirada en los ojos de otras chicas por tanto tiempo que automáticamente lo dejaba pasar. Sea noche, no iba a hacer eso. Era momento de comenzar a flirtear en respuesta.

Lance una sonrisa que sabia que era muy impresionante porque era la que Kikyo siempre me comentaba.

-Tres por favor.- le dije y vi sus ojos marrones volviéndose más grandes y parpadeará varias veces. Mo era excepcionalmente guapa pero verla ponerse toda sonrojada era una buena palmada a mi ego.

-Oh... um, bien… si...uh- Balbució, buscando los menús y en su lugar tirando, os al suelo.

Me agache a su lado para ayudarle a recogerlos.

-Lo siento. No soy normalmente tan torpe- Explico con dos manchas de rojo brillante tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Entonces, ¿Solo soy yo?-Bromee.

Una nerviosa risitas brotó de ella y me di cuenta que no lo lograría. No me gustaban las risitas. Kikyo no se reía así.

Entregándole los menús, me levante de nuevo y cambien deliberadamente mi atención a otra parte. No necesitaba coquetear con ella. Se haría una idea equivocada.

-Bien, um, por aquí.- La escuche decir. Tanto como Bankotsu y Hakudoshi rápidamente la siguieron. Comencé a seguirlos cuando mi mirada detuvo su apreciación indiferente de la barra para enfocar a una mujer que felizmente dejaría que se riera tontamente todo lo que ella quisiera.

El pelo azabache le caía por la espaldas y se enroscada en los extremos. Dos piernas muy largas se hallaban desnudas y cruzadas mientras se sentaba en el taburete plateado sin respaldo con sandalias de tacón alto colgando de la punta de un pie muy delicado. No había visto el rostro de ella todavía, pero desde atrás, era una roba miradas. Potencial mayor.

-¿Vienes o qué?- grito Hakudoshi pero no voltee mi cabeza para ver cuán lejos habían ido o donde se iban a sentar. En vez de eso, me quede congelado viéndola. La voz alta de Bankotsu captó su atención y se volteo de su asiento y miro por encima de su hombro hacia él.

La tez cremosa tenia pecas. Normalmente, no era un fan de las pecas, pero la mirada sensual de sus ojos azules y hechizos, casi irreales labios, hacían que todo funcione. Empezó a darse la vuelta después de ver de qué iban los gritos cuando se congeló y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Sorpresa, placer y ansiedad juntos revolotearon en su cara mientras me estudiaba. Era fascinante. El camarero vino detrás de ella y dijo algo y lo miro a él.

-Seshomaru, hombre, vamos-Llamo Bankotsu esta vez. Apartando mi mirada de la azabache, hice mi camino hacia la mesa donde la mesera esperaba con nuestros menús.

-Seshomaru, espera- Una familiar voz me detuvo.

La incredulidad se apoderó de mí mientras me daba la vuelta para ver a la bonita azabache haciendo su camino hacia mí. Una falda vaquera corta dejaba varios centímetros por encima de sus rodillas mientras me habría camino hasta su cuerpo, apreciando la vista. El top blanco que llevaba atado a la cintura en una especie de nudo flojo y pequeños destellos de estómago plano y liso se asomaba mientras se movía. Por último, me las arregle para desviar mi objetivo del impresionante escote para verle la cara. Una pequeña sonrisa tiro de sus labio a hurtados y el reconocimiento me golpeó.

_De ninguna maldita manera._

-¿Kagome?- La incredulidad en mi voz era inconfundible. La última persona que esperaba ver era a la prima de Kikyo. El hecho de que era la chica a la que le eche un vistazo era incluso más impactante.

-Seshomaru- respondió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunte, pensando más algo así como ¿Qué demonios te paso? No lucia en lo absoluto como la chica que había visto hace siete meses atrás. Esa chica había sido dulce, remilgada y correcta. Esta que se encontraba en frente de mi era una fantasía sexual andante.

-Comiendo-Dijo en broma y me di cuenta de que yo sonreía. Una sonrisa real, no una forzada, por primera vez en meses.

-Si, bueno, creo que capte eso. ¿Me refiero a que haces aquí ?-Presiono sus labios y luego saco su lengua y, nerviosamente, pasándola por ellos. Mmm… no me importaría probar esos labios tampoco.

-Me estoy quedando con Kikyo ese verano. Mi amiga va camino a la playa, así que me dejara halló en casa de Kikyo después de que comamos.

Kikyo. Maldición. ¿Tenía que mencionar a Kikyo? Mi buen humor se evapora y una vez más forcé una sonrisa. Vio por encima de mi hombro hacia la mesa a la que me dirigía y frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya consiguieron mesa?- puso una mirada frustrada hacia donde la mesera estaba.- Imagínate- murmuró. Seguí su mirada y vi a la castaña viéndonos con un ceño irritado en su propia cara.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunte, regresando mi atención a Kagome.

Suspiro y me miro.- Hemos estado esperando por una mesa por lo menos quince minutos.

Ah. La mesera nos había dado su mesa. Podía arreglar ese problema.

-Trae a tu amiga y siéntate con nosotros.-Kagome dio una brillante sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias. Ya vuelvo.

Mire mientras ella se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el bar. Su trasero era imposible de no mirar mientras sus caderas se balanceada de lado a lado._Maldición, _Kagome lucia bien.

Kagome. POV

-Ohdiosmio, ¿Acabas de flirtear con ese bombón? Diablos chica, cuando decides hacer alarde dispara alto.- el asombro en la voz de Sango me dieron ganas de reír. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar mantuvo el humor a raya. Seshomaru me registro. Sus ojos habían examinado lentamente mi cuerpo. Había hecho una pausa en mis pechos. Sentí la necesidad de avivarme a mí misma con la estúpida montaña bajo mi beber. Sentí la necesidad de abanicarme con el estúpido portavasos bajo mi bebida.

-Lo conozco. Y nos sentiremos con él y sus amigos- anuncié buscando mi bolso y soda.

-¿De verdad?

Sango chillón alegremente, agarrando su bolso del asiento a su lado y poniéndose de pie. La bufanda que ella llamaba camisa mostraba todo su estómago plano. De la barra en su ombligo brillaban dos pequeños diamantes de imitación en los extremos causaban que los ojos se concentrarán inmediatamente en la piel expuesta. El pantaloncito corto que usaba a lo Daisy Duke* bacía que mi minifalda lucirá clásica. La chica hacia voltear cabezas cuando caminaba por ninguna otra razón más que su cuerpo en exhibición.

-Vamos- espeté y me dirigí hacia Seshomaru que se encontraba parado justo donde lo dejé, esperando por nosotras. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Sango y le vi evaluarla de la misma manera que había hecho conmigo.

Un mórbido nudo se formó en mi estómago y luche contra el impulso de empujarlo detrás de mí. No quería que el hiciera esa lenta caminata sexy por su cuerpo con la mirada.

-Esta tan malditamente sexy- siseó sango a mi lado.

Saco su pecho y la cosa esa que hacia agitando su largo cabello castaño sobre su hombro, acababa de pasar. Se preparaba para dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades con Seshomaru.

-El no, sango. Elige a uno de los otros. Simplemente no el.- Traté de sonar como si no estuviera suplicando pero no hubo enmascaramiento de la desesperación en mi voz.

Oí un pequeño jadeo junto a mí.

-Él es la razón por la que tú…- Su voz se apagó mientras su mente daba vueltas en lo que acababa de descubrir-. Oh, guau. Lo entiendo. No voy a robarlo.

No, pero ella todavía se veía bronceada, castaña, libre de pecas, y con buena práctica en el mundo de los hombres. Esas eran cosas que a Seshomaru le gustaban.

Cuando lo alcanzamos, sabía que tenía que hacer una presentación por más que lo odiara. ¿Por qué simplemente no la deje en el bar para que coqueteara con el mesero y pretender como si ni siquiera existiera? La mirada apreciativa de Seshomaru se hallaba cerrada en Sango y a pesar de que ella había prometido que no coqueteara, estaba arraigado en ella. La chica no podía evitarlo.

-Hola, soy Sango- arrastró las palabras con una voz sexy que me hacía tener ganas de abofetear su estupidez.

-Es un placer conocerte, Sango- respondió, tomando su mano en la suya y…¿Acaba de apretarla?-. Soy Seshomaru. Un viejo amigo de Kagome.

El hecho de que hicieron sus propias introducciones no pasó desapercibido para mí. No podía abrir la boca, con miedo de que soltará el gruñido enojado que liberaba en mi pecho. Por el momento, realmente odiaba a Sango.

Iba a pasar el verano con un chico que se supone era su novio pero ¿Ella desatada todos sus encantos para conseguir a Seshomaru? ¿Una aventura de una noche? Me estremeció ante el pensamiento. Podría matarla si se atrevía.

-¿Kagome?- La voz de Kagome me arrancó de mis pensamientos viciosos y parpadee varias veces para aclarar mi cabeza.

-Um, si, lo siento-respondí.

-Está cansada del viaje-Explicó sango, cubriéndose. No había duda que sabía que estaba mal.

-Pregunte que si quieres que te lleve a casa de Kikyo después que comamos, así Sango no tendrá que hacerlo.

Oh, me ofrecía un aventón. Sango tendría que irse. Si, Por favor.

-Eso sería genial. Gracias.- Traté de mantener la emoción fuera de mi voz.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios y quería llegar a más y sentirnos. A ver si eran tan suaves como parecían. ¿Qué extraño es eso?

Seshomaru abrió el paso y otros dos chicos sonreían hacia nosotros. Se podía ver la curiosidad sorpresiva en sus ojos.

-Chicos, es Kagome, la prima de Kikyo, y su amiga Sango. Esperaban una más y me ofrecí compartir la nuestra. –Seshomaru se volvió hacia nosotras. –El chico de la izquierda es Bankotsu y el chico de la derecha es Hakudoshi.

Bankotsu tenía una bonita sonrisa y pelo negro y un poco largo. Era apenas largo para hacerle una pequeña trenza. Sus ojos color azul que parecían divertidos. Me gusto al instante. Tenía que escoger un lado del semicírculo para deslizarse y parecía el menos amenazador de los dos. Tomando un rápido vistazo a Hakudoshi, vi que absorbía el estomago desnudo de Sango con su mirada. Los mechones rubios casi blanquecinos que se asomaban fuera de su gorra de béisbol eran lindos, pero el brillo sexual en sus ojos púrpuras era un poco desconcertante.

-Sango-Dijo Seshomaru, señalando que se deslizara al lado de Hakudoshi. Me moví hacia el lado de Bankotsu. Me sentí bastante agradecida; no tendría que sentarme al lado de Hakudoshi.

Luego vi que Seshomaru se deslizó detrás de Sango y mi estómago cayó. Tenía que elegir un lado y sin un segundo pensamiento, había elegido el de Sango. Su oferta de llevarme hasta la casa de Kikyo ahora parecía sin importancia. Lo había hecho para ser considerado porque así es como él era. No porque se sentía atraído hacia mi o siquiera interesado. Era una idiota.

-No sabía que Kikyo tenía una prima-dijo Bankotsu a mi lado. Retire mis ojos de Seshomaru mientras se deslizaba con Sango y me enfoque en el chico a mi lado. L menos él no lucia molesto de estar conmigo, en vez de Sango.

-Um, si, soy la única. Suelo visitarla una vez al año, a lo mucho.

Una fácil sonrisa salió de sus blancos dientes perfectamente rectos. Me gustaban buenos dientes en los chicos. Bankotsu no era difícil de mirar tampoco. Sus ojos azules resaltaban con unas largas pestañas.

-Así que, ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo?

-Todo dl verano-respondí. La sonrisa que Bankotsu parecía aprobarlo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Genial- respondió, luego levanto su mirada a la camarera que acababa de acercarse.

-¿Qué puedo ordenarles para beber?- pregunto metiendo un mechón de pelo marrón detrás de su oreja y forzando una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

-Coca cola-Anuncio Bankotsu, luego miro la mía casi vacía-. Que sean dos.- Ordeno por mí. Me gusto eso. Ningún chico había ordenado por mí. Me hizo sentir extrañamente especial.

-Un destornillador para mí-Dijo Sango como si fuera salirse con la suya. La fulmine con la mirada y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Identificación- respondió la mesera y esta vez sonreía mientras Sango inmediatamente lucia de arrogante a irritada.

-No la tengo conmigo- respondió con tono molesto.

-Apuesto a que no- murmuró la mesera.

-¿Estás diciendo que no parezco de veintiuno?- pregunto Sango como si estuviese asombrada de que alguien siquiera hiciera esa pregunta. Porque, por supuesto, una chica de dieciocho podría pasar por una de veintiuno fácilmente. Lo que sea.

-Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo-dijo la mesera sin expresión.

Sango abrió su bosa para discutir, sin duda, y sabía que necesitaba meterme y pararla, antes de que nos despacharan a todos.

-Solo trigales una cola dietética, por favor- le dije a la mesera con una sonrisa de disculpa y luego envíe una mirada de advertencia a Sango. Carraspeo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un puchero. Por suerte, no tiene mucho en el camino de su escote, por lo que Seshomaru no estuvo mirando de reojo hacia su camisa mientras empujaba sus pequeños senos con su postura ridícula.

Todos los demás ordenaron sus bebidas. Seshomaru se inclinó par susurrarle algo a Sango, que la hizo reír y decidí que tenía que centrarme en el menú y simplemente salir de esto. No sé por qué había esperado algo diferente.

-Lo manejaste bien-susurro Bankotsu, abriendo su menú junto a mí. Me asome por encima de él y sonreía.

-Gracias. Sucede mucho.

Sonrió y estudio su menú. Yo hice lo mismo.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo estuvo un poco mas largo que los anteriores. En estos capítulos las parejas aun no están den definidas así que les pido que tengan paciencia. Tratare de subir otro capítulo lo antes posible. Les pido que me dejen sus comentarios y reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Me dio mucho gusto leer todos sus comentarios. Esta vez les he traido una parte. Si puedo mas tarde les subo la segunda parte. Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Y es una adap. de la autora Abba Glines.**

Capítulo 3 parte I

Seshomaru POV

Si la chica reía una vez más, arrancaría en pedazos mi servilleta y la lanzaría a mis oídos. Maldita sea, era molesta. La primera vez que la había visto pensé que podría distraerme de Kikyo esta noche, pero había estado tan equivocado. Lo único que lograba era ponerme nervioso. Si su mano se deslizaba sobre mi muslo otra vez, terminaría empujándola hacia Hakudoshi.

Una suave risa llamo mi atención y volví mi atención a Kagome. Sonreía alegremente a lo que sea que Bankotsu le estuviera diciendo. Había estado hablando con ella en un tomo susurrando durante toda la comida. Eso era una rejilla de mis nervios también. Era como si el resto de nosotros ni siquiera estuviéramos en la maldita mesa.

-Parece como si estuviera interesada en tu amigo-dijo Sango, obviamente notando donde mi atención se enfocó.

-Hmmm.- fue mi única respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Kagome?- pregunto. Pensé en los días de sus colas de caballo color azabache y piernas flacas con las rodillas nubosas y me di cuenta que ella había recorrido un largo camino. Esas pecas que una vez la habían hecho poco atractiva, ahora, de algún modo, mejoraban su aspecto.

-Desde que éramos niños. Siempre tenía que ocuparme de ella con Kikyo y Inuyasha. La atormentaban.

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango. Al parecer, Kagome no había hablado mucho sobre Kikyo a su amiga. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría exactamente quién era Inuyasha.

-Mi med-…mi hermano-Contesté.

Kagome echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada real esta vez. No es que estuviera tratando de ser silenciosa, sino que se encontraba profundamente encantada de algo y no le importaba que la oyera. Los largos sedosos rizos al final de su cabello rozaron los bordes de la mesa y me pregunte como reaccionaria si envolvía uno de esos mechones alrededor de mi dedo.

-¿Crees que es gracioso, eh ?–replicó Bankotsu sonriendo como un idiota por haberla hecho reír tanto.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, extendió la mano y le apretó el brazo.- Si, lo hago. Lo siento- dijo, tratando de mantener la enorme sonrisa fuera de su cara.

El lenguaje corporal de Bankotsu decía que no le importaba en absoluto mientras se inclinaba hacia su tacto y empezaba el maldito susurra otra vez. Los dos se perdieron en su propio mundo.

-Normalmente no es buena con los chicos. La ponen nerviosa –Señalo Sango.

No se veía nerviosa para mí. Aunque tuve que concordar, la Kagome que recordaba era tranquila y reservada. ¿Qué había cambiado aparte del hecho de que había pasado de mediocre a hermosa en unos pocos meses?

Hakudoshi le dijo algo a Sango que robo su atención a él. Finalmente, un poco de alivio. Tal vez ella tantearía su muslo ahora y me dejaría solo.

Kagome tomo su vaso y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Hizo una breve pausa y luego me sonrió. Realmente tenía una sonrisa agradable. Y esas pecas… demonios, eran lindas.

-¿Disfrutando tu cena?-Pregunté.

Echo un vistazo a Bankotsu que seguía mirándola como un perrito enfermo de amor. Había conseguido envolverlo en su dedo meñique con bastante rapidez.- Si, gracias-Respondió, y luego tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

Esos exuberantes labios envueltos alrededor de la pajilla, tuve que tragar saliva para no gemir. ¿Cómo la pequeña Kagome Higurashi había llegado a ser tan hábil en las formas de seducir a un hombre?

-Kagome menciono que la llevaríamos de paseo donde Kikyo- dijo Bankotsu Y arranco mi mirada de Kagome y su pajilla para fulminarlo con la mirada. Por qué lo miraba, no estaba seguro. El no había hecho nada malo. Había entretenido a Kagome y se aseguró que se sintiera cómoda en la mesa. Obligando a mi rostro a relajarse, asentí.

-Sí, pensé que ya que íbamos por ese camino, podría llevarla y Sango podría continuar en dirección a la playa.

Bankotsu parecía un poco demasiado contento.- Buena idea –respondió con una sonrisa y se reclinó para decirle algo a Kagome que la hizo sonreír.

Pagar por la comida y salir de ahí había sido mi prioridad número uno. Me encontraba listo para enviar a Sango en su camino. Chicas quienes no habían tenido pista de molestarme. Firme el recibo y metí mi tajante de débito de vuelta a mi billetera.

-Aquí- dijo Sango en un tono lastimero mientras le entregaba a la mesera su recibo y un billete.

-Bankotsu, no.- La voz de Kagome rompió a través de mis pensamientos y la mire mientras fruncía el ceño a Bankotsu que le sonreía de vuelta.

-Necesito salir. Iré al baño antes de alcanzar la carretera otra vez-Dijo Sango. Me puse de pie y la deje, pero no podía apartar los ojos de Kagome y Bankotsu que parecían estar discutiendo, o al menos Kagome parecía estar discutiendo, Bankotsu disfrutando de sí mismo.

-Esos dos están haciendo atragantarme-murmuró Hakudoshi, saliendo de la cabina-. Además ¿Por qué diablos el iría y pagaría por la comida de la chica si solo la conoció? No es como si fuera una cita.

¿Había pagado por su comida? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso? Era una cosa educada de hacer. Era la prima de Kikyo. Debería haber pagado. Excepto, que había estado tan concentrado en alejar a Sango que había pensado en otra cosa.

-Vamos B, apurémonos-Hakudoshi no trato de peculiar su fastidio. Debió haber golpeado con Sango.

Kagome rápidamente se deslizo fuera de la cabina y se levantó. Bankotsu se hallaba justo detrás de ella con su pequeño bolso rojo en la mano.

-Olvidaste esto- dijo mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Kagome le dedico una sonrisa u le dio las gracias.

Dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, no mire atrás para ver si alguien me seguía. Tenía que salir y conseguir un poco de aire fresco antes de tirarme sobre alguien por absolutamente ninguna razón.

**Hahahhaha como disfrute el comportamiento de Seshomaru. Estoy muy contenta porque ya vamos en el capítulo 3 y los que faltan. Me da mucho gusto leer sus comentarios. Así que no dejen de mandarlos. **

**Ya nos veremos en la parte dos. Saludos **

**Arte. BonieeTashio. :9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos… estoy muy contenta de que sigan aquí, sé que las cosas van lentas con relación a las "parejas" pero les prometo que viene la parte buena. Me gusta poner los diferentes puntos de vista de Kagome y Seshomaru, porque nos acercan más a sus pensamientos y personalidades. Con respecto a la personalidad de Kagome todos sabemos cómo es, pero en esta historia siempre ha vivido bajo la hombre de Kikyo y su mama siempre la compara, pero no se preocupen todo va a mejorar.**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi y esta es una adaptación de la autora Abbi Glines.**

**Disfrútenlo :9**

Kagome POV.

Seshomaru lucia tranquilo. Trate de no mirarlo mientras él y Bankotsu llevaban mis cosas desde el auto de Sango y las cargaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Parecía tener prisa por irse. Tal vez Sango se había puesto demasiado espesa con él y estaba dispuesto de alejarse de ella. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Le eche un vistazo a través del velo de mi pelo, me di cuenta de que se había relajado desde que habíamos llegado a la camioneta. Bankotsu le había ofrecido a Hakudoshi el asiento delantero y dijo que se sentaría conmigo en la parte de atrás, pero Seshomaru había dicho que él no me arrastrarla en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Yo realmente no consideraba la cabina extendida como "arrastrarme" en un cómodo asiento trasero, pero no había argumentado. Por suerte, había parecido calmarse una vez que los dos se metieron en la parte de atrás.

-Puedes cambiar de estación si quieres- dijo Seshomaru, mirando en mi dirección.

No había estado prestando atención a lo que había en la radio. Estaba más preocupada tratando de averiguar por qué era tan hosco de repente. No me acostumbraba ver a Seshomaru así. Normalmente era todo sonrisas y cortesía. Este debe ser el Seshomaru después de Kikyo. La idea me hizo triste.

-Ah, hombre, no dejes que elija. Es una chica. Tomará algo de alguna banda de mierda de chicos- se quejó Hakudoshi desde el asiento trasero-. Umph, ay, qué diablos- espetó. Me volví para ver a Bankotsu mirándolo.

Si solo le gustara a Seshomaru, como obviamente a Bankotsu. Por otra parte, Bankotsu estaba más en mi liga.

-Tengo muchas ganas de dejarla arrastrarse hacia allá y golpearse-Dijo Seshomaru con un tono divertido en su voz.

-Está bien, creo que Bank molió mis costillas. Ya me callo.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo. No había mucha conversación a excepción de Seshomaru preguntándome si me sentía cómoda. Había girado la ventilación de aire para mí y había preguntado por cerrarlo si tenía frio. Había cambiado las estaciones varias veces y siempre me preguntaba si me gustaba la canción. Este era el Seshomaru del que estaba acostumbrada. El atento y ama le. No el tipo malhumorado que había presenciado toda la noche.

Cuando Seshomaru entro al camino de tierra, sabía que se apartaba de los baches sobre el terreno, busque en los coches aparcados por el coche de Kikyo o la camioneta de Inuyasha. No me encontraba lista para presenciar a Kikyo con tantos chicos Taisho aun. Si Seshomaru seguía colgado de ella podría llegar a matarme.

-Los veré más tarde. Seguiré adelante y llevaré a Kagome donde Kikyo.

Bankotsu se aclaró la garganta llamando mi atención de los vehículos estacionados a él.

-Uh, yo puedo llevarla- dijo en un tono cauteloso mientras miraba a Seshomaru. Seshomaru, por otra parte, incluso no se había girado para mirarlo.

-Tengo esto, Bankotsu-respondió con una fría y dura voz.

Bankotsu desvió la mirada de mí a Seshomaru, y luego dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota, abrió la puerta y salió.

Una vez que había cerrado la puerta, Seshomaru se respaldó y se volvió. Me sentía silenciosamente emocionada que quisiera llevarme donde Kikyo, pero el persistente recuerdo de que probablemente lo hacía con la esperanza de verla, entumeció mi alegría.

En lugar de torturarme con diferentes escenarios en mi cabeza, me decidí a preguntarle acerca de Kikyo.

-Así que, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes tres?- No tenía que entrar en detalles. Sabía que entendía exactamente de quien le hablaba.

Se tensó, luego dejo escapar el suspiro y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y corto sus ojos hacia mi.- ¿Me creerás si te dije que lo llevamos muy bien?- La sonrisa triste en su rostro me rompió el corazón.

-No- le contesté.

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa y pasó una mano por su pelo platinado.- Sabias cerca de ellos la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿No es así? Recuerdo ese momento en la fiesta de campo. Algo había estado fuera por completo de ese escenario. Para empezar, no eras el tipo de Inuyasha y Kikyo no se habría enojado tanto si él hubiera coqueteado contigo porque habían reparado sus vallas.-Sacudió la cabeza-, Supongo que eres la única razón por la que creí esa historia. No te creía una mentirosa.

Siempre supe que esa mentira volvería a atormentarme. Cuando Seshomaru había encontrado a Kikyo e Inuyasha teniendo una pelea de enamorados, porque a Inuyasha había seguido a Kikyo al bosque para poder besarla, no podía soportar la idea de que Seshomaru descubriera la verdad de esa manera. Así que le mentir y le dije que Inuyasha se había pegado a mí y Kikyo no creía que fuera lo suficiente bueno para mí. Le dije después a Kikyo que tenía que escoger o dejarlos ir, porque lo que le hacía a Seshomaru estaba mal.

-Lo siento-le conteste. Porque así era.

Seshomaru asintió.-See, yo también.

El resto del camino a casa de Kikyo estuvo muy tranquilo. No me pregunto si yo estaba cómoda y no encendió la radio. ¿Por qué había abierto mi gran boca? Recordándole sobre mí parte en el engaño de su hermano y a su novia había sido una estupidez.

-El coche de Kyo está aquí, pero dudo que este en casa. Se encontraba con Inuyasha en el campo temprano.

Asentó con la cabeza y cogí el pomo de la puerta. Había dicho lo suficiente esta noche. Tenía que salir de su camioneta antes de decir cualquier otra cosa estúpida.

-Espera, Kagome- Las manos de Seshomaru y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de mi brazo. Fríos golpes de su piel caliente y áspera salieron de toda mi piel.

-Uh, sí-Me las arregle para decir.

-Mira, fui un idiota. Lo siento. No es tu culpa. Esa mierda con Kyo e Inuyasha, nada de esto fue tu culpa. Solo necesitaba una salida para ventilar y eras la única persona alrededor. Me equivoque.- Hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente-. ¿Me perdonas?

La mirada sincera en sus ojos me derrotó. Era como un dulce cachorro herido. Kikyo había estado loca al haberlo herido. Quiero decir, ¿Quién hace eso? Era tan perfecto. ¿Cómo se puede herir a alguien tan increíblemente perfecto?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me apretó el brazo y luego me dejo ir- Uf, muchas gracias.

Ambos bajamos de la camioneta y me encontré con él al otro lado para conseguir mi equipaje que estaba levantando de la parte trasera y dejándolo en el camino de entrada.

-Te ayudaré. No levantes cosas pesadas-Dijo Seshomaru mientras alcanzaba la última bolsa. Yo no solía empacar tanto, pero ahora que llevaba maquillaje y peinaba mi cabello y tenía un armario real, tenía unas cuantas piezas de equipaje.

-Gracias.

-No pensé que eras de las chicas que llevan un montón de bolsas-Observo.

Me encogí de hombros. –Las cosas cambian.- Me agache a recoger mis cosméticos y bolsas de artículos de tocador. Eran los dos más pequeños.

-Sí, lo hacen, no lo hacen.- Su mirada se dirigió a la casa y sabía que miraba hacia la ventana de Kikyo. Era todo sobre ella.

-Es una idiota… para lo que vale la pena.- Hubiera abofeteado mi mano sobre mi boca si no las hubiera tenido ya llenas. No podía creer que acababa de decir eso.

Seshomaru volvió su atención a mí. Sus cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa y estaba segura de que mis mejillas se encontraban de un brillante rojo.

-¿Eso crees?

Bueno, no podía exactamente negarlo ahora. Así que asentí.

Seshomaru dio un paso más cerca de mí y mi corazón latía tan fuerte contra mi pecho que sentí la necesidad de tomar aire. Sus ojos ámbar me estudiaron con atención. Era como si me mirara por primera vez. Sus ojos se posaron en mi boca y contuvo el impulso de lamerme los labios nerviosamente.

-¿Crees que soy mejor opción que Inuyasha? Él es el rebelde. Él malo, sabes. A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos.-Su voz se redujo a un murmullo. Me estremeció cuando dio un paso más cerca, sus ojos nunca dejando el estudio de mis labios. Había pasado un tiempo desde que me volví a aplicar brillo labial. Me pregunte si se hallaban resecos.

Obligándome a mantener la calma, respondí:-No todas las chicas.

-Hmm…

Levanto una mano y corrió la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre mi labio inferior. Me imagine mentalmente mordiéndole el pulgar y tirando de el a mi boca para chuparlo, pero no lo hice. En su lugar, simplemente deje de respirar.

-Son suaves como parecen… tal vez más-Susurro, luego bajo la cabeza y antes de que pudiera tomar una respiración relajante, tenía su boca sobre la mía.

Forzando el oxígeno a mis pulmones a través de mi nariz, deje caer las bolsas de mis manos y me agarre de sus brazos para no perder la conciencia debido al hecho contundente de que estaba siendo besada por Seshomaru Taisho.

Sus manos se instalaron en mi cintura y apretaron la piel desnuda que tocaban suavemente. Creo que pude haber gemido cuando tomo mi labio inferior en su boca para chuparlo. Antes de que pudiera tirarme por completo a él, se había ido. Mareada y completamente sorprendida, perdí el equilibrio y extendí la mano para tomar el lateral de la camioneta.

-Guau.- La mano de Seshomaru se disparó para estabilizarme.

Ahora, eso fue vergonzoso. Tome una respiración para calmarme y alce mis ojos, una vez que los enfoque otra vez, para mirar a Seshomaru. En lugar de tener una expresión pasmada, como estaba segura yo tenía en mi cara, fruncía el ceño.

-No debería haber hecho eso, Kagome. Lo siento. Me sentía molesto y solo no pensé.- Alcanzo mis dos pesadas maletas y se dirigió a la puerta principal sin tener que esperar a que yo respondiera.

Esa no había sido la manera en la que había imaginado nuestro primer beso. Y créeme, que había estado fantaseado con ese beso durante años. La mayor parte de mi vida. Aunque el beso en si era defecto, al final estaba muy fuera de curso.

De pronto, la ira tomo el lugar de la decepción y agarre los bolsos y lo seguí. Como se atreve a desarme así, disculparse y marcharse.

-Eso es…

La puerta principal se abrió terminado mi oración, que era probablemente una buena cosa que estaba a punto de dejarlo tenerlo.

-Kagome, cariño, estas aquí.- La tía Sarah me miro mientras abría la puerta mosquitera.

Disparándole a Seshomaru una mirada enojada, pase junto a él y entre a la casa.

**Tan tan tan taaaan! (suspenso)**

**Bueno este fue un capítulo mas, se que la mayoría de las personas están resentidos con Seshomaru pero recuerden que el estaba enamorado, o um sigue un poco enamorado de Kikyo :? y jamás le había puesto lo ojos a Kagome. Hahaha también algunas personas me comentaron de que ya vieron que no es un triángulo sino un cuadrado pero les aseguro que eso no es todo por que podría haber hasta un pentágono. Hahaha pero no diré mas avances, tendrán que esperar un poco.**

**Les recuerdo que manden sus comentarios (sean buenas o malas criticas) y no dejen de leer, prometo actualizar muy pronto. **

**Atte. BonieeTaisho :9**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Como están? Bueno después de ese beso candente entre Seshomaru y Kagome deberían estar muy bien. Un poco enojados, bueno yo también lo estuve, pero es parte de actuar de los hombres (sin ofender :9). En este capítulo se vera mas fricción entre Seshomaru e Inuyasha.. ambos son buenos chicos y tratan de lidiar todo este asunto de Kikyo. Así que no los impidió de empezar a leer. Disfrútenlo. Y recuerden esta historia es una adap. De la autora Abbi Glines. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandioso Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 4

Seshomaru POV

Esto no podía estar bien. Mentalmente me maldije por haber hecho un movimiento tan estúpido. Abrí de un tirón la puerta de la camioneta, comencé a subir al interior, cuando la camioneta de Inuyasha se estación detrás de mí. Perfecto. No era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. Necesitaba envolver mi cabeza alrededor del aquel estúpido beso con Kagome. No enfrentarme a Inuyasha y Kyo.

La puerta de la camioneta de Inuyasha se abrió de golpe y salió con un gruñido enojado en su rostro. ¿Cuál era su problema?

-Es menor que tengas una maldita buena razón para estar estacionado en la entrada de Kikyo.

Adaptarme a Inuyasha siendo un troglodita* sobre una chica, era casi tan difícil como verlo con Kikyo. Inuyasha no era celoso, hasta que Kikyo se había hecho suya. Ahora, él era un maldito lunático.

-Solamente deje Kagome-Contesté, encontrando su fulminante mirada enojada. No me asustaba de su estúpida pierda de hombre rudo. Yo había estado en más peleas con el de las que podía contar.

Mi respuesta obviamente lo confundió porque levanto una ceja y luego se giró para mira a Kikyo mientras ella se lanzaba desde atrás de el sobre el lado del conductor.

-¿Ella está aquí?-Chilló Kikyo, saltando antes de que Inuyasha pudiera atrapará-. Recuerdas, te dije que Kagome venia esta noche.- Despego una sonrisa luminosa hacia Inuyasha, a continuación frunció el ceño y me miro.- ¿ Por qué… como la encontraste?

Kyo era adorable cuando estaba confundida.-Estaba cenando en el Wings cuando nos detuvimos para comer. Me ofrecí a darle un aventón y salvar a su amigo del viaje.

El ceño de Kikyo se convirtió en una sonrisa de nuevo. Me gustaba hacerla sonreír, siempre. -¡Gracias! Estoy tan contenta de que te encontraras con ella.- Kyo se dio la vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Inuyasha y puso un beso rápido y ruidoso sobre sus la iros antes de liberarlo y retroceder.-Tengo que verla. No la he visto en meses. Llámame más tarde.

Inuyasha agarró su mano y giro la palma hacia arriba antes de besarla y luego lateral. Asqueroso, no quería ver esto. –Sí, te llamaré cuando me acueste en la cama.- Su voz bajo hasta que fue mucho más profunda que lo normal y juro que oí el suspiro de Kikyo. Ya había visto más de lo que quería. Comencé a subir a mi camioneta.

-Seshomaru, espera. – La orden de Inuyasha me detuvo. Realmente solo quería marcharme, pero estaba bloqueándome, por lo tanto no podía escaparme exactamente.

Kikyo corrió al interior y una vez que cerró la puerta, Inuyasha giro su mirada hacia mí.

-Sobre esta noche. No hagas esto otra vez. Ya han pasado seis meses y Kikyo hace todo lo posible para ser amable contigo. Hablas con ella de esa manera otra vez y te voy a patear el trasero.

Sospecho que esto no era una disculpa, sino una amenaza. Pero él tenía razón, había sido un imbécil con Kikyo. No quería presionar a ninguno de ellos. Ambos me conocían mejor que nadie. Habían sido mis mejores amigos toda la vida. Compartimos un secreto y compartimos recuerdos. Esto formo un vínculo tan importante que yo había renunciado a Kyo sin dar mucha pelea con el fin de conservarla.

-Tienes razón. Fui un imbécil. Me disculparé con ella la próxima vez que la vea.

Inuyasha pareció apaciguado. Sus ojos se desplazaron de nuevo a la ventana de su dormitorio ahora iluminada. Ella y Kagome estarían adentro conversando y me preguntaba si tenia algo mas por lo que pedir disculpas la próxima vez que la viera. Porque si Kagome le contaba sobre ese beso, entonces Kyo podría estar molesta. No porque bese a Kagome, sino porque yo había sido un completo idiota después.

-Bueno- Inuyasha comenzó a entrar en su camioneta y se detuvo.- ¡Eh, tu!,¿Quieres ir a jugar billar?

-¿La tía Kaede está trabajando?

-Sip.

Eso significa cerveza gratis. Asentí. –Muéstrame el camino.

*troglodita: es una persona hosca. Se refiere a un hombre de las cavernas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos! Me da gusto que sigan por aquí. El capítulo anterior estuvo un poco corto así que decidí que subiría esta también. Este capitulo me emociona mucho por que Kagome hace una revelación importante, no les diré cual es, tienen que leerlo. Me dio gusto leer sus comentarios y tratare de complacer a todos. Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y buenos deseos. Los amo a todos !**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulo continúen la historia.**

**Pd. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia es una adap. De la autora Abbi Glines.**

**CAPITULO 4 PARTE II**

**Kagome POV**

Apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando Kikyo entro corriendo y chillando. Había hecho un trabajo rápido para conseguir pasar por delante de sus padres, y sus preguntas concernientes a mis padres, hasta su habitación. Cerro la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, sonriendo alegremente.

-Estoy contenta que estés aquí.

Su largo cabello lacio colgando suelto bajo su espalda y su piel pálida parecía porcelana. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ha sido verano por cuento tiempo, ¿Una semana? Cuando era más pequeña, la había odiado. No porque fuera mala, sino porque parecía muñeca. Para desquitarme, había sido yo quien era mala.

-Yo también.- Conteste cuando ella se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado mío. Alejarme de mi madre y sus interminables quejas sobre el abuelo fue un gran alivio.

-Vamos a tener tanta diversión. El cumpleaños de Ayame es mañana por la noche y tendrá una enorme fiesta en su casa. Hace una cada año. Te va a encantar y llegaras a conocer a todo el mundo.

-Entonces, Inuyasha y yo hemos estado hablando de una excursión. Tal vez durante una semana. Vamos a invitar a Seshomaru, ya que el senderismo es lo suyo, y algunas otras personas. Tú, desde luego, vienes también. Después, Ayumi está en la playa todo el verano en la casa de verano de su abuela. Así que le dije que nosotros llegaríamos a visitarla una semana.- Forzar una sonrisa espera difícil pero de algún modo me las arregle.

Empujando la reacción de Seshomaru a nuestro beso, tan lejos de mi mente como pude, puse todo mi interés para hablar con Kikyo.

-Todo eso suena divertido. Estoy para lo que sea.- Le aseguré.

Inclinándose hacia delante ella toco mi cabello y estudio mi rostro. Entonces su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa.- Llevas maquillaje y tu cabello esta mas arreglado y…- ella estudio mi falda y top.-, tienes ropa con estilo.

-Decidí que es hora de un cambio-Respondí, incapaz de reprimir mi sonrisa.

-Bien, luces caliente.

Kikyo se levantó y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos que había estado usando con un vestido de verano negro que apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas. Era como si Dios hubiera decidido probar su mano haciendo algo perfecto y escogió a Kikyo como su experimento.

-Seshomaru dijo que te trajo a casa. ¿Cómo está el? ¿Quiero decir, está de buen ánimo?

No estaba segura de cómo me sentía a sobre Kikyo todavía preocupándose por Seshomaru. No había esperado esto cuando planee pasar el verano aquí. Habían pasado seis meses desde la ruptura. ¿La gente normal sigue adelante en seis meses, verdad? Quiero de ir, ella esta con Inuyasha ahora. ¿Todo no debería ser agua pasada?*

-Él, uh, está bien.- Bien, también esto era una mentira pero quería protegerlo de ella. El no querría que Kikyo supiera que él todavía estaba afectado por ella e Inuyasha.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama plegado sus piernas debajo de ella y frente a mi.-Bueno. El e Inuyasha tuvieron una especia de intercambio de palabras en el campo esta noche. Tuve que saltar en los brazos de Inuyasha para impedirles que se hagan pedazos. Es por eso que él se marchó y termino en Wings.

No los baña visto pelear desde que éramos niños. Seguramente, no se peleaban por Kikyo todavía.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunte, sabiendo que probablemente no quería escuchar esto.

-Cosas estúpidas. A Inuyasha no le gusto el modo en que Seshomaru me hablo. No era gran cosa pero Inuyasha se molestó de verdad y paso a la defensiva. Todavía no han encontrado la mejor manera de manejar el que yo esté en medio.

La ultima ve que yo había estado sentada en su cama hablando de los chicos Taisho, le había dicho que ella tenía que dejarlos ir a ambos. Incluso entonces, yo sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacerlo. Ellos eran una parte importante de su vida. Inuyasha, sobre todo.

-¿Seshomaru está teniendo citas?- Pregunté, tratando de sonar tan casual como era posible.

Kikyo dejo salir una risa corta.-Yo quisiera.

Esto era extraño. Él era magnifico, talentoso, atlético, sexy y serio. ¿Cómo alguien como el paso seis meses sin que alguna chica lograra engancharlo en una cita?

-¿No siquiera una cita?

Kikyo se encogió de hombros y tiro las rodillas hasta su barbilla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la parte delantera de sus piernas. –Creo que tal vez una o dos citas. No estoy segura. No le pregunte, realmente. Seshomaru todavía actúa extraño a mí alrededor e Inuyasha se pone muy territorial si menciono a Seshomaru. No le gusta que hable mucho de él.

Qué triste para Seshomaru. Kikyo había sido una parte importante de su vida, desde que ellos tenían doce años. Ahora, él no podía realmente hablar con ella nunca más, sin Inuyasha permanentemente sobre elles. Tanto como quería que Seshomaru superara lo de Kikyo, no me gustaba la imagen en mi cabeza. Seshomaru, solo, me molestaba. Él no se merecía esto.

Había sido tan bueno con ambos.

_Welcome to the jungle _empezó a sonar y Kikyo alcanzo su celular de la mesa al lado de la cama.

-Tú, no puedes estar ya en la cama.- Ronroneo Kikyo en el teléfono. Tenía que ser Inuyasha.

-¿En serio? Oh, bien, está bien. Me alegra que los dos estén juntos.- Mis oídos reaccionaron y estudie mis uñas tratando de aparentar como si no estuviera completamente curiosa sobre esta conversación.

-Te amo también. Se cuidadoso y recuerda que él no bebe mucho, así que llévalo a casa seguro.- ¿Estaba Seshomaru tomando? ¿Con Inuyasha?

Kikyo sonrió.-No, yo te amo más.

Oh, por favor.

-Lo mantendré al lado de mi almohada. Llámame tan pronto como llegues a casa.

-Sí, nos estamos poniendo al día.-Levanto sus ojos para sonreír alegremente hacia mí.

-Bien, te amo. ¡Adiós!

Dejo caer el teléfono en su regazo y soltó un suspiro feliz.

-Sé que no te gusta cómo fueron las cosas y que Seshomaru fuera lastimado, pero amo tanto a Inuyasha, Kagome. Yo haría todo de nuevo si yo tuviera que hacerlo. Odié lastimar a Seshomaru, yo realmente lo hice. Nunca he sido tan feliz. Inuyasha es maravilloso.- Su voz fue toda soñadores y luche contra el impulso de hacer rodar mis ojos.

*se refiere a un dicho que es pasado.


	8. Chapter 8

**En este capitulo veremos algo de acción, bueno que digo mucha acción, será el comienzo pero ... Hahaha no les diré. Tendrán que esperar un poco. Todavía no se cuantos capítulos serán, pero los que sean prometo actualizar y subirlos tan rápido como pueda. No me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, por que yo he estado del otro lado y jamás me gusto eso.**

**En esta ocasión , como se han portado bien, subiré el capítulo completo, les encantará, sigan así.**

**Bueno pues los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es una adap. de la autora Abbi Glines.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Seshomaru POV**

Aun no podía entender por qué estaba aquí. Claro, había estado en fiestas de cumpleaños de Ayame desde el séptimo grado, pero eso había sido porque Kikyo quería venir. Este año, lo que Kikyo quería ya no importaba, ¿Así que por qué rayos estaba aquí?

Spill Canvas* sonaba por los altavoces. La piscina tenía varias luces estroboscópicas haciendo que el agua azul fuera de un color rosado, púrpura, verde y amarillo. Hamacas rodeaban la piscina junto con antorchas tiki. El año pasado, Hakudoshi había chocado con unas de ellas y un paraguas estalló en llamas. Antes de que el fuego se saliera de control, Inuyasha había recogido el paraguas y lo lanzo a la piscina. Nos reímos de ello durante semanas.

Me dirigí hacia el bar improvisado justo afuera de la casa de la piscina, lo que básicamente consistía en tinas grandes de metal llenas de hielo y tragos. Sí iba a poder soportar la noche, necesitaba alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

-¡Seshomaru! ¡El hombre ha llegado!- dijo Naraku arrastrando las palabras. Ya estaba borracho. Eso no era sorpresa.

Asentí en su dirección y cogí una cerveza que estaba escondida bajo los cubos de hielo.

-Eso es amigo, bebe. Ya no tienes que impresionar a la hija de nadie. ¿Verdad?-Grito Naraku desde el centro de la piscina. Estaba en un flotador con una chica que estaba seguro asistió a nuestra escuela.

No respondí a su estúpido comentario. Como si Kikyo le importará eso. Diablos, ella me dejo por Inuyasha. Abrí la cerveza, después arroje la tapa a la bandeja de bebidas y tome un largo trago. El frio líquido no me hizo sentir mejor, pero al menos sabia bien.

Caminé de regreso a la casa con la esperanza de encontrar un televisor para poder ver ESPN** Sports Center, solo había hecho unos pasos antes de que las puertas se abrieran y entraran Kikyo, Inuyasha y Kagome.

Ah, rayos, me hubiera quedado en casa. Kikyo saludo con la mano a Ayame y tiro de Kagome hacia donde estaba descansando con otras chicas. Los ojos de Inuyasha se encontraron con los míos y caminó hasta llegar a mi lado. Sus dos manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón

.-Nunca imagine que llegaras a esto-Dijo Inuyasha a modo de saludo.

Encogiéndome de hombros, levante mi cerveza con mi mano.

-Cerveza gratis.

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cerveza gratis era definitivamente algo que si entendía. Sus ojos no dejaron a Kikyo mientras charlaba alegremente con las otras chicas. La pequeña tela que llevaba sobre su bikini dejaba poco a la imaginación. Nunca se vistió de esa manera cuando estábamos juntos. Probablemente otros de sus intentos de ser perfecta para mí. Que mierda.

-Más vale que sea Kagome a la que estás viendo-Advirtió Inuyasha.

Observe a Kagome y me sorprendí al verla en un par de shorts cortos. Sus piernas no eran tan pálidas, pero eran largas y exactamente igual a las de Kikyo. El color crema bronceado parecía delicado. Pase mi mirada por su cuerpo y aprecie la forma en que las caderas sobresalían de la pequeña cintura completamente visible en el top que llevaba sobre el bikini. El resto de su cuerpo parecía tan perfectamente suave.

-Creo que le gustas.- Las palabras de Inuyasha irrumpieron mis pensamientos y retire la mirada de la cabeza de Kagome, llena de cabello azabache con rizos en las puntas y mire a mi hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Kagome pregunto por ti esta noche. Sobre si estarías aquí.-Inuyasha sonrió-. Creo que puede tener un enamoramiento por el mariscal de campo.

Volví mi atención hacia Kagome en el mismo momento que ella se volvió sobre su hombro y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Se quedó quieta, como si estuviera en shock de que haya estado mirando en su dirección. La prima de Kikyo no era fea para los ojos y era muy dulce. Tome otro trago de la cerveza mientras jugaba con la idea de despejar mi mente de Kikyo con Kagome.

-Te lo dije-dijo Inuyasha en tono divertido.

Tal vez el tenía razón. La boca de Kagome se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa y recordé lo suave que sus labios e sintieron bajo los míos. Había sido un beso espectacular.

-Vamos, busquemos algo ms fuerte que una cerveza. Ya es hora de que te olvides de Kikyo antes de que terminemos partiéndonos la mierda otra vez.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la casa de la piscina y de mala gana aleje mi mirada de Kagome, la cual habíamos estado sosteniendo por más tiempo del que esperaba, para seguir a mi hermano.

*Spill Canvas: es un grupo musical de rock alternativo.

** ESPN: es un canal de deportes.

~•~

**Kagome POV**

Inuyasha apretó la mano en la parte de atrás de la espalda de Kikyo de una forma territorial mientras la dirigía hacia las escaleras. Vi como ella lucho entre el deseo de ir con su novio y su deber de quedarse conmigo.

-No puedo dejar a Kagome-Susurro Kikyo.

Inuyasha se le aferró la cintura y tiro de ella bacía su pecho. Sus ojos ni una sola vez dejaron de mirar el rostro de Kikyo.

-Kagome es una chica grande y no le importa si te robo por unos minutos… o más-Retiro sus ojos ámbar de Kikyo y me sonrió-. No te importa, ¿verdad Kagome?

Como si fuera a molestar a Inuyasha Taisho al admitir que no quería quedarme sola. Sacudiendo la cabeza, forcé una sonrisa

-Um, no, claro que no. Vayan, eh, a hacer lo que sean que vayan a hacer.

Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia Kikyo.

-Por favor, ven conmigo.- Su voz se redujo y sus ojos se oscurecieron de mara suplicante. No había manera de que Kikyo fuera a negarse ahora.

-Está bien- susurro ella son darme un segundo vistazo. Vi como Inuyasha la condujo hasta las escaleras. Seguramente no iban a tener sexo con él en la casa de Ayame. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me dirigí de vuelta al exterior. Quizás Seshomaru estaría solo y tomaría el valor para ir a hablar con él.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Seshomaru entro. Sus ojos parecían un poco vidriosos y su cabello, perfectamente estilizado, ahora estaba desordenado. Lo observe mientras buscaba por la habitación hasta que sus ojos me encontraron y se detuvieron. Una pequeña y malvada sonrisa se le formo en los labios y se dirigió hacia mí ¿O estaba tambaleándose un poco?

-Oye, Kagome. ¿Qué haces tan sola?

Me trague el nudo nervioso que se me formo en la garganta, mientras estaba de pie, tan cerca de mí, que si brazo tocaba el mío.

-Uh, bien, Kyo e Inuyasha se fueron- señale hacia las escaleras sin ser capaz de decirle lo que habían ido a hacer.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de enfado mientras enfoco la mirada hacia las escaleras como si fueran algo repugnante. Genial, lo enfade nuevamente sobre el asunto de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Una cálida mano se cerró alrededor de la mía y chille en sorpresa. Seshomaru rio entre dientes y entrelaza los dedos con los míos

-Vamos, pequeña y dulce Kagome. Puedes venir a entretenerme ya que has sido abandonada a tu suerte. Además, he estado observando esas largas y sexys piernas toda la noche. Haces que esos shorts se vean muy bien.

Lo mire boquiabierta mientras me llevo a un sofá vacío. ¿Seshomaru dijo que mis piernas son sexys? No tuve tiempo de pensar en su declaración ya que me estaba sentando en su regazo.

Enterró la cara en mi pelo y respiró con fuerza.

-Maldita sea, hueles muy bien-murmuró. Deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cintura y la extendió sobre mi vientre desnudo, mientras que con la otra envolvió un mechón de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo.

-Se siente como la seda-susurro y paso mi pelo sobre sus labios. Después de la sorpresa inicial, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado a un chico, y el hecho de que era Seshomaru me aterrorizada y emocionaba a la vez.

Deslizó la nariz hasta mi hombro y luego comenzó acariciarme el cuello. No pude evitar el escalofrió que me recorrió con su cálido aliento me toco el oído. Luego la mano en mi estómago se deslizo un poco y me volvió para quedar de frente.

-Te sientes tan bien, Kagome. Me haces olvidar todo lo demás- murmuró mientras ahuecaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y suavemente guio mi boca a la suya.

La misma hambre intensa que sentí la última vez que habíamos hecho esto me consumió. Su lengua salió, lamio mi labio inferior, y gruñón. Seshomaru Taisho gruñón mientras lamia y probaba mi boca. Me acerque más a él y pase las manos por su cabello platinado con la esperanza de que este beso no terminara tan abruptamente como el anterior.

Cuando su lengua entro a mi boca, fue mi turno de gemir en su boca. Sabia como algo oscuro y peligroso. Con cautela, toque su lengua con la mía. Sus dos manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me sentó horcajadas sobre el antes de pasarme las manos por la espalda para tirar de mi con fuerza contra su pecho. Su boca abandonó la mía y comencé a protestar hasta que comenzó un desfile de besos a través de mi mandíbula para suavemente mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de deslizar sus labios hasta mi cuello. Me moví ansiosamente cuando un calor se agrupó en mi vientre y un hormigueo comenzó entre mis piernas.

-Oye, Seshomaru, busca una habitación, hombre- gritó una voz fuerte, irrumpiendo a través de mi mente nebulosa y me tense, alejándose de la calidez del cuerpo de Seshomaru. ¡Me había olvidado completamente de que estábamos en la sala de estar! Había otras personas alrededor de nosotros. Mi cara estaba ardiendo. Deslice la vista hacia Seshomaru, que me observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-No te hagas la tímida conmigo ahora, Kagome-arrastro las palabras, apretando mis costados con sus manos.

-¡Seshomaru! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamó Kikyo detrás de mí y me baje de su regazo como si tuviera estado haciendo algo malo.

-Bueno, Kyo, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que parece que estoy haciendo-dijo Seshomaru.

-¡Con Kagome!

-Sí, lo estaba. Tu prima es una pequeña cosa tan dulce. Y no se estaba quejando. Estoy muy, muy seguro que ella estaba disfrutándolo tanto como yo.

Gritos y silbidos vinieron desde alguna parte de la casa. Parecía que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Seshomaru en estado de shock.

-Ella está fuera de tus límites. ¿Me oyes? No te atrevas a usarla…

-¿Usarla? ¿En serio, Kyo? Porque no lo es. Puedo sentirme atraído a otras chicas. Eso si es posible.-El tono complacido en su voz era inconfundible. ¿Por que estaba tan contento?

-Eso no es lo que quise decir-casi grito Kikyo.

Seshomaru levanto las cejas con incredulidad.

-¿En serio? Porque así parece y suena desde aquí, cariño.

-Ya basta, Seshomaru.- La voz de Inuyasha me sobresalto y me volví para verlo entrar en la habitación.

Oh, dios mío, estaba enfadado.

-Esta vez no fui yo, hermano. Ella comenzó.- Seshomaru no sonaba preocupado en lo absoluto por el hecho de que Inuyasha parecía a punto de lastimar a alguien.

-Y si no te callas la bocota lo voy a terminar.- La voz de Inuyasha era fría y nítida.

Seshomaru no estaba borracho, ¿O sí? Me quede mirándolo y parecía tranquilo. Seshomaru era dulce y suave, o lo había sido antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Vámonos, Kagome, tenemos que ir os.-exigió Kikyo desde su lugar al lado de Inuyasha.

La mano de Seshomaru se aferró a la mía.

-No te vayas-dijo en un susurro suplicante. Eso fue todo lo que necesite. Había venido aquí por una sola razón; para obtener la atención de Seshomaru Taisho. No estaba dispuesta a irme ahora que la tenía.

-Quiero quedarme un rato más, si eso está bien- respondí, esperando que Kikyo no se enfadada. No era como si tuviera alguna razón para estarlo.

-Pero el…

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Seshomaru, interrumpiendo a Kikyo.

La ira brillo en los ojos cafés de Kikyo e Inuyasha tiró de ella hasta que quedo contra su lado y le susurro algo. Pareció relajarse un poco para después asentir con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Quédate. Pero no deje que Seshomaru te lleve a casa. Inuyasha y yo volveremos por ti cuando estés lista. Solo tienes que llamarnos.

Asentir con la cabeza. Seshomaru no prometió llevarme a casa de todos modos. Eso sonaba como un buen plan.

-Me alegro que ustedes dos se vayan. Kagome y yo necesitamos una habitación. – dijo Seshomaru, poniéndose de pie inestablemente y tirándose hacia el. Las risas de la audiencia que habíamos atraído fueron el pinchazo que necesitaba.

Forzando la mano afuera de su agarre, mentalmente maldije mi piel blanca y el rubor que sabía que estaba cubriéndose el rostro y cuello. Tal vez Seshomaru si estaba borracho. Realmente deseaba que lo estuviera porque insinuarle a todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor que íbamos a hacer algo en un dormitorio, era algo que el Seshomaru que yo conocía no haría.

-Sabes, creo que me voy con Kyo e Inuyasha- le conteste, con la esperanza de enmascarar la humillación en mi voz.

-Espera, no. ¿Qué hice?- la voz herida de niño pequeño de Seshomaru casi me detuvo. Pero sus palabras insinuante de que íbamos a retirarnos a una habitación, y hacer Dios sabe que, mientras estábamos en un cuarto lleno de gente escuchando, me mantuvo dirigiéndose hacia Kikyo.

-Vamos- susurro Kikyo, acercándome a su lado y llevándose hacia la puerta.

-Alguien sobrio llévelo a casa o me llamen para venir por el- dijo Inuyasha como despedida antes de seguirnos.

-¡No estoy borracho!- declaro Seshomaru en voz alta.

Después la puerta se cerró y tuve que luchar contra las lágrimas.

**Waa! No se enojen con Seshomaru estaba un poco borracho. No sabe lo que dice. El siguiente capítulo esta que arde. Ya empezó la acción chicos. no dejen de mandarme comentarios con sus criticas. Los adoro. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Atte. BonieeTaisho :9**


	9. Chapter 9

hola cachorritos... como están? espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, se que Seshomaru se esta portando mal, pero díganme desde cuando Seshomaru ha sido un niño bueno? Hahaha, bueno. En este capítulo se revelarán mas cosas y veremos como empieza el plan de Seshomaru, pero no diré mas. Los dejaré leer.

Pd. Esta historia no es mía sino una adap. De Abbi Glines y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

~•~

Capítulo 6

Seshomaru POV

Estaba borracho. Solo había estado borracho una sola vez en mi vida y fue el día que descubrí lo de Kikyo e Inuyasha. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba más ebrio ahora, de lo que había estado ese día. Mi estómago giro y me incline por tercera vez y vomité en los arbustos frente al patio de Ayame. ¿Por qué demonios había tomado? Todo lo que recordaba era ponerle un poco de ron a una o más de mis coca-colas. Quizás hubiera parado de agregarle Coca-Cola después de un momento y hubiera seguido solo con el ron… no, esperen, cambie a vodka. No habíamos quedado sin ron. Mi estómago palpito otra vez, pero no quedaba nada para que saliera. Retrocediendo, me incline contra los ladrillos frio y deje que la brisa me refrescar.

-Toma esto, estúpido. -Abrí los ojos para ver la expresión molesta de Inuyasha antes de que presionara una helada botella de plástico en mi mano. Bajando la vista, vi que me había traído agua helada. El gusto del alcohol regurgitado no era atractivo. Debería agradecerle por venir a mi rescate, pero simplemente no podía.

Abriendo la botella, tome un gran sorbo e instantáneamente me sentí mejor.

-Toma un poco más, luego ven, voy a llevarte a casa.

Su actitud mandona me estaba poniendo nervioso. No era de repente el buen medio hermano, o hermano por lo que sabía la gente. Solo porque tenía a Kikyo no lo hacía más inteligente.

-¡Vete, Inuyasha!-gruñí y tome más agua.

-Le prometí a Kyo que no metería un poco de sentido en ti esta noche. No me hagas romper esa promesa.

Rodando los ojos, lo empuje del lado de la casa donde había estado descansando y lo pase de camino a mi camioneta. Ya no estaba ebrio. Acababa de expulsar cada gota de alcohol en mi cuerpo en los arbustos de los vecinos de Ayame.

-No hagas esto Seshomaru. Tomaste demasiado y estás listo para desmayarte. Déjame llevarte a casa.

Deteniéndose, di la vuelta y lo miré.- ¿Por qué? Todo lo que hago es molestar a Kyo. No puedo dejar de mirarla. De quererla. ¿Por qué mierda quieres ayudarme?

Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro y me devolvió la mirada- Porque somos hermanos.

Eso era lo esencial de la cuestión. Seguro que no le había importado que fuéramos medios hermanos cuando robó a mi chica. Técnicamente, había pensado que era su hermano pero siempre fuimos medios hermanos.

-Pensé que habíamos terminado con esto, Seshomaru. Me diste tu bendición. Le diste a Kyo tu bendición y te marchaste. ¿Qué está mal?

¿Qué estaba mal? Todo estaba mal. Se quedó con mi chica. Se quedó con la universidad a la que quería ir. Se quedó con todo lo que quería en la vida.

-Nada- murmuré dándome la vuelta y me dirigí de vuelta a la camioneta.

-Seshomaru, literalmente te voy a forzar a entrar a mi camioneta si tengo que hacerlo.-Inuyasha no sonaba enojado, solo sincero.

Esta noche, no estaba para manejar un uno a uno con él. Estaba más que seguro de que perdería y probablemente tendría algunos moretones para probarlo.

-Está bien. Llévame a casa.

~•~

Luego de que Inuyasha me dejara, tome una larga ducha y me metí en la cama. Por suerte, ninguno de mis padres se levantó para checarme. Una vez que puse las sabanas sobre mi cintura, mire al techo y repetí el ataque que había tenido con Kikyo en mi mente. Había estado enojada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estaba enganchando con Kagome en público? Todo lo que hicimos fue basarnos. Bien.. , fue un beso caliente y la piel de la chica era increíble para tocar. Su cabello olía a una flor suave y antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos por la estúpida demanda de Naraku de que nos consiguiéramos una habitación, había estado pensando lo mucho que quería probar la piel de su cuello. Su pulso se había acelerado bajo mis labios y era embriagador. No era nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Kikyo había puesto fin a las cosas. Había estado bufando como loca. Incluso un poco demasiado loca. ¿Estaba… celosa? ¿Podía estarlo? No había salido con nadie desde la ruptura. Nunca me había visto con otras chicas y ciertamente no llamándome así. Pero… celosa…quizás. Una pequeña sonrisa levantó las esquinas de mi boca y alcance mi celular.

**Yo: por favor dile a Kagome que lo siento por emborracharme y ser un idiota.**

Apreté enviar y espere por la respuesta de Kikyo. Sonó, casi de inmediato. Sonriendo, me senté y leí.

**Kikyo: Si lo fuiste. Le diré. Solo aléjate de ella.**

Estaba celosa, no le gustaba que estuviera interesado en otra. Kikyo quería a los dos hermanos Taisho cautivados por ella. Bueno, esto podía terminar siendo muy divertido.

**Yo: No puedo hacerlo Kyo. De verdad me gusta.**

Casi pensé que no iba a contestar cuando el teléfono se iluminó y leí su texto.

**Kikyo: No la quiero lastimada.**

Me reí solo; la conocía mejor. Ella no quería compartir mi amor. Malcriada mezquina.

**Yo. No la lastimaría. Quiero pasar tiempo con ella. ¿Puedo tener su número?**

**Kikyo. No esta noche.**

Me acosté sonriendo, pensando que Kyo acababa de volver este juego demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar.

Kagome POV

-¿Kagome?- la voz de Kikyo rompió mi batalla interna de si debía quedarme o volver a casa.

-Sí- conteste, deseando poder fingir que estaba dormida. Kikyo abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes donde mi tía había insistidos que dormirá en vez del colchón extra en la habitación de Kikyo. Me senté y la observé caminar hacia mí retorciendo las manos. Ese único gesto nervioso me dijo que esto era sobre Seshomaru. No algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Al menos no esta noche.

-Um, ¿Te… uh, te gusta Seshomaru?

¿Qué tan ciega podía ser una persona? Kikyo siempre ignoro al mundo alrededor suyo. Tenía su pequeña burbuja y no se preocupaba por nada que no la afectara. Ahora, estaba invadiendo su burbuja y se estaba dando cuenta de cosas que debería haber notado hace años.

-Sí, un poco.

Sus perfectamente pálidos hombros se sacudieron con un suspiro y asintió.- Lo supuse.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama. Estudie su cara y me pregunte si su preocupación era por ella, por mí, o posiblemente por Seshomaru.

-Seshomaru no era el mismo esta noche. Sabes eso.- Levanto la mirada para encontrar la mía y solo vi tristeza, no celos o ansiedad. Solo estaba triste.

-Lo sé. No siquiera me di cuenta de que tomó. Pensé que eso era cosa de Inuyasha.

-Normalmente no lo hace. Esta noche era un lado de Seshomaru que nunca vi. Era muy parecido a Inuyasha. O al menos parecido a como Inuyasha solía ser.

Sus palabras hicieron encajar todo. El rompecabezas que Seshomaru había creado cayó en su lugar. Había actuado como Inuyasha cuando quería a Kikyo y no la tenía. Un pequeño dolor comenzó en mi pecho y desgraciadamente me era muy familiar. Era el mismo dolor que sentía cuando veía la tierna, devota mirada que Seshomaru le daba a Kikyo cada vez que la miraba. Lo que había sido seguido.

-Tiene sentido.-murmuré más para mí que para Kikyo.

En vez de preguntar a lo que me refería, ella asintió y miro desesperadamente la pared azul pálido frente a ella. Al menos lo entendió y no tuve que deletreárselo. Seshomaru estaba lidiando con no tener a Kikyo, bebiendo y actuando. Habían pasado seis meses por Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba?

-Me mandó un mensaje esta noche.

-¿Quién?-Asumí que estaba hablando de Seshomaru pero con Kikyo nunca sabias a que chico Taisho se refería.

-Seshomaru. Pregunto por ti. Quería que te dijera que lo lamenta.

Mi estúpido corazón se aceleró y trate de mantener la cara serena, me recordé a mí misma que probablemente estaba más preocupado en los sentimientos de Kikyo que en los míos.

-Oh- fue la única respuesta que pude dar.

-No se cuáles son su motivos Kagome. Digo, eres hermosa y él es un chico. Entiendo que esté interesado.

-Pero también estas preocupada de que me esté usando para llegar a ti-termine por ella.

Kikyo puso su labio inferior entre sus dientes e hizo una mueca.

Sip, sonaba mal en voz alta. Pero era la verdad.

-El Seshomaru que conozco, el que amaba, no es calculador y cruel. Pero el Seshomaru que conocí nunca se hubiera emborrachado en una fiesta ni se hubiera liado con una chica en público. Mierda, estoy seguro de que hiciste más con Seshomaru en ese sillón que yo en los tres a los que salimos- Kikyo hizo una dura risa.-Básicamente tenía que rogarle por más que unos pocos besos. Era tan controlado. Esta noche, cuando baje y los vi y bueno… sus manos… -balbuceo.

Sabía exactamente donde habían estado sus manos y recordarlo calentaba mi cara.

-Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es ten cuidado. No sé lo que trama y no quiero creer que te esté usando para llegar a mí. Solamente no creo que el haría eso. Sinceramente, si tú y Seshomaru se vuelven pareja estaría feliz por los dos. Es un chico maravilloso. Solamente no era "mi chico"... ¿entiendes?

No sabía que decirle. Estaba sorprendida de que estuviera tan bien con Seshomaru siguiendo adelante. Seguro, Inuyasha estaba bueno, pero si Seshomaru fuera mío estuviera devastada siéndolo seguir adelante.

-Quiere tu número. No se lo di. No sabía lo que querías que hiciera.

-Dárselo.- respondí rápidamente.

Kikyo rio y asintió antes de pararse-Bueno, está bien. Estoy feliz por saber dónde estás parada.- el tono divertido en su voz era un alivio. Ella realmente estaba bien con esto.

-Este verano… venir aquí… no fue solo para pasar tiempo contigo antes de la universidad.

Kikyo sonrió y levanto las cejas.- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo que un chico Taisho te trajo aquí y yo no.

Encogiéndome de hombros, le devolví la sonrisa.- Son difíciles de resistir.

-Ni me lo digas.

~•~

Me pare en la ventana y mire a Kikyo saltar a los brazos de Inuyasha y besar su cara como si no la hubiera visto la noche anterior. Era un poco grotesco. Él estaba sin camisa y cubierto de sudor. Volteo su gorra de béisbol, hacia atrás, antes de agarrar el rostro de Kikyo y apoderarse de sus labios. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me alejó de la gran demostración pública de afecto que están compartiendo con toda la calle. Ella había estado limpia cuando salió y ahora tenía el sudor de Inuyasha Taisho por toda su ropa. Sin mencionar el césped pegado a su cuerpo. Sería mejor que su papa no llegara a casa para un almuerzo temprano. Eso no iría bien.

El corto clip de _tell him _de _colbie caillat _me dijo que tenía un mensaje. Corriendo a la cómoda donde había dejado el teléfono, lo agarre y mi corazón se aceleró antes de leerlo.

**Seshomaru. Lamento lo de anoche. Déjame compensarse. Estoy sacando el bote hoy. Ven conmigo.**

Ni siquiera me di tiempo para pensarlo. Rápidamente escribí.

**Yo. Está bien. ¿Cuándo?**

Actuar difícil sería la mejor forma de manejar esto, si en verdad le gustara. Pero no estaba segura. Si solo era un arma para usar contra Kikyo tenía que cambiarlo. Hacerlo verme.

**Seshomaru. ¿Puedes estar lista en una hora?**

**Yo. Si**

**Seshomaru. Lleva un traje de baño. Preferiblemente, el bikini que llevabas puesto la noche anterior.**

Tuve que tomar un tranquilizante sorbo de aire y releer el mensaje varias veces antes de responder.

**Yo. De acuerdo**

**~•~**

**Hahaha creo que las cosas están tomando su curso. ¿Qué opinan? Bueno no se olviden de mandarme sus comentarios y/o criticas. Quisiera saber si les esta gustando la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cacharritos.**

**Atte. BonieeTaisho :9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos! como están? Este capitulo se lo dedico a ****Alice Taisho Gremory**** y a ****Coneja****! chicas estoy muy contenta De que les guste la historia y les mando saluditos.**

**Se que Seshomaru no se ha puesto las pilas todavía, pero tengan paciencia sucederá. A mi en lo personal me encanta la pareja de Kagome Y Seshomaru, así que aquí se vera mucho romance y coqueteo. **

**Así que no los demoró mas. **

**Pd. Esta historia es una adap. De la autora Abbi Glines. Y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**~•~**

**Capítulo 7**

**Seshomaru POV**

Kagome abrió la puerta en el momento en que me detuve en el camino de entrada de Kikyo. Necesitaba arreglar el lío que había hecho la noche anterior, así que, en vez de disfrutar la vista de sus largas piernas cremosas, exhibidas en esos minúsculos pantalones cortos rojos, salté de la camioneta y camine alrededor de la parte delantera de la cabina para poder abrir la puerta y ayudarla a entrar.

Una tímida sonrisa jugó en sus carnosos labios mientras la encontraba en el otro lado de mi camioneta. Si, tenía esperanza. Incluso después de la hazaña que había hecho la noche anterior, ella se vio afectada por mí. La culpa se instaló en mi estómago cuando mire fijamente sus confiados ojos.

-Hola- su acento no estaba nada mal. Nunca me había dado cuenta que Kagome tenía una voz sexy.

-Me alegro de que me hayas perdonado lo suficiente como para venir conmigo hoy.

Encogió uno de sus delicados hombros pequeños. Unas pocas pecas adornaban la suave piel que estaba exponiendo con la camiseta sin mangas. No había notado esas la noche anterior y las ganas de besar cada una de ellas me impactaron.

-No hay mucho que perdonar. Te comportaste como un idiota, pero estabas borracho. Debería haber prestado más atención.

No pude contener la risa. Kagome Higurashi me había llamado un idiota.

-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte-contesté.

-Mmm… Tal vez sea así.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta y extendí la mano para tomar la suya mientras entraba a la cabina. Los pantalones cortos subieron incluso aún más arriba en sus piernas y, en mi mirada apreciativa, note una solitaria peca increíblemente cerca de la curva de su trasero. Mi corazón se aceleró y me obligue a parar de comérmela llevando los ojos a su espalda.

Inseguro acerca de si mi voz iba o no traicionarme, no le dije nada mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía hacia el lado del conductor.

Una vez que nos dirigimos había el embarcadero, mire a Kagome.- Aun recuerdas el Wakeboard* ¿No?- Había pasado horas enseñándole como navegar un verano, cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria, mientras que Kyo e Inuyasha la abucheaban desde el barco.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiro de sus labios y me pregunte si estaba recordando ese día también. Habíamos sido nosotros en contra de Kyo e Inuyasha. Por una vez, sentí como si tuviera un equipo. Siempre era yo tratando de controlarlos a los dos, pero ese día, había tenido una compañera. Por supuesto, había querido a Kyo como mi pareja. Ese fue el verano antes de que todo cambiara. El verano antes de convertirme en mariscal de campo y conseguir a Kikyo.

-Sí, creo. Es como una bicicleta… ya sabes ¿Una vez que aprendes nunca se olvida?

Los chicos iban a disfrutar esto un poco demasiado. Si no necesitara un ayudante y un conductor auxiliar estaríamos haciendo esto solos hoy. Pero el esquí y el embarque, con solo dos personas, no era seguro. Alguien tenía que estar vigilando el corredor y luego, sí yo quería subir, y lo haría, sobre todo con Kagome, entonces necesitaba otro conductor.

-Mmm… tal vez un poco. Te puede llevar varios intentos si estas oxidada.-respondí finalmente.

Kagome dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y reprimir una sonrisa. Había tenido más dificultades para aprender a subirse a los esquís y luego el wakeboard casi la había hecho caer. Siempre he admirado su determinación. Ella no se había dado por vencida.

-Si estamos esquiando y navegando, otros estarán allí ¿Verdad?

Asentir con la cabeza, notando la pequeña decepción en su voz. Me quería solo. Me gusto eso, mucho.

-¿Estará Bankotsu allí?

Mi pequeño momento de placer se evaporó.

-¿Bankotsu? Uh, probablemente.- bueno mierda. Había olvidado su pequeño episodio de unión en el Wings. Bankotsu no había estado en la fiesta de anoche. Él no sabía nada de nuestra pequeña demostración pública de afecto. No, espera… probablemente sabia. Eso era un digno chisme. Alguien tenía que haberle dicho a estas alturas.

-Oh, qué bueno. Voy a tener por lo menos otro amigo ahí.

Diablos, no. Tendría que tirar a Bankotsu a un lado sin que ella lo notará y asegurarme de que entendiera que Kagome estaba fuera de sus manos.

Una vez más, la culpa comenzó a tirar de mí y me empujó. Claro, Bankotsu podría ser más sincero acerca de su interés por Kagome, pero ella estaba aquí solo por el verano. Si alguien iba a tener una aventura de verano con ella, ese iba a ser yo. Fin de la historia. No hay más razón para la culpa. Esto era un medio para un fin. Además, tome un rápido vistazo por encima de Kagome, no era como si no me gustara su compañía. Ella era hermosa, inteligente y divertida. Además, estar con ella iba a volver loca a Kikyo. Tal vez, incluso enviaría de vuelta a mis brazos… ahí estaba al a maldita culpa otra vez. Necesitaba una cerveza. Eso siempre ayudó a limpiar mi conciencia.

*Wakeboard es un deporte acuático en el cual se desliza sobre el agua encima de una tabla siendo arrastrado por medio de una cuerda por una lancha.

~•~

Kagome POV

Mi celular sonó y rápidamente lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Era Kikyo. Le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que iría a navegar con Seshomaru hoy. Ella debió haber pensado que sería mejor llamarme en vez de responder por texto.

-Hola-dije, intentando no mirar a Seshomaru. Conducía, pero podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

-¿Irán ustedes dos solos? Porque si es así, no es seguro. Inuyasha y yo podemos ir, también.

De ninguna manera quería a Kikyo cerca de Seshomaru hoy. Necesitaba llamar su atención y cuando Kikyo está cerca, el solo la tenía en mente.- No, vamos a esquiar. Otros vendrán, también. Es seguro.

-Si es Kyo dile que ella e Inuyasha son bienvenidos si quieren venir.-dijo en voz alta. Genial.

-Dile que gracias, pero si ya van con otras personas, probablemente será mas divertido sin Inuyasha y yo juntos…- su voz se desvaneció.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré.

-Esta noche Inuyasha y yo iremos a la playa a comer unas pinzas de cangrejo y luego iremos a escuchar tocar a una banda en el muelle. Bankotsu tiene otros dos boletos y estaba preguntándose si tu querías ir, ya sabes… con el.

¿Bankotsu? Gire la cabeza para así poder mirar por el rabillo a Seshomaru. Miraba el camino, pero sabia que toda su atención se centraba por completo en la conversación con Kikyo. Me molestaron las razones detrás de su interés, asi que decidi que dos podrían jugar este juego.

-Claro, me encantaría ir esta noche. Estoy a punto de ver a Bankotsu; así que se lo diré yo misma.

La cabeza de Seshomaru se volvió para mirarme y yo le lance una sonrisa inocente y me despedí de Kikyo antes de colgar.

-Inuyasha y Kikyo ya tienen planes para hoy. Sin embargo, dijo que te diera las gracias.-Si quería saber sobre Bankotsu, tendría que preguntar.

-¿Qué quería que le dijeras a Bankotsu?

Abrí mi boca para responder de manera casi automática, pero la cerré rápidamente. Esto no era de su incumbencia. Solo porque me lo preguntó, no significa que tenga que decírselo. La vieja Kagome le habría soltado todo lo que él quería saber. Esta Kagome no era un cachorrito enamorado… de acuerdo, quizás lo era, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

-Si hubiera querido que supieras los detalles de mi conversación con Kikyo hubiera puesto en altavoz la llamada.

-Auch. Yo solo preguntaba.

Quizás fui un poco borde con mi comentario. Quería gustarle a Seshomaru y me invito a esquiar con él.

-Lo siento. No era nada de tu incumbencia. No quise ser grosera.

Seshomaru no respondió y el silencio envolvió la camioneta.

Cuando Seshomaru se detuvo en el estacionamiento de los botes, decidí que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para decidir cómo manejar su silencio. Pasar el día en un bote con un Seshomaru molesto no sonaba divertido.

-Lamento haber sido tan grosera. No era nada importante, la verdad.

Seshomaru apago el motor y se volvió para encontrarse con mi mirada. Me estudio por un momento, y luego finalmente asistió. –De acuerdo. No debí haber metido mi nariz en tus asuntos. Pensaba que éramos amigos. No creí que te molestaría que preguntará.

Grandioso. Ahora me sentía tan inferior como la suciedad en el fondo de mis zapatos.

-Somos amigos. No sé porque te conteste así. Supongo que me avergonzó todo el asunto.

Frunció el ceño, lo cual lo hizo ver ridículamente sexy. -¿Por qué Kyo te pediría decirle algo embarazoso a Bankotsu?

Perfecto. Me coloque a mí misma contra la pared. No podía responderle tan grosera otra vez. No me gustaría que estuviera todo hosco y callado por mí. El mejor movimiento seria mentir.

-Nunca he tenido una cita antes. Bankotsu me pregunto si quería ir con él a un concierto esta noche. O le pidió a Kikyo que me preguntara si yo quería ir con él. –O quizás debería decirle toda la verdad y quedar como idiota. ¡Genial! Necesitaba mejorar en mis habilidades de mentirosa. Me obligue a no hacer una mueca y tome la manija de la puerta. La sorpresa en los ojos de Seshomaru fue humillante. Yo tenía dieciocho años y nunca había tenido una cita. Era triste. Y ahora Seshomaru sabía lo patética que era.

-Espera- la mano de Seshomaru salió disparada y me agarró el brazo para detenerme antes de que saltara de la camioneta.

Suspirando, me gire para ver dentro de sus simpáticos ojos, pero no encontré exactamente simpatía o asombro. En cambio, el parecía… frustrado. Bueno, esto es interesante.

-¿Te gusta Bankotsu?

Sí, me gustaba Bankotsu. Era amable, atento, divertido, dulce y se sentía atraído por mí. No había una ex novia que no pudiera superar en mi camino. Pero él no era Seshomaru.

Asentí, no dije nada más. En cambio, espere.

Seshomaru abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero luego la cerró y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de sacudir la cabeza y dejar libre mi brazo.- No importa. Vamos.

El abrió su puerta y salió. Daría cualquier cosa para saber lo que iba a decir antes de detenerse hace un momento. Pero la conversación ya había terminado. Su curiosidad ya había sido sacada y yo tenía un día entero para insistir en el hecho que no mate la oportunidad que tenía con él. Bankotsu era su amigo y después del lío con Inuyasha, dudaba que Seshomaru hiciera alguna vez un movimiento con la chica de su amigo.

~•~

**Tan tan ! De verdad este capítulo me encantó. Estoy muy contenta de que les este gustando la historia. **

**Sigan comentando y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Atte. BonieeTaisho :9**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicos! Como se encuentran el día de hoy? Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Estuve ocupada con tareas. Pero saben que no les fallo así que aquí esta. En este capítulo las cosas se pondrán súper calientes. Hahaha

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen sino ala grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia es una adap. De Abbi Glines.

~•~

Capítulo 8

Seshomaru POV

~•~

Si Bankotsu susurraba en su oído una vez más, iba a lanzar su culo del maldito barco. La única razón por la que había conseguido mantenerse en él tanto tiempo era porque Kagome no parecía tan contenta con sus intentos de ligar. Ella no se reía y sonreía como lo había hecho en el restaurante. En cambio, parecía un poco tensa por algo. ¿Había decidido a la luz del día que Bankotsu no era tan interesante? Dios, lo esperaba. No la quería por las razones correctas y eso lo hacía muy difícil y egoísta y calculador. Kagome era tan malditamente dulce y de ninguna manera quería hacerle daño. Si Bankotsu la hacía feliz, no estaba seguro de que pudiera interponerme en el camino solo para recuperar a Kikyo.

-¿Debería advertir a B* para que dé un paso atrás?- La voz de Hakudoshi interrumpió mis pensamiento y aparté la mirada de Kagome y Bankotsu, centrándome en conducir la embarcación.

-¿De qué?- le pregunté con voz aburrida.

Hakudoshi soltó un bufido- De la mirada asesina que estas lanzándole.

¿Desde cuándo Hakudoshi decide comenzar a prestar atención al mundo que lo rodea? Sacudiendo la cabeza, me di la vuelta y observe a Ayame y Kouga. Habían estado ahí tratando de superarse por más de veinte minutos. Si no hacia un giro brusco e inesperado, ambos se mantendrían durante otros veinte minutos. Necesitaba una distracción.

-Espera, estoy a punto de hundidos- le dije en voz alta. Mis ojos encontraron inmediatamente a Kagome y ella tenía un férreo control sobre el costado de la embarcación mirando a Ayame y Kouga con un gesto de preocupación.

Llevando el volante duramente a la izquierda envié a Ayame y Kouga a volar por el aire. Podía oír su grito y Kouga gritaba algo muy cercano a "hijo de pu…" antes de caer al agua con un fuerte golpe.

-¡OH MI DIOS! ¿Están bien?- preguntó Kagome hacia mí, con una expresión de horror. Ellos estaban bien. Yo conocía el camino y el lugar correcto para hundir a alguien fuera de su wakeboard. Todos habíamos estado haciendo esto desde que éramos niños. Los dos sabían cómo aterrizar con seguridad después de una buena hundida.

Señale en el agua donde Ayame y Kouga habían aterrizado. Kagome regreso en su asiento para ver que ambos habían resurgido y estaban bien. Ayame estaba sosteniendo su tabla y Kouga la besaba mientras ella reía en voz alta.

Vi los hombros de Kagome relajarse.

-Esa es la forma en que Seshh** le gusta decir a alguien que su tiempo ha terminado- dijo Bankotsu, sonriéndole con una ridícula expresión en su rostro que mostraba lo mucho que le gustaba. Estaría haciéndole un favor al chico alejándola de él. Estaba haciendo un imbécil de sí mismo.

Kagome se volvió a mirarme con esos grandes ojos azules. Tuve que tragar saliva, porque sus ojos eran tan atractivos.-No creo que quiera un turno.

Riendo, di un codazo a Hakudoshi. –Tomarlo.

-No voy a conducir. Voy a ir por ahí contigo.- le informé.

Kagome desvió la mirada temerosa de mí a Hakudoshi que ya estaba al volante. Ella no confiaba en el más de los que confiaba en mí.

-Um, no lo sé. Tal vez… Bankotsu tal vez podría conducir.-Sugirió.

El ceño frustrado que llevaba porque yo era quien estaba a punto de salir con Kagome fue remplazado por una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella confiaba en él y a él le gustaba, por supuesto que lo hacía.

-Lo que sea- dijo Hakudoshi, tomando su bebida y dejándose caer de nuevo en el banco donde había estado tumbado antes de que le hubiese pasado el volante.

Bankotsu se acercó, tomó el volante y apago el motor para que Kouga y Ayame pudieran subir de nuevo.

Estire la mano y agarre el wakeboard que Kouga me estaba entregando. –Podrías simplemente habernos dado un gesto para que lo dejemos ir. –se quejó Kouga cuando llegó a Ayame y la ayudó a trepar fuera de la tabla de buceo.

-Pero eso fue mucho más divertido de ver-le contesté, tomando el chaleco salvavidas de Ayame y entregándoselo a Kagome-. Este es el único que te quedara. El resto es muy grande.

Kagome lo tomó y se estremeció cuando el agua fría goteo de la chaqueta y entró en su piel caliente.

-En realidad, eso no es cierto. Él tiene uno mucho mejor escondido debajo de los asientos, pero es de Kyo. Se lo dio a ella por su cumpleaños un año, junto con la mejor wakeboard, al menos para las chicas. Pero no deja que nadie más lo use, aunque…

-No, amor-interrumpió Kouga mientras empujaba suavemente a Ayame hacia el fondo de la embarcación.

No me atrevía a mirar a Kagome. Prefería más que ella no supiera nada de las cosas de Kikyo. Las tenía todavía escondidas debajo del asiento del banco. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otra persona las utilizara. Ver que otra persona se las ponía, sería otra puerta cerrada. Esto había sido algo que Kikyo y yo hacíamos juntos. Había estado tan emocionada cuando le conseguí la nueva tabla. Incluso habíamos yacido en el agua y flotando en ella esa noche mientras llovía besos sobre mi cara y me decía lo maravilloso que era. Antes, cuando todavía era mía.

-Aquí está tu chaleco-llamó Hakudoshi mientras me lanzaba mi chaleco agradablemente seco. Atrapándolo mientras se estrellada contra mi pecho, rápidamente me lo puse y eche mi tabla en el agua.

-¿Simplemente santo en el?- preguntó Kagome desde el trampolín, mirándome con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Nadé hacia ella:-Siéntate- le dije. Lo hizo rápidamente, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. La cogí por la cintura y la ayude a entrar al agua.

-Eeeep, hace frío-Chilló ella y sus manos me apretado los brazos con fuerza. Su labio inferior tembló un poco y no pude detenerme. La hice llevar un chaleco salvavidas frio y húmedo porque era demasiado bebe para sacer el de Kikyo. Lo menos que podía hacer era calentar sus labios.

Se tensó al momento en que mi boca toco la de ella, pero solo brevemente. Sus dos manos se desplazaron lentamente por mis brazos y a mi pelo mientras yo la sostenía por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. El pulsar pequeños besos inocentes en la esquina de su boca solo mojo mi apetito. Tome una pequeña probada de su labio inferior, su boca se abrió en un grito pequeño, me lance adelante. Enrede la lengua con la de ella mientras la apretaba contra mí, sus manos en puños en mis cabellos mojados. Si, esto era bueno. Esto era muy bueno. Deslizando mi mano por su cadera saque ventaja para envolverá alrededor de mi cintura. Un gemido un poco suave escapó de ella cuando la V entre sus piernas se abrió y se apretó contra la prueba de que estaba disfrutando un poco. Ah, diablos esto era mejor que bueno.

-¿Podrías dejar de manosearla en público?- el tono de Hakudoshi me recordó que teníamos un barco lleno de gento detrás de nosotros consiguiendo un vistazo desde muy de cerca. Me aparte y el gemido pequeño, frustrado de Kagome me hizo pensar que en realidad me importaba un comino que nos vieran. Pero sus ojos se enfocaron y miro por encima del hombro para ver a nuestro público curioso.

Sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa brillante mientras agachaba la cabeza. Mechones de su cabello azabache se habían soltado del moño descuidado en el que se había sujetado el pelo una vez que habíamos llegado al barco. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, con los músculos de su garganta moviéndose detrás de la suave piel pálida de su cuello.

-Quiero besar ese lugar…ahí mismo-murmuró mientras corría la yema del pulgar sobre el lugar donde su pulso latía fuertemente. Era tan sexy como era delicada.

-Oh- respondió ella sin aliento.

-¿Van a subir o no?- llamó Kouga desde atrás de nosotros. Fruncí el ceño ante el pelotón de vente entrometida que había traído con nosotros.

Su pregunta no merecía una respuesta. Busqué la tabla que había arrojado por la boda y me moví junto con Kagome-¿Te acuerdas de cómo funciona esto?

Tomando una respiración profunda Kagome asintió y desenvolvió sus piernas de mi cintura provocándome un gemido. Había estado disfrutando de la calidez prohibida.

El destello de sorpresa en sus ojos hacia muy difícil para mí no tirarla de regreso.

-Sí, creo que si- respondió ella.

Me volví para tomar la tabla y alce mis ojos al ver a Bankotsu mirándome. Le di un gesto de disculpa y me viví para asegurarme de que Kagome estaba atada en la tabla correctamente antes de que Bankotsu pusiera en marcha el barco.

-Se ve enojado- dijo Kagome, estudiando a Bankotsu mientras yo nadaba a revisar su posición.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Crees que nos va a hundir?

Negué con la cabeza. Bankotsu estaba enojado, pero no era estúpido.

Kagome había confiado en él. No quería joder eso. Además, le sacaría la mierda a golpes si la asustaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que él también lo sabía.

-¿Esta bien ajustado? ¿Te sientes encerrada?

Ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

*B. apodo de Bankotsu

**Seshh: apodo de Seshomaru.

~•~

Kagome POV.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Mi cuerpo seguía hormigueando y ni siquiera podía pensar en las sensaciones extrañas que sucedían en mi um…área privada. Querido Dios, había estado a punto de hacerlo con Seshomaru allí mismo en el agua delante de todos.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Seshomaru a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza y espere. Había pasado un tiempo, pero sabía lo que se sentía cuando estaba tirando de la cuerda justo la cantidad correcta.

El motor en el barco volvió a la vida y Bankotsu salió disparado, lo que también había estado esperando. Cuando Ayame y Kouga habían ido por primera vez me había asegurado de prestar atención a todo lo que hacían. Ayame saltando la estela y volando en el aire no era algo a lo que iba a darle una oportunidad, pero todavía observe con atención.

Una vez estuve arriba, a salvo y sin tratar de lanzarme hacia adelante, al agua, me atreví a echar un vistazo a Seshomaru. Estaba sonriéndome con su aprobación y me apretó el pecho. Era tan hermoso. Cerró el espacio entre nosotros y me concentre en no perder el equilibrio recordándole que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Solo tenía que concentrarme en no moverme a la izquierda o a la derecha.

-Tienes esto- me sonrió Seshomaru y luego se había ido. Mire mientras el salía, saltando la estela y volando aún más alto en el aire de lo que Ayame había hecho antes de volver hacia abajo y sonreír como un niño pequeño mientras el grupo del barco gritaba y gritaba. Ni siquiera me balanceé hacia la derecha. No me cabía duda de que caería si lo intentaba. Di rápidas ojeadas a Seshomaru mientras él seguía haciendo trucos en su lado de la embarcación.

Mis brazos estaban ardiendo y aferrarse era cada vez más difícil. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, trate de lidiar con el dolor.

-¿Te arden los brazos?- Seshomaru me llamó mientras se ponía a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza, odiando poner fin a su diversión.

-Suelta la cuerda a la de tres- respondió y empezó a contar.

Los dos soltamos nuestras cuerdas cuando él dijo tres y se hundieron lentamente en el agua.

–Bájate de tu tabla- dijo Seshomaru mientras el permanecía en su posición. Iba a ir otra vez sin mí. No me sentía tan mal ahora por necesitar haber parado.

El barco regreso a nosotros en el tiempo en que desatada la tabla de mis pies.

-Dale a Kouga la tabla, luego ven aquí-Instruyo Seshomaru y yo hice lo que me dijo. Tal vez necesitaba ayuda con algo.

-¿Vas otra vez?- Grito Hakudoshi desde su lugar en el barco.

Seshomaru asintió. –Sí, sus brazos estaban ardiendo.

Kouga tuvo el tablero en sus manos y una vez que lo dejo a salvo en el barco, nadé a Seshomaru.

-Siéntate en mi regazo y a horcajadas. Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y agárrate bien fuerte.- Dijo Seshomaru con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- tartamudeé confundida.

Soltó la cuerda con una mano y me indico que me acercará-Vamos, Kagome. Envuelve esas largas piernas alrededor de mi cintura. No dejaré que te hagas daño. Confía en mí.

Un grito y aplausos me distrajeron y me volví a mirar hacia atrás en el barco. Ayame estaba muy contenta.

-¡Hazlo, Kagome! He visto a Seshomaru hacer esto con Kyo muchas veces. –grito Ayame.

Me volví a Seshomaru- Pero Kyo puede hacer trucos. Yo no puedo.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es agárrate fuerte de mí. Envuelve tus piernas y brazos alrededor de mí y yo me encargo del resto.

La emoción y el miedo lucharon entre si cuando me rendí y deslice mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hmmm… esto es bueno- susurro Seshomaru en la curva de mi cuello. Mi corazón comenzó a cortar por una razón completamente diferente cuando el barco se puso en marcha. Apreté mi agarre sobre él y hundir mi cara en su hombro. Una risa sexy y caliente vibró dentro de su pecho.

Nos levantamos y avanzamos antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Mis piernas se cerraron sobre su cintura con tanta fuerza que la excitación fuerte que había sentido antes, estaba ahora firmemente presionada contra mí.

-Ah, diablos- susurró en mi oído y pase a preguntarme si pesaba demasiado o me aferraba demasiado apretado.

-Por favor, Kagome, no te muevas. No puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso.

Tome una respiración y me aparte para mirarlo.

El brillo ardiendo en sus ojos envío mi cuerpo a un frenesí caliente.

-¿Te hago daño?- logre decir.

Seshomaru negó con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente. –No de la forma que piensas. Espera, te voy a pasear un poco más.

Lo apriete de regreso y me obligue a mantener los ojos abiertos mientras giraba a la izquierda. En el momento en que estuvimos en el aire, di un grito ahogado de placer. Era tan liberador. Entonces estábamos vuelta en el agua con tanta facilidad que no era aterrador en absoluto.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto con la boca pegada a mi oído para que no tuviera que gritar.

-Fue divertido- le asegure.

-Bueno, porque vamos más alto esta vez- respondió el y salimos a la derecha y en el aire tan rápidamente que mi estómago revoloteo salvajemente.

-Oh, guau- suspiro al aterrizar en la tabla.

- Es increíble, ¿Verdad?

Luego desaceleramos y nos hundimos en el agua.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.- dijo, mientras nos sentamos en el agua para esperar que el barco volviera a buscarnos.

-Gracias por el paseo.

**~•~**

**Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy. Me da mucho gusto leer sus comentarios y tratare de complacerlos. Les mando saludos y besos.**

**Atte. BonieeTaisho :9**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chiquillos y chiquillas… ¿Cómo se encuentran el día hoy? Me alegra mucho que sigan por aquí y que les gusta la historia. No sé ustedes pero donde yo vivo hace mucho calor, así que este capítulo lo escribí en el balcón de mi casa. Hahaha probablemente no les interesa pero quería decirlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es una adap de Abbi Glines.**

**~•~**

**Capítulo 9**

**Seshomaru POV**

Tan pronto como Kagome cerró la puerta de la casa de Kikyo, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y marque a Inuyasha.

-Sí- contestó al tercer timbrado.

-Necesito un boleto para ese concierto de esta noche. Voy contigo.

Inuyasha no respondió de inmediato, luego dejo escapar un suspiro.

-La pequeña señorita Kagome ya te está afectando, ¿Eh?

El recuerdo de cómo se sentía su cintura envuelta en mis brazos me inundo y trague duro: -Sí, lo está.

-Kyo la emparejó con Bankotsu esta noche. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Mi sangre hirvió. Si, lo sabía, pero yo detendría eso. Bankotsu solo quería a Kagome durante el verano. Se dirigía a UT en el otoño y Kagome se dirigía … bueno, no sabía a donde se dirigía Kagome, pero ella iría a la universidad también. Sí, quería poner a Kikyo celosa, pero la idea de pasar tiempo con Kagome se volvía cada vez más atractiva, ya que, por algún motivo, me hacía olvidar. Cuando estaba con ella, no pensaba en Kikyo.

-Ella estuvo conmigo hoy. Me lo debes, Inuyasha. La entretuvo mucho. Tengo que estar allí esta noche.

-Kyo se enojada contigo. No confía en tus motivos y no estoy muy seguro de que yo lo haga.

-Has visto a Kagome. ¿Qué ves allí que no te guste? ¿Por qué razón la querría, además de que es sexy como el infierno y esta disponible este verano? Necesito una distracción. Creo que será bueno para todos nosotros.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio.

-El concierto ya vendió todo, pero Kyo le dio a Kagura dos entradas y pidió un relevo en la playa para ir con nosotros. Su cita la canceló esta noche y busca a alguien que vaya con ella. No querrá darte el boleto como su cita, pero estoy bastante seguro de que te lo venderá.

-Todavía tengo su número. Voy a llamarla. Gracias. –No espere a que respondiera antes de colgar y desplazarme a través de mis contactos buscando el nombre de Kagura.

~•~

Kikyo decidió que condujéramos en vehículos separados, dado que Inuyasha y yo conducíamos camionetas y Bankotsu manejaba un Jeep. No me gustó ese plan, porque me dejaba con Kagura, y Kagome, a solas con Bankotsu. No era la combinación que yo estaba buscando. Así que ofrecí usar el Mercedes Crossover de mama. Nadie podría argumentar que eso no era una mejor idea. Excepto Bankotsu, quien no entendía mi propósito.

Lo habíamos enviado con Inuyasha, quien en retribución, consiguió que Kikyo aceptara.

Le había empezado a preguntar a Inuyasha si tomaría el asiento de atrás para que Bankotsu y Kagome estuvieran más cerca de mí, pero la idea de Inuyasha escondido en la parte de atrás, lejos de todos, con Kikyo, hizo que mi pecho dolerá. No creo que pudiera soportarlo. Entonces, me quede en silencia mientras Bankotsu rápidamente tomo la fila de atrás sujetando la mano de Kagome mientras ella se metía al carro. El dolor en pensar en Kikyo e Inuyasha se apagó instantáneamente por el rojo vivo de los celos. Los ojos de Bankotsu se posaban en el trasero de Kagome, el cual apenas se ocultaba en ese vestido.

-Creo que acabas de gruñir- susurró Kagura mientras pasaba junto a mí y abría la puerta del pasajero. Aparte mi mirada de Bankotsu mientras él se movía al lado de Kagome, entre al carro. Sería un largo viaje de media hora.

-Todavía con el ceño fruncido- se burló Kagura a mi lado. Le lance una mirada que solo le causo risa.

-En realidad, pensé que nunca superarías a Kyo. Estoy sorprendida. – dijo en voz baja y luego bajo el espejo retrovisor para mirar a Bankotsu y Kagome.

-Sí ayuda, no creo que a ella le guste- dijo, y luego levanto el espejo hacia arriba.

- Encuentra algo que quieras escuchar.- fue mi única respuesta a sus entrometidos comentarios.

Kagura chasqueo la lengua sonriendo antes de inclinarse al frente y explorar los canales de radio.

-Sabes, Bankotsu es un buen tipo. No tiene segundas intenciones.

Reclinado mis dientes, negué con la cabeza y lance una mirada de advertencia.

-Solas ser muy educado, un buen tipo, Seshomaru Taisho. Has cambiado… mucho.

Ajuste el espejo retrovisor para que Kagome estuviera directamente delante de mis ojos. Ella me miraba. La furiosa frustración se desvaneció cuando me dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Guiñando, eche un vistazo de vuelta en la carretera y decidí que el auto sería el único lugar donde Bankotsu la alejaría de mí. Que estuviera seguro que la disfrutaría solo aquí.

-¿Es a Kyo o a Kagome a quien estas checando?- pregunto Kagura a mi costado.

Descubrí que me olvide de Kikyo. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Kikyo estaba justo detrás de mí, sentada al lado de Inuyasha. Levante la mano y ajuste el espejo a tiempo para ver reír a Kikyo y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

El dolor familiar volvió. Sus ojos se levantaron y se encontraron con los míos. La risa que había estado brillando se desvaneció y una tristeza en cuestión surgió en su rostro. Echaba de menos esos ojos riendo por mí. Agarrando el volante más duro, centre mi atención en la carretera en lugar de la chica que siempre amaría o a su prima, quien me lanzaba una oleada de lujuria cada vez que se me acercaba.

-Es posible que quieres ajustar el espejo.- la suave advertencia de Inuyasha llego detrás de mí. Sí tan solo pudiera odiarlo. Porque lo deseaba tanto.

Buscándolo, arregle el espejo de modo que no podía ver a ninguna de las chicas y me concentre en la canción que Kagura había elegido, que por cierto era muy conveniente.

~•~

Kagome POV

-Me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo esta noche. –Dijo Bankotsu, apoyándose un poco en mí.

Aparte mis ojos de la cabeza de Seshomaru.

-Gracias por invitarme.- respondí, esperando que la decepción en mi voz no fuera evidente.

Cuando Kikyo me dijo que Seshomaru compro el boleto extra de Kagura y organizo todo para que fuéramos juntos, esperaba que hubiera sido por mí, no por ella. Luego el entro al auto y fijo su espejo retrovisor para poder verme y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Pero en unos segundos lo ajustó para poder ver a Kikyo. No había estado mirándome cuando me guiño un ojo… había estado buscando a Kikyo. Inuyasha lo notó, también.

Bankotsu miró a Seshomaru y suspiró.- No estoy seguro de por qué está haciendo esto. Lo lamento, pero parece que esta noche seremos testigos de más drama de los chicos Taisho. Seshomaru nunca superara a Kikyo, a pesar de que ella obviamente ya lo hizo.

Las náuseas que siguieron a sus palabras no me sorprendieron. Había estado pensando lo mismo, pero escucharlo de alguien más era duro. Estaba tan seguro de que Seshomaru me había notado hoy. Podía sentir su atracción hacia mí. Pero entonces, ¿Qué sabía yo sobre los chicos y el sexo? No sabía nada. Si algún chico tenía su entrepierna presionando entre las piernas de una chica probablemente tendría una erección. De lo que he escuchado hablar de chicos, no podían evitarlo.

Suspirando, me escabullí de vuelta en mi asiento y cruce mis piernas. Mis esperanzas de que esta noche fuera sobre mí, se habían ido. Bankotsu merecía algo mejor que yo ansiando llamar la atención de Seshomaru. Después de todo era Bankotsu, no Seshomaru, quien pagaría por mi comida y mi boleto.

-Nunca he ido a un concierto antes.- Dije queriendo cambiar de tema.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se iluminaron.- ¿En serio? Entonces, yo soy tu primero- dijo moviendo las cejas burlonamente. No podía dejar de reír.

-Supongo que lo eres- le respondí en un tono coqueto que había estado practicando en casa, sola en mi habitación, pero nunca lo use con un chico.

Abrió mucho los ojos por un segundo y luego cerró la distancia entre nosotros y deslizó su mano sobre mi muslo para tomar mi mano entre las suyas. Y lo dejé. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Para cuando llegamos al restaurante junto a la playa, ya había tenido tiempo para superar suficientemente mi decepción y divertirme un poco. Si tendría que ver a Seshomaru mirando a Kikyo toda la noche, posiblemente terminaría en el cuarto de baño, con la necesidad de vomitar. Uso ahora, sin embargo, yo estaba bien.

-Te encantará este lugar. Tienen las mejores ostras fritas para chicos. –Informó Bankotsu mientras nos dirigimos hacia los escalones que conducían al restaurante.

-O podrías comerlas crudas.- la voz de Seshomaru tan cerca de mi oído me sobresalto. Alejando mi atención de nuestro destino, gire para mirar a Seshomaru caminando a mi lado. Me lanzo una atractiva sonrisa. – Voy a compartir mi docena contigo.

-¿Docena?- pregunté, todavía deslumbrado por el tentador olor de su colonia y el ligero roce de sus dedos cuando toco los míos.

-Ostras crudas- respondió en una voz cansina y perezosa.

-Oh, yo nunca he comido una antes. No estoy segura de querer.- mi voz sonó sin aliento y afectada por el. Era débil en lo que a Seshomaru se refiere.

-Te voy a enseñar exactamente cómo hacerlo, así lo haces lento y suave, es agradable- su voz se desvaneció hasta volverse ronca.

Quería sentir un poco de aire, porque de pronto hacia mucho, mucho calor aquí afuera. La brisa del mar no hacía nada para refrescarme.

-Oh- Fue todo lo que pude decir como respuesta.

-Sí ella quiere ostras, yo conseguiré ostras para ella- Respondió Bankotsu en un tono molesto, recordándome que estaba a mi otro lado.

-Solo me ofrecí a compartir mi comida, Bankotsu. No hay necesidad de molestarse. –Respondió Seshomaru, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Sus dedos suavemente se entrelazado con los míos y luego trazo una caricia hasta el interior de mi brazo. Tuve que apretar los dientes para no hacer un embarazoso sonido causado por la deliciosa sensación de su toque.

Bankotsu abrió la puerta y luego me acercó a él, puso la mano en mi espalda para dirigirme dentro del restaurante. Se estaba poniendo entre mi y Seshomaru. Lo cual me hizo sentir culpable. Casi me había derretido en un charco a los pies de Seshomaru mientras yo estaba en una cita con Bankotsu.

-Tengo que ir al tocador. Kagome, ven conmigo.- dijo Kagura, mientras me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba al baño, lejos del resto del grupo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro detrás de mi. Kagura se dio la vuelta.

-Guau, nena. ¿Necesitas echar un poco de agua fría a tu rostro? Creo que hasta yo tengo que refrescarme después de lo que fui testigo.

Dejando escapar un gemido, me cubrí la cara con mis manos.

Genial, todo el mundo lo habían notado. ¿Por qué Seshomaru me hacía esto? Estaba a su entera disposición. Era ridículo. Quería poner a Kikyo celosa conmigo y que ella cayera directamente a sus brazos. ¡UGH!

-Lo siento- dije finalmente a través de mis manos.

Kagura rio entre dientes. -¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no has hecho nada. Seshomaru Taisho es caliente, Kagome. Él nunca había hecho eso, y quiero decir nunca, lo que yo voy a presenciar, nunca. Ni siquiera con Kikyo. No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Quiero decir, el chico siempre ha sido muy educado y respetuoso. Nunca fue sexy. Me refiero a sexy. No sabía que pudiera serlo. Pero, diablos, juro que tengo que echar un poco de hielo a mi blusa. Siempre pensé que era muy lindo, pero no podía competir con Inuyasha en cuanto a su personalidad… bueno. Pero guau-oh-guau, él es ardiente. Hubiera saltado a sus pies si me lo hubiera dicho a mí, y eso que no tengo novio.

Deje caer mis brazos y deje que las palabras de Kagura fueran hundiéndose en mi cabeza.

-Piénsalo. ¿Lo viste alguna vez tocar o mirar a Kikyo de una forma que insinuase que quería estar a solas con ella? No, no lo hiciste. Porque nunca ocurrió. Actuaba como si ella fuese una sacerdotisa y el un monje. Pero contigo, en este momento, -Kagura agito la mano hacia mí y sonrió con picardía,- estaba CALIENTE.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte con incredulidad.

-¡Sí, de verdad! La pregunta es… ¿Qué estás haciendo con Bankotsu? Por qué él es un buen tipo. No quiero verlo sufrir y parece que realmente le gustas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me acerque al fregadero.

-No sé, quiero decir, yo no le gusto de esa manera, ni nada. Es un buen tipo y parece interesado en mí y pensé… - mi voz se fue apagando. Bankotsu era su amigo y no estaba segura, porque pensé ir a un cita con Bankotsu sería buena idea.

-Pensaste que Seshomaru se pondría celoso. Me di cuenta de eso. Somos mujeres, Kagome. Esto ocurre cuando un dios, como Seshomaru Taisho, da rienda suelta a su poder sobre nosotras. Aléjate de Bankotsu suavemente. No le hagas daño, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, y levante la mirada para ver mi reflejo en el espejo. ¿Quién era esa chica que me regresaba la mirada? ¿Ya no la conocía más? No solo se veía diferente, actuaba completamente diferente.

-No voy a hacerle daño. Me asegure de que él lo entienda, y no le haré caso a Seshomaru esta noche.

Kagura asintió.- Bien.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió y Kikyo entró, mordiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes mientras miraba entre Kagura y yo.

-Tuve que intervenir un poco, pero creo que todo está mejor ahora- informó Kagura mientras caminaba tentativamente al baño.

-Oh, está bien- ella me observó un momento-. ¿Tu estas bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-Seshomaru es diferente con ella, Kyo- dijo Kagura sin rodeos.

-Lo sé. Lo noté.

-Creo que más de lo que él se ha dado cuenta.

Kikyo miro a Kagura y puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Eso crees?

Kagura asintió.- Sí.

Kikyo tomo mi mano y la apretó.

-Vamos, volvamos antes de que uno de ellos diga algo malo y todo el infierno se desate.

~•~

Oh-uh la historia se esta poniendo interesante no? De solo leer el capítulo me da mas calor. No se ustedes pero aquí, hace mucho calor. Hahaha otra vez me desvíe del tema. Espero que les haya gustado a todos. No vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

Atte. BonieeTaisho :9


	13. Chapter 13

**hola a todos! Como se encuentran hoy? me alegra mucho de que estén aquí. este capitulo esta super interesante. Espero que lo disfruten. Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia es una adap. de Abbi Glines.**

**~•~**

Capítulo 10.-

Seshomaru POV

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Bankotsu tan pronto como Kikyo estuvo fuera de la audiencia.

-¿Kyo yendo al baño?-arrastré las palabras en un tono aburrido.

Bankotsu comenzó a ponerse de pie y me gruñó.

-Siéntate- ladró Inuyasha por lo bajo, y Bankotsu se sentó de nuevo en su silla-. Sabes lo que quiso decir, Seshomaru.

-Él sabe que me gusta, Kagome. Diablos, estuvo con nosotros todo el día en el barco. Estaba conmigo. Conmigo. Ella quiere estar conmigo. Lo puedes ver en toda su cara. No es mi culpa que la invitaras a salir y sea demasiado buena para que te rechazara.

Bankotsu dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Sabía que yo tenía razón.

-Todavía estás enamorado de K…- se calló cuando Inuyasha volvió su mirada furiosa hacia él.

-No, no estoy enamorado de Kyo. Ella ha cambiado y yo estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo. Pero te estas poniendo en mi camino.

-¿Tienes que coquetear con ella en mi cita? ¿Podrías al menos dejarme disfrutar esta noche con ella?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, tome la Coca-Cola que la camarera había colocado delante de mí.

-¿Y dejarla pensar que no me importa que este contigo? No puedo hacerlo. Necesita saber lo que quiero.

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta y se levantó.

-Hola, bebe.- Tiró de la silla a su lado para que Kikyo se sentara.

Volví la cabeza para ver como Kagome se acercaba a la mesa, desplazando su mirada de mí a Bankotsu. Había tomado estratégicamente el lugar al final de la mesa cuando Bankotsu se había sentado, dejando el lugar al lado extremo abierto para Kagome.

-Supongo que el asiento no es para mí- dijo Kagura en un tono divertido, cuando me paso para ir a sentarse en el otro lado de Kikyo.

Kagome acerco su silla y se sentó, poniendo distancia entre Bankotsu y yo. Deslizando mi silla, cerré la distancia entre nosotros hasta que mi muslo estuvo descansando contra el de ella.

-Hola- dije en voz baja, mientras me miraba a través de la cortina de cabello que nos separaba. Extendí la mano y aparte su sedoso cabello, que bloqueaba mi vista, detrás de su oreja. – Ahí, eso está mejor.

Su postura se tensó.

-¿Vas a comer las ostras conmigo?- le pregunté, inclinándose para ver su menú, en lugar de abrir el mío.

-Oh, yo ..uh..- tartamudeo y Kagura dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro.

-Bájale un poco, ¿Quieres? La chica esta tan estresada que ni siquiera puede hablar.

No quite mis ojos de Kagome.

-¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?

Kagome alzó los ojos para encontrarse con mi mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa se asomó en sus labios. El rosa pálido de brillo labial que usaba los hacia parecer aún más rellenos de lo normal. Me incline y ola un pequeño aroma a frambuesa.

-Un poco- respondió en voz baja.

Se encontraba en una cita con Bankotsu y yo le hacía pasar un momento difícil, no parecía estar cómoda. El sentimiento de culpa que acompañó y ese conocimiento me impidió inclinarse y tomase un pequeño bocado de esos labios con sabor a frambuesa.

-Lo siento. Voy a detenerme- dije en voz baja, lo suficiente para que solo ella pudiera oírme. La voz de Kikyo se escuchó en el fondo, mientras intentaba llamar la atención lejos de Kagome y de mí.

-Gracias- respondió, y luego volvió la mirada al menú en frente de ella. Deslice mi silla hacia atrás a una distancia adecuada, me negué a mirar en su dirección mientras ordene mi comida y tenía una conversación con todos. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en no dejar que mi mirada permaneciera mucho tiempo en ella o bajar la voz cuando le hablaba directamente. Incluso pude comer una comida entera mientras veía a Inuyasha besar la mano de Kikyo, su hombro desnudo y contemplarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

~•~

-Ese es el Seshomaru que recuerdo. Me pregunte a donde habías ido – susurro Kagura mientras caminaba a mi lado en el muelle. Kikyo e Inuyasha hicieron su camino, Bankotsu y Kagome venían detrás de nosotros. No me di la vuelta para comprobarlo. No estaba seguro de poder controlarme si lo veía tomándola de alguna manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte solo porque necesitaba una distracción.

-El caliente y cachondo Seshomaru. Nunca te he visto tratar a una chica como si quisieras comértela a la primera oportunidad. Fue… interesante.

-¿Crees que Kagome me tiene caliente y cachondos?

Kagura soltó una carcajada.

-Sé que Kagome te tiene caliente y cachondos. Si la chica moviera su dedo en tu dirección, la tendrías contra la primera superficie dura que encontraras.

Detuve mis pasos y mire a Kagura.

-¿Qué?

-No actúes como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando. Quieres a esa chica. La dulce, primorosa y bien portada Kagome, y es sexy y se está metiendo bajo tu piel. Nunca hiciste eso con Kyo. Ni una sola vez te vi mirarla como si la desearas. Era tu trofeo o posesión y estabas muy orgulloso de ella, pero nunca puso tu cuerpo a cocinarse a fuego lento.

Apretando la mandíbula, fulmine con la mirada a Kagura.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Amé a Kikyo con locura. Ella era mi mundo. Planee mi futuro en torno a ella. Nunca fue un trofeo o posesión. El hecho de que no la tratara como un pedazo de culos caliente no significaba que no fuera mi razón de vivir. La respetaba. Nunca la traté con nada menos que respeto. No estoy en peligro de enamorarme de alguien como Kagome. Ella es una distracción. Claro, la trato de manera diferente, ella es diferente, pero es solo por diversión.

Los ojos muy abiertos de Kagura mientras miraba de derecha a izquierda me alertaron que no noté el hecho de que levanté mi voz. Volví la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a Kikyo e Inuyasha mirándome. La expresión de Inuyasha era todo menos contenta y Kikyo pareció estar a punto de llorar. Pues bien, al diablo.

Kagome.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, vi los grandes ojos azules de Kagome brillando, con lágrimas no derramadas mientras me miraba. Bankotsu me miraba con una expresión asesina.

-Kagome- comencé a ir hacia ella, y sacudió la cabeza hacia mí y se volvió para salir corriendo. Di un paso para perseguirla cuando Bankotsu se puso delante de mí.

-No. No voy a dejar que le hagas esto. Pensé que quizás eras sincero y estuve a punto a darme por vencido. Y dejar que la tuvieras. Pero no es así. Si la quisieras no hubieras sido capaz de gritar eso sabiendo que te iba a oír.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Bankotsu!- lo empuje, cuando una gran mano se cerró sobre mi hombro.

-Tienes que dejarlo que valla tras ella. Ya has hecho suficiente.- Inuyasha no me dejaba ir. Tendría que pelear con el primero y eso solo nos llevaría a los dos a la cárcel.

Aplastado por la derrota, me di vuelta y camine hacia el coche. Una vez que el concierto inicio e Inuyasha se distrajo, fui a buscarla. Me gustaría solucionar este problema. Tenía que hacerlo. La mirada de dolor en sus ojos fue más doloroso de la que hubiera imaginado.

~•~  
>Kagome POV<p>

-Kagome, espera- llamo la voz de Bankotsu detrás de mí. Por mucho que no quisiera que no me viera llorar por Seshomaru, no podía seguir huyendo de él. Era mi cita. Lentamente, me detuve y me apoye contra la pared de ladrillo fuera de los baños.

Bankotsu se detuvo frente a mí y la expresión de preocupación en su rostro me hizo sentir aun peor.

-Kagome, lo siento.

-¿Por qué? No has hecho nada más que cometer el error de invitarme a salir en una cita. – Extendió la mano, toco un lado de mi cara y me seco las lágrimas con el dedo.

-Nada sobre invitarme a salir fue un error.

Deje escapar una risa triste.

-Sí, claro.

- Lo digo en serio- suspiro y dejo caer la mano para agarrar una de las mías.- Noté hoy en el barco que te gusta Seshomaru. El resto de la población femenina aquí tiene una cosa con Seshomaru, a excepción de Kyo, así que no fue un gran problema. Todavía quería mi oportunidad. No esperaba que Seshomaru encontrara una manera de invitarme.

Había sido tan estúpida como para creer que el vino aquí por mí. Fue triste, cuan engañada había estado.

-Soy una idiota- susurro a través del nudo en mi garganta.

-No, eres inteligente, hermosa y divertida.

Le sonreír y limpie el resto de las lágrimas en mi cara.

-Gracias.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, solo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas. Si eso está bien.

Bankotsu asintió.

-Claro, te veré de nuevo en nuestros asientos.

-Está bien.

Me lave la cara con agua fría en el lavabo y me seque con una toalla de papel. I maquillaje se había ido. Tenía maquillaje en el bolso, pero lo había dejado en el coche. Seshomaru probablemente lo había cerrado, pero la gente en este pueblo raramente cerraba su coche. Necesitaba caminar y dejar de pensar en las cosas. Podría revisar el coche y darme un tiempo para que mi cara roja volviera a su color natural.

Busque la línea D y camine hasta vi el parachoques del mercedes de la madre de Seshomaru. Zigzagueando entre los autos, no noté la puerta abierta del coche hasta que Seshomaru estuvo en frente de mí.

-Kagome-dijo en un tono sorpresa.

Asegurándose, comencé a tirarme para volver corriendo al baño y llorar un poco más, porque él era tan perfecto que dolía mirarlo.

-Kagome, por favor, no te vayas. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ya has dicho suficiente.

-Kagome-Seshomaru me tomó del brazo y con firmeza pero suavemente me dio la vuelta y me hizo retroceder hasta que estuve contra la puerta del auto-. Necesito que me escuches- declaró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, frotando suavemente mis mejillas con las yemas de sus pulgares.

-Soy un idiota- comenzó y luche contra el impulso de asentir con la cabeza, concordado-. No quise decirlo de esa manera. Ni siquiera sé si era por ti o como me haces sentir.

-¿En serio? Por qué ten seguro que sonó así.- escupí.

-Kagura me acusó de no haber querido a Kikyo. Dijo que yo pensaba que era una posesión o trofeo. Me enfureció. – cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración-. Contigo, las cosas son diferentes. No estoy seguro de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, siento algo que nunca he sentido antes. Me gustas. Tanto. Me sorprende y me asusta como el infierno. Quizás no soy bueno para ti. Quizás lo que siento está mal. Porque yo amaba a Kikyo. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba… pero nunca sentí el deseo incontrolable de tenerla bajo de mí. – Su voz se desvaneció.- Nunca inventé excusas para conseguir que envolverá sus piernas alrededor de mí solo para que yo pudiera presionara contra mí. Nunca.- tragó duro-. Nunca pensé en estar dentro de ella.

Me olvide de respirar mientras me miraba a los ojos. Lucia dividido entre el miedo y la nostalgia. El chico dulce del que me había enamorado hace años se hallaba allí, pero por debajo de la otra persona en la que cambiaba.

-No soy bueno para ti. No sé por qué me haces desearte tanto. Me enoje conmigo mismo cuando dije todo eso. Estaba enojado porque te quiero de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Antes, solo quería sobresalir en futbol y la escuela. Quería que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Pero ahora, quiero otras cosas también. Me conduces en una dirección que no puedo entender.

Me puse de pie de puntillas y detuve sus palabras con mis labios, pero antes de que pudiera matarme contra a él, di un paso atrás y rompí el beso.

-Gracias por explicárselo- respondí mientras sus ojos buscaban en mi rostro una respuesta a porque le había besado y me aleje tan de prisa.

-Sé que amabas o amas a Kikyo. Te vi crecer adorándola. Es solo que… no estoy segura de poder manejarlo. Estas coqueteando un momento y al siguiente o tienes mal humor o arenques de ira por Kikyo e Inuyasha.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Seshomaru mientras se agachaba y entrelazada sus dedos con los míos. – no estoy listo para cualquier tipo de relación, pero me gustaría disfrutar de este verano. Antes de que llegaras a la ciudad, no estaba seguro si estaría aquí hasta agosto. Ahora que estas aquí, no me quiero ir más. Me gustaría disfrutar de este último despreocupado verano contigo.

Eso no era exactamente lo que había esperado cuando decidí venir aquí este verano, pero era mucho más de lo que pensé tener. Quizás Seshomaru encontraría la manera de seguir adelante. Además, necesitábamos tiempo para llegar a conocernos el uno al otro sin Kikyo entre nosotros.

-Me gustaría eso también.

~•~

Seshomaru POV

Los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron en sorpresa cuando nos vio a Kagome y a mí caminando hacia ellos, juntos. Se encontraba de pie delante de Inuyasha con sus protectores brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Aleje mi atención de ella y dejé de tratar de leer sus expresiones faciales. Eso era algo que tenía que dejar de hacer. La cabeza de Inuyasha se volvió para ver que miraba Kikyo, y arqueo las cejas y sacudió la cabeza una vez antes de volver a ver el escenario.

-Vine con Bankotsu- dijo Kagome a mi lado.

-Lo sé.- Pero eso no significa que me gustase.

Su pequeña mano agarró la mía y la apretó antes de soltarla rápidamente y caminar hacia Bankotsu, quien finalmente notó que había regresado. Su gesto de preocupación pasó de ella a mí, ya la molesta mirada que me lanzo no me pasó desapercibida. No le gusto que volviera conmigo. No podía culparlo. Odiaba ver el rostro enrojecidos por el llanto de Kagome. La acompañe hasta el cuarto de baño después de que ella recuperará su bolso del coche.

No la seguí. Era la cita de Bankotsu. La única. Porque él era mi amigo y realmente necesitaba distanciarse un poco de Kagome después de la conversación que tuvimos en el coche, pasaría el resto de la noche hablando con Kagura y disfrutando la música.

Kagura me observo mientras me abría camino a su lado. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y decir veinte preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia, le informé:-¿No quiero hablar de ello?

Cerro la boca y me lanzo una mala mirada antes de centrar su atención en los que Bankotsu le decía a Kagome. No me permití ni siquiera mirar hacia ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicos! Como se encuentran en este domingo? Este capítulo me encantó, ahahaha sé que digo eso en todos los capítulos, pero de verdad esta historia me encanta y espero que a ustedes también les encanté. Me gustaría recibir sus comentarios y reviews con sus opiniones de la historia. **

**Esta historia es una adap. De Abbi Glines y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**~•~**

**Capítulo 11**

**Kagome POV**

-No, papi. No es que no quiera estar aquí. Quiero. Es solo que nunca he estado en la ciudad de nueva york y nunca he conocido a Tsubaki. Me sentiría más cómoda si pudiera traer a alguien conmigo.

-_Puedes traer a cualquiera menos a tu madre. No quiero tener que lidiar con ella. Si quiero que hagas tiempo para pasar con Tsubaki. Ella realmente quiere llegar a conocerte. Tenemos noticias especiales para ti. _

-¿Noticias especiales?

Papa se aclaró la garganta y, cubrió la bocina del teléfono, y habló en una amortiguada voz a alguien más. ¿Qué otras noticias podría tener? Ya me había lanzado la bomba del matrimonio. Seguramente, no se estaban mudando a Alpharetta. Eso sería desastroso. Mi madre no sería capaz de dejarme salir de la casa sin pensar que todos los demás están hablando sobre ella o teniéndole lastima.

_-Tsubaki quiere que siga y te diga. De esa manera podrás estar preparada cuando llegues._

-Bien…- respondí esperando con un nudo enfermizo en mi estómago.

_-Vas a ser hermana mayor- r_espondió. Su emoción era inconfundible.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Tsubaki tiene un hijo?- Nada más tendría sentido. ¿Por qué creería que estaría emocionada por un medio hermano que nunca tendría oportunidad de conocer?

_-No, Tsubaki no tiene un hijo, todavía. Tú sabes cómo. Tienes dieciocho años, Kagome. Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés… ¿No? Asumí que tu madre te explicó eso… _

-YO SÉ cómo se hacen los bebés papi. Lo que no entiendo es… espera... ¿Está embarazada?- pregunté con horror. ¿Mi papá había embarazado a alguien? ¡Tenía casi cincuenta! ¿Cómo podían hacer eso los viejos? ¡Ugh! Asco. Iba a ser como el abuelo del niño.

Papá se rió entre dientes en el teléfono.- _Si, Tsubaki está embarazada. Planeamos casarnos esta navidad. Ella ama la navidad en Nueva York pero bueno, el bebé estará acá para la navidad así que en lugar de esperar decidimos ir adelante y tener una boda veraniega._

Estaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo respondía alguien a este tipo de noticias? Me hundí en los escalones de la puerta de atrás de la casa de Kikyo y apoyé mi frente en mis rodillas.

Mi papá continuó con su charla sobre la boda y los planes del bebé. Se mudarían de manhattan a Nueva Jersey para que pudieran comprar una casa. Yo no tendría una habitación, pero podía compartir la pieza del bebé cuando fuera a visitar. Me dijo que era bienvenida cuando quisiera.

-¿Kagome?- la voz de Seshomaru era una distracción bienvenida.

Levantando mi cabeza, subí la mirada a Seshomaru quien estaba en frente de mí con un preocupado ceño fruncido. Me pregunté cuanto había escuchado.

-Papi, tengo que irme. Mi, uh, amigo acaba de llegar y tenemos planes. Te devolveré la llamada después cuando haya decidido que hacer.

_-Vas a venir, sin embargo…_

-No estoy muy segura papi, tengo que irme. Te llamaré cuando sepa. –Apretó el fin de la llamada antes de que pudiera decir algo más. No podía levantarme para irme todavía; necesitaba un momento.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Seshomaru, bajándose a mi lado cuando era obvio que no iba a levantarme pronto.

Empecé a asentir con mi cabeza y termine sacudiendo la en un "no" en su lugar.

Su brazo se envolvió alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo a su lado. Esa pequeña oferta de consuelo causó que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Enterré mi cabeza en la curva de su brazo, e intente silenciar el sollozo que no pude controlar.

Seshomaru no intentó darme ninguna palabra de ánimo o sin sentido. En su lugar, me sostuvo más fuerte y dejo caer pequeños besos en mi cabello, sien y frente muestras lloraba en sus brazos. Nunca había llorado realmente en alguien antes. Abrirme a compartir mis emociones era nuevo para mí. La parte de mí que estaba sorprendida por este comportamiento fue empujada a un lado mientras absorbía todo el consuelo que podía obtener. Sé que sería breve pero mientras lo tenía, lo tomaría.

Luego de varios minutos, me las arregle para controlar mis lágrimas. Levantándome, limpie mi rostro. Por suerte, mi papa había llamado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de maquillarme. Me hubiera humillado si hubiera corrido todo el rímel por toda la camiseta polo blanco de Seshomaru.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Compartir con Seshomaru como mi papa tenía una prometida embarazada de veintitrés años no era algo que haría alguna vez. Era demasiado para mí. No quería ver la lastima en sus ojos cuando me mirara. Preferiría la lujuria o la atracción. Si me tuviera lastima, no sería capaz de lidiar con eso.

-No- respondí, sentándose y revisando cuan mojada había dejado su camiseta.

-Me secaré- me aseguró con una sonrisa. Todavía podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos mientras buscaba mi rostro. Parte de mi quería que supiera todo sobre mi. Excepto que una parte más grande sabía que nunca me mirara igual si supiera cuan patética era mi vida realmente.

-Gracias.

Seshomaru se inclinó hacia adelante y dio un suave beso en cada esquina de mi boca antes de cubrir mi boca con la de él. No intento hacer que me abriera para él. En su lugar, lo mantuvo suave y dulce.

-Mmmm... He estado pensando en esos dulces labios toda la mañana- susurro contra mi boca. Fundirse contra él era fácil e inevitable. No pareciera que pudiera tener suficiente de Seshomaru. Él se alejó, mucho antes de que quisiera lo que hiciera y corrió su mano por mi cabello antes de envolver varios rizos alrededor de sus dedos. -¿Por qué no vas a terminar de arreglarse ya? Estoy ansioso de tenerte toda para mí por el día.

Mis piernas de pronto estaban en completo orden de trabajo de nuevo. Me puse de pie y le sonreír hacia abajo.-Dame diez minutos.

Seshomaru se levantó y comenzó a seguirme adentro cuando se detuvo. –Em, sí, creo que solo esperaré en la camioneta si eso está bien.

Kikyo no estaba adentro. Sé había ido con Inuyasha hace una hora pero sabía por qué no quería entrar. Debe haber montones de recuerdos en esta casa que no estaba listo para recordar justo ahora.

-Bien, no me demoraré. – le aseguré.

~•~

**Seshomaru POV**

Entrar al camino de tierra que llevaba al campo parecía una mala idea. Acababa de pasar el día con Kagome, completamente solos. Y habíamos comprado un saco de dormir, mochila y algunos suministros para nuestro campamento. Luego, en lugar de ver una película me convenció para dieciocho hoyos de mini golf. Había sonado como una idea estúpida pero escuchar la risa de Kagome y verla pavoneándose alrededor cuando había hecho un hoyo en uno, había sido más entretenido que cualquier película.

-No había estado en uno de estos desde… -se fue callando, mordiendo su labio inferior.

La ultima fiesta de campo en la que Kagome había estado, había cubierto a Inuyasha y Kikyo. Cuando la realización de que Kagome había sabido sobre que Inuyasha y Kikyo habían estado tonteando a mis espaldas y no me dijo, había estado decepcionado. Siempre había pensado que estaba en mi equipo. No era su culpa. Había seguido adelante lo suficiente ahora para ver eso claramente. Alcanzando a través del asiento, sostuvo su mano.

-La última vez fue cuando Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban tonteando a mis espaldas. A pesar de que los cubrirse esa noche no era tu culpa. Sin preocupaciones, bien.

Ella dejo que su labio inferior se liberará de sus dientes y apareció rojo e hinchado. Bueno, infiernos, eso era demasiado tentador. Deje ir su mano, deslice mi mano entre sus muslos, y la acerque a mí.

-Así está mejor. Estabas demasiado lejos.- susurré antes de inclinar mi cabeza para que pudiera tirar de su labio inferior en mi boca y suavemente succionarlo. El sonidito de sorpresa que hizo me tuvo acercándola más. Deje que mi mano se deslizara más lejos entre sus piernas desnudas y apriete la suave piel de su muslo en mi mano.

Kagome presionó su pecho contra el mío e hizo un sonido de súplica en su garganta. Levantando su pierna, la lleve sobre mi rodilla y deslice mi mano un poco más arriba dentro de su muslo. Su respiración se desordenó y me di cuenta de que mi corazón estaba acelerado mientras más cerca estaba del borde de su ropa interior.

-No, no lo hagas- dijo Kagome jadeando mientras me daba un suave empujón rompiendo el beso. Rápidamente deslizo su pierna de mi rodilla y cerro sus piernas. Había estado muy cerca a hacer algo que no había hecho sino una vez en mi vida; había estado en séptimo grado y un poco confundido con él porque Rin quería que tocara su ropa interior.

-Lo siento- dije, sentándose atrás en mi asiento y concentrándome en los árboles en frente de mí en lugar si estaba enojada conmigo o peor, aterrada. Necesitaba contener mi palpitante corazón primero. Había estado tan cerca y ella había estado tan cálida.

-No lo sientas. Yo solo… nunca he hecho algo así antes y me puse un poco nerviosa. No estoy segura de que esté lista para eso.

Su pequeña mano cubrió la mía y mi puño duro se relajó bajo su toque.

-Yo tampoco- respondí, finalmente girándome a encontrar su mirada.

Sus ojos se agrandado con sorpresa. – Tu tampoco… ¿Qué?

Deje salir una risa entre dientes y gire mi mano para que nuestras palmas estuvieran tocándose. Luego entrelace mis dedos a través de los de ella. –Nunca he hecho algo como eso antes. A menos que cuentes el séptimo grado cuando Rin nos encerró en el armario de Ayame durante un juego de girar la botella y me forzó a tocar su ropa interior o le diría a toda la escuela que estaba demasiado asustado para besarla.

Una pequeña risa burbujeante escapó de la boca de Kagome y llevo su mano libre sobre ella para evitar reír en voz alta. Sonreí y apriete su mano. Era una historia graciosa.

-Déjame contarte, lo que casi hicimos voló ese muy extraño y perturbador recuerdo fuera del agua.

Esta vez la risa fue demasiado alta para cubrirla con su mano y la alcance y quite su mano de su boca. –No lo hagas. Me gusta escucharte reír. Y es un infierno de historia graciosa. Así que la risa es esperada.

-Mo puedo creer que Rin te haya amenazado. – dijo ella, todavía riendo suavemente.

-¿En serio? ¿Conoces a Rin? Estaba determinada a perder su virginidad antes de la escuela secundaria si fuera posible. Creo que Inuyasha puede que la haya ayudado a cumplir esa meta en nuestro año de octavo grado.

-Oh, mi…

Su risa se desvaneció y una expresión seria llena de pensamientos la remplazo.

-¿Qué esta pasando por esa cabeza tuya ahora?

Una sonrisa forzada inmediatamente apareció en sus labios.- Nada, lo siento. –Miro hacia afuera a la fogata en la distancia entre los arboles de nuez.- ¿Listo para salir?

Era muy cerrada en un montón de cosas. Mientras mas no me quería decir, más quería saber sobre ella.

Su teléfono comenzó a cantar alguna sensible canción de amor que había escuchado antes en la radio y busco su cartera y lo saco. En lugar de contestarlo, rápidamente lo apago y lo deslizó de vuelta adentro del bolsillo de su cartera.

-¿Nadie importante?- pregunté, queriendo que compartiera algo, cualquier cosa conmigo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y alcanzo la manilla de la puerta.-Nop. Nadie a quien no pueda llame más tarde.

Mire mientras saltaba de mi camioneta antes de salir por mi lado. Kagome Higurashi contenía todo muy cerca. Me preguntaba si alguna vez realmente sabría lo que estaba pensando.

~•~

Sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Hakudoshi con Kagome entre mis piernas, estaba satisfecho. Kikyo acurrucado en el regazo de Inuyasha no estaba siquiera en mi radar. Me las había arreglado para hablar con todos, Inuyasha incluido. Discutimos sobre futbol, universidad y nuestro campamento sin ningún problema. Fue agradable. Kagome era agradable. No, Kagome era más que agradable. Tenerla en mis brazos hacia todo soportable.

-Cabeza arriba, Naraku y Rin acaban de aparecer.- dijo Bankotsu, antes de tomar otro trago a su cerveza. Rin no había estado mucho alrededor desde que Inuyasha y Kikyo se habían enrollado. Se me había insinuado algunas veces. Una vez, había estado tentado de llevarla a mi camioneta una noche y solo joderla. Superarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo. No quería que mi primera vez fuera con Rin en la parte trasera de mi camioneta en una fiesta de campo. Había esperado todo este tiempo, podía esperar más. Kyo iba a ser mi primera y última. Pero ese plan ahora había terminado. Me imagine que algún día la chica correcta iba a venir y cuando eso pasara el lugar no sería importante. Solo si fuera con la persona sin la que podía vivir.

-Está viniendo para acá. – dijo Ayame Conakry de suficiencia. La chica amaba el drama. Con Rin alrededor el drama tenía que seguir.

-¿Quieres irte, nena?- le preguntó Inuyasha a Kikyo, comenzando a moverse para que pudiera levantarla.

-No. No tengo miedo de Rin, Inuyasha. ¿Qué va a hacerle? ¿Mmm?-Inuyasha se rio entre dientes y se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nariz a Kikyo. Mi pecho dolió solo levemente con la visión de ellos. Nada como en los tiempos en el pasado cuando había sido incapaz de respirar profundamente cuando él la besaba.

-Bueno, miren a los chicos Taisho. Llevándose bien. Ambos acurrucados con chicas. Nadie intentando golpear al otro. Parece que Seshomaru siguió adelante, Kyo.- Rin arrastro las palabras mientras me pestañeaba y paseaba para detenerse en frente de Kagome que estaba en su camino.

-Y que has superado tu depresión por Kikyo, ¿Por qué no salimos una noche y nos divertimos?

Kagome se tango en mis brazos. Un relámpago protector me atravesó y la atraje contra mi más fuerte, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas.-Tendré que pasar, Rin. Ya encontré a alguien con quien pasar mi verano.

Rin sonrió mientras dejaba que su mirada viajará arriba y abajo por Kagome como si no estuviera impresionada. –Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

-Estoy en desacuerdo.

-Necesitas a alguien con experiencia luego de malgastar todos esos años con la hija del sacerdote.

Escuché a Kikyo ordenarle a Inuyasha que se calme y que la ignore.

-No me gusta la mercancía gastada. Tengo estándares, tú sabes.

La risa de sorpresa de Kagome me tuvo sonriendo como un idiota. Amaba hacerla reír. Se relajó y se inclinó contra mí cuando apreté mi agarre en ella. Saber que la hacía sentir segura y sin amenazas era un sentimiento embriagador.

-Una vez los chicos Taisho eran la cosa más caliente alrededor. No estas aprovechando tu potencial. Ambos son aburridos. Un día ansiaras esa emoción que te perdiste. – me gruñó Rin antes de tirar de su cabello castaño oscuro sobre su hombro y caminar hacia Naraku, quien se había parado silencioso mientras la observaba insinuárseme.

-Vamos Naraku, tengo suficiente de este lugar.- caminó a su lado y Naraku me lanzo una mirada de triunfo antes de seguirla.

-¿Por qué la sigue? –Preguntó Kikyo mientras se alejaban.

-Por qué es sexo fácil.- replicó Hakudoshi

~•~

**Parece que Seshomaru se está olvidando más fácil de Kikyo ¿no? Díganme que les parece… **

**¡No dejen de enviarme sus comentarios por favor! Les manos saludos y besos desde México. Atte. BonieeTashio. :9**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola amigos! Cómo están? Estoy feliz de que estén aquí.. por favor no dejen de mandar sus comentarios. Esta historia es una adaptación de Abbi Glines. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

~•~

Capítulo 12

Kagome POV

-Si vas a dormir en la carpa de Inuyasha, entonces ¿Quién va a dormir conmigo? No quiero dormir sola en una carpa. Hay osos negros en las montañas. Sé que es un hecho porque lo googleé.

Kikyo me lanzo una sonrisa descarada por encima del hombro.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que podrás compartir una carpa con Seshomaru. No tengo dudas de que el preferiría compartirla contigo que con Hakudoshi.

Me dejé caer en su cama y gemir con frustración. Compartir una carpa con Seshomaru sería difícil. Habíamos estado en dos citas desde la fiesta del campo y ninguna de esas veces habíamos hecho algo ms que basarnos. Luego de que le pusiera freno a su mano subiendo lentamente por mi muslo, él las había mantenido alejadas de mi cuerpo.

-No se ha ofrecido y yo no le voy a preguntar. ¿Puedo conseguir una cerradura para mi carpa?

Kikyo rió y lanzó otro par de shorts en su cama para empacarlos.

-Los osos no pueden abrir la cremallera de las carpas, Kagome.

-Bueno, los psicópatas con motosierras que vagan por el bosque en busca de chicas jóvenes que estén solas para cortarlas en pedazos, si pueden- respondí.

-¡No hay psicópatas con motosierras! No puedo creer que jamás hayas acampando. Es seguro, Kagome. Lo prometo.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú estarás acurrucada a salvo en los brazos de Inuyasha Taisho. Estoy más que segura de que él podría enfrentarse a un oso negro- murmure.

Kikyo sacó una mochila roja grande de su armario, muy similar a la azul real que Seshomaru me había ayudado a elegir. La emoción por nuestro inminente viaje me hacía desear poder compartir su alegría. Pero cada vez que trataba de emocionarme, visiones de osos negros, serpientes y motosierras perseguían mis pensamientos.

-Deja de fruncir el ceño. Estarás bien. Conseguiré a alguien con quien puedas compartir la carpa. No vas a estar sola.

Alcanzando el pequeño bikini azul que Kikyo había tirado sobre la cama, lo agarre y levante una ceja con sorpresa.

-Así que, ¿Supongo que tu mama no ha visto este?

Kikyo rodó los ojos y me lo arrebato de las manos antes de echarle una mirada a la puerta para asegurarse que aun estuviera cerrada.

-No, no lo ha hecho. Lo compre para este viaje.

-Apuesto que lo hiciste-Bromee.

Kikyo frunció el ceño.

-Shhh… ¿No recuerdas todo lo que tuve que rogar para poder hacer que esto pasara? Lo único que nos salva es el hecho de que Seshomaru va a estar allí y ellos creen que tú y yo compartiremos carpa. Y puede que haya omitido el hecho de que Inuyasha estará allí.

-¡Kikyo! ¡No lo hiciste! ¿Qué pasara si le preguntan a su madre?- pregunte horrorizada.

-Eso no va a pasar. Mis padres y Inu no Taisho no son exactamente amigos.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices- respondí mientras mi celular me avisaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**Seshomaru: ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Yo: Viendo a Kikyo empacar.**

**Seshomaru: ¿Por qué no estas empacando tú?**

**Yo: Porque estoy estresándome por los osos negros que van a comerme mientras duermo.**

**Seshomaru: ¡Ja! Ningún oso negro va a comerte. No les gustan las azabaches. Estas a salvo.**

**Yo: Muy gracioso. Resulta que me entere que no son muy exigentes y que hay un montón aquí.**

**Seshomaru: Nah, jamás he visto uno.**

**Yo: Bueno, están allí. Googléalo.**

**Seshomaru: Yo te mantendré a salvo.**

**Yo: Tal vez durante el día, pero a la noche cuando este sola en mi carpa vendrán detrás de mí.**

**Seshomaru: ¿Sola en tu carpa? Um, no. Estas en mi carpa.**

Levante la cabeza para ver a Kikyo mirarme mientras me mandaba mensajes ida y vuelta con Seshomaru.

Estaba divertida, por decir menos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué está diciendo?

-Que voy a compartir su carpa con él.

Kikyo levanto sus cejas.

-Te lo dije.

**Yo: ¿Estás seguro?**

**Seshomaru: Infiernos, sí que estoy seguro. ¿Por qué crees que voy a este campamento?**

**Yo: Um… ¿Por qué te gusta dormir en el duro suelo rocoso y ser perseguido por osos?**

**Seshomaru: Graciosa. Lleva tu pequeño y lindo trasero a tu habitación y empaca.**

**Yo: Si, señor.**

-Oh, la de poca fe. –Dijo Kikyo en una voz cantarina mientras me levantaba y metía mi celular en el bolsillo de mis shorts.

-Sí, si tú lo sabes todo. –Respondí.

-¿Vas a empacar ahora?

-Sí, supongo que necesito ponerme a hacer eso. Sin embargo, ¿De verdad tenemos que irnos tan temprano en la mañana?

-Me temo que sí. Es un viaje de cinco horas y luego necesitamos caminar hasta nuestro lugar para instalar el campamento y colocad las carpas antes de que el sol se ponga.

~•~

Aún estaba oscuro cuando Seshomaru llego en la suburban de su papá. Tenía lugar para ocho. De esta manera podíamos ir todos juntos. Yo había empacado tanta ropa como pude en mi mochila. Kikyo me había asegurado que había duchas en el terreno que podíamos usar no iba a meterme en agua infestada por serpientes para lavarme.

-Buen día, guapa. – dijo Seshomaru mientras salía a trompicones por la puerta. Nos habíamos quedado dormidas y no había habido tiempo para hacer café.

Mis ojos se centraron en el vaso de plástico en su mano mientras me lo alcanzaba.

-Lo tomas solo ¿Verdad?

-Ven aquí- dije agarrando un puñado de la camisa negra que el llevaba puesta hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera besarla. Le di un beso muy sonoro en los labios antes de agarrar el vaso de sus manos. –Eres mi héroe.

-Si voy a recibir ese tipo de saludo puede que empiece a aparecer cada mañana con un vaso de café en la mano. – dijo Seshomaru arrastrando las palabras en una sexy voz mientras deslizaba su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

-Tenemos que cargar el auto. Aléjate de la chica, mandilón, y ven a echar una mano.- se quejó Hakudoshi mientras tomaba mi mochila y mi bolsa de dormir del porche y se dirigía con ellas a la suburban. Seshomaru se echó a reír y agarro un bolso extra de lona que Kikyo y yo habíamos empacado con algunas pocas cosas que no pudimos meter en nuestras mochilas. Me miro y levanto una ceja en forma de pregunta.

-Las mochilas no tenían lugar suficiente. Además, no es todo mío. Tanto Kikyo como yo necesitábamos unas pocas cosas más. –Explique.

-Estas rompiendo una regla de campamento pero porque luces increíblemente ardiente en esos pequeños shorts de senderismo, lo pasaré por alto.

Me puse la taza humeante de café en los labios para esconder la tonta sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Seshomaru Taisho podía ser tan bueno coqueteando?

-¿Qué es esa bolsa?- exigió Kouga mientras Seshomaru se lo lanzaba para que pudiera amarlo al techo del auto.

-Kyo y Kagome tenían pocas cosas que no entraban en sus mochilas. Cállate y átalo. – respondió Seshomaru y se volvió a mí con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ayame intento hacerlo y le hice llevarlo de vuelta adentro. – se quejó Kouga.

-No es nuestra culpa que seas un novio apestoso, Kouga. Ahora átalo. –dijo Inuyasha en un tomo de disgusto mientras se acercaba desde la parte trasera de la suburban.

Camine hacia la camioneta para subirme y me derive porque no estaba segura de sí debería asumir que iba a viajar al frente con Seshomaru.

Busqué por el pario a Kikyo, pero todavía estaba oscuro y la luz del porche solo iluminaba parte del patio.

-Así que, ¿Eres la nueva chica de Seshomaru?- pregunto una voz desconocida detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para ver una chica de baja estatura con una cabeza llena de cabello rubio pálido casi blanco. Sus ojos oscuros casi negros, tan sorprendentes que tenían que ser lentes de contacto. Era bonita.

-Um, si, bueno no. Solo somos amigos -respondí.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-No son solo amigos. Seshomaru no besa a sus amigas. Si lo hiciera, yo estaría en la fila esperando mi turno. He sido su amiga desde preescolar y no me ha besado ni una vez.

-Oh- fue la única respuesta que encontré para ella. Era demasiado temprano y yo no me había terminado el café todavía. Mis capacidades verbales eran escasas.

-Soy Kanna. Kagura es una de mis mejores amigas. Fuimos animadoras juntas los cuatro a los de secundaria. Hakudoshi y yo tenemos una cosa de a veces si, a veces no. Ahora mismo, es sí. – me guiño el ojo y tomo un sorbo de su termo.

-¿Vas a entrar? Creo que Hakudoshi y yo iremos en la parte trasera. –hizo una pausa y miro alrededor.- A menos que Inuyasha y Kyo la tomen. No creas que estoy muy interesada en la maratón amorosa de Inuyasha Taisho durante todo el camino.

-¿Van a sentarse cuatro personas en la parte trasera? ¿No va a estar atestado de gente?

Kanna frunció el ceño como si acabara de caer en la cuenta.

-Oh, supongo que no podemos sentarnos todos en parejas. Ahora, realmente no estaba segura de donde debería sentarme.

Seshomaru vino desde atrás y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Vas a sentarte aquí conmigo. Si tengo que conducir todo el camino, al menos merezco que me entretenga.

Eso respondía a mi pregunta.

Kanna echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Kouga y Hakudoshi atar cosas al techo del auto.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a sentarnos? Estoy lista para meterme y no sé dónde sentarme.

-Kyo y yo iremos atrás. Alguien tendrá que viajar allí con nosotros si vamos a entrar todos.- le informó Inuyasha mientras abría la puerta y ayudaba a Kikyo a meterse.

-Hakudoshi tú vas atrás con Inuyasha. Kanna puede sentarse con Ayame y yo en el medio.- señalo Kouga.

-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme atrapado en la parte de atrás con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no puedes ir tú?- espetó Hakudoshi.

-Por qué Ayame es mi novia. Kanna es tu compañera de follar-respondió Kouga, basándose del techo y comprobando las correas una vez más con un fuerte tirón.

-¡Oye! ¡No me llames así!- grito Kanna.

Kouga se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento Kanna. Los llamó como los veo. Si ustedes dos alguna vez lo hacen exclusivo, me aseguraré de cambiar de opinión.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que acabarás de decir collar en el patio del sacerdote- Hakudoshi sonrió mientras daba la vuelta al vehículo hacia nosotros.

Seshomaru se inclinó y me susurro al oído:- Van a discutir sobre esto por unos minutos más. Adelántate y entra.

Sostuvo mi mano y me ayudo a subir. Amaba como me hacía sentir especial cuando hacia pequeñas cosas como esa.

-Pararé en un Starbucks y te conseguiré más café tan pronto como salgamos de aquí.- me prometió antes de cerrar la puerta.

~•~

Seshomaru POV

Kagome estaba sosteniendo la nueva taza de café cerca de su nariz, oliéndola a su antojo. Ella estaba mucho más despierta y alerta que cuando había salidos tambaleándose de la casa más temprano en una nube de sueño. Había querido acurrucarme contra ella y llevarla vuelta a la cama, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer. Había trazado una línea entre nosotros físicamente y yo estaba tratando de mantenerme detrás de esa línea. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, se hacía cada vez más difícil.

-¿Por qué el café de Starbucks huele menor que cualquier café hecho en casa?- pregunto ella, con sus ojos en mi dirección mientras pestañeaba coquetamente. Si no fuera por el hecho de que ya sabía que la chica no tenía idea de cómo coquetear, pensaría que lo hacía a propósito. Cuanto más la conocía más me daba cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de lo tentadora que era.

-Es un juego mental. Hacen un excelente trabajo de marketing.-respondí, buscando mi taza y tomando un largo trago antes de volver a ponerla en él apoya-vasos.

-Mmm … no lo sé. He intentado comprar el café marca Starbucks en la tienda y hacerlo en casa, pero no huele igual.

Comencé a responderle, pero Hakudoshi gritó:- No hay suficiente lugar en este asiento para mí y para Inuyasha. Estamos apretados. Kanna y yo necesitamos intercambiar los lugares.

-Inuyasha, solo pon a Kyo en tu regazo y muévase- respondí, echándole un vistazo a Kagome que me estaba mirando con sorpresa en los ojos. Guiñándome un ojo, busque su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

Solo sacudió la cabeza y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Dios, así está mucho mejor –gruñó Hakudoshi en voz alta-. Tirarme mi almohada, Kanna. Voy a tener que ir a dormir. Con Kyo en el regazo de Inuyasha esto va a terminar yéndose de las manos muy pronto y preferiría no mirar.

Mi estómago se tensó ante sus palabras pero solo por un segundo. No me había molestado sugerir que Kikyo se sentara en el regazo de Inuyasha, pero la idea de que el la tocara todavía me llegaba. Entrelazado mis dedos con los de Kagome, me centre en el camino y el hecho de que ella estaría acurrucado a mi lado por las próximas tres noches.

~•~

Las carpas estaban todas puestas y el fuego ardía brillantemente para cuando el sol se luso en las montañas. Las chicas habían subido a los baños a ducharse. Habíamos tenido que instalar el campamento más cerca de lo que yo preferiría de la casa de baños públicos, pero Kikyo había hecho un mohín cuando sugerí que nos moviéramos otro kilómetro. Inuyasha había bajado todo de sus manos y sin mirarme ni a mí ni a nadie había comenzado a instalar el campamento. Kikyo jamás me había hecho un mohín cuando quería que las cosas fueran a su manera. Fue extraño ver su posición en una opinión. Fue incluso más extraño ver a Inuyasha rendirse ante alguien tan fácilmente. Ella realmente era diferente con él. No se rendía ante su voluntad y le preguntaba lo que el que él quería primero. La pequeña niña de espíritu libre que le gustaba arrojar globos de agua a los autos, envolver los patios en papel higiénico, estaba de vuelta. Solo había necesitado a Inuyasha para ayudarla a encontrarse otra vez. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al darme cuenta de que era mi culpa que ella se hubiera perdido a sí misma. Me aleje de la luz de la fogata y me metí en la oscuridad para observar la naturaleza sombría que nos rodeaba. Presionando una mano contra mi pecho, me frote duro para alejar la emoción punzante allí.

Justo cuan do pensaba que las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor con cómo me sentía acerca de Kikyo, siempre pasaba algo que me enviaba en espirales de vuelta al dolor. Por supuesto, se estaba poniendo más fácil y ni era ni de cerca todo lo que había sido al principio. Kikyo siempre seria mi más grande error. No porque la hubiera amado, sino porque la había ofendido.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de Inuyasha rompió el silencia a mi alrededor.

Dejando caer la mano de mi pecho, la metí en mi bolsillo y asentir sin darme la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? ¿Alejándose de los quejidos de Hakudoshi?

-Solo miro los alrededores. –Respondí.

Inuyasha se detuvo a mi lado. Podía verlo observar en la misma dirección que yo desde mi visión periférica.

-Pareces feliz con Kagome. Kyo dijo que le gustas mucho.

Podía escuchar la silenciosa advertencia en su voz. Si hería a Kagome, hería a Kikyo e Inuyasha no estaría bien con eso.

-Kagome es genial. Conoce mi postura. Agosto llegara pronto y yo me iré a la universidad y ella se irá … a dondequiera que vaya a ir.

Inuyasha giro la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes a donde irá a la universidad?

-No. Jamás ha salido a colación.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

-Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, tu era el hermano bueno. Eras cuidadoso con los sentimientos de los demás. Eras jodidamente ridículo lo atento y amable que eras. Has cambiado, hombre. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero extraño a ese chico. Él era alguien a quien siempre admiré. No podría estar más orgulloso de mis decisiones, pero siempre estuve tan condenadamente orgulloso de las tuyas.

La ira que había surgido se fue al instante, con esa última oración. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y volvió al campamento dejándome allí para pensar en lo que había dicho. Eso era algo que jamás había imaginado que admitirá mi duro y cabrón hermano.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola chicos. Como se encuentran este día? Estoy un poco triste porque no he recibido ningún comentario, de verdad me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta o lo que no les gusta.

Bueno este capítulo viene con una advertencia. Habrá un poco de contenido sexual explícito. Así que si no quisieran leer este tipo de cosas pueden saltárselo ok?

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Y la historia es una adap. De Abbi Glines.

~•~

Capítulo 13

Kagome POV

Me senté en mi saco de dormir, revisando los mensajes que aparecieron por arte de magia cuando llegamos a las saunas. La cobertura en este páramo no era muy buena. Pero había Wi-Fi en el sauna, lo cual era sorprendente y de alguna manera divertido. Seshomaru, Inuyasha y Kouga seguían apagando la fogata y asegurándose de que todos nuestros suministros quedaran guardados de forma segura por la noche. Nos habíamos sentado alrededor de la fogata y asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Seshomaru había traído un par de cosas frías en una nevera, pero tuvimos que comernos todo esa noche, porque para mañana el hielo se habría derretido y la comida se arruinaría. Yo ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que tendríamos mañana por la noche de comer.

**Papa: Necesito que me llames.**

**Papa: Por favor, llámame, cariño. Tu teléfono no da señal.**

**Papa: Llame a casa. Tu tía me dijo que estabas de campamento. Cuídate y llámame lo antes posible.**

Aun no estaba lista para hablar con él. Lo llamaría una vez que volviera a casa de Kikyo. Pero en ese momento necesitaba más tiempo.

**Mama: No tienes que ir a Nueva York.**

**Mama: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esa zorra estaba embarazada?**

**Mama: No quiero que vayas allí. Tu padre esta jodiendote la vida completamente. Tan solo ignóralo. ¡No lo llames! Tu tía dice que llamó preguntando donde estabas. ¡Y no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Seshomaru Taisho! Estoy tan emocionada por ti.**

Por fin me las había arreglado para hacer algo tan bueno como Kikyo. Mi madre adoraba a Kikyo y la mayor parte de mi vida tuve que escuchar lo perfecta que era y como debería intentar ser más cómo ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza, borre el resto de sus mensajes sin ni siquiera leerlos.

**Sango: ¿Decidiste que hacer con respecto a la universidad o al menos hablaste con tu padre sobre el dinero?**

**Sango: puedes ignorarse, pero cuando estés atascada en tu primer año, mientras todos viven una experiencia riel universitaria... ¡Deseadas haber hecho algo!**

Ella tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con papa sobre el dinero que necesitaba. Conseguí una pequeña beca, pero si asistía a una universidad de fuera del estado, necesitaría ayuda financiera. Ya había sido aceptada y mi inscripción pagada. El problema era que, debido a los ingresos de mi padre, yo no podía conseguir mucho dinero extra. No solicite préstamos a tiempo y ahora necesitaba ayuda.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Seshomaru entró sonriéndome.

-¿Me esperabas?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y todas las preocupaciones escolares se alejaron.

-Si.

-Primero tenía que matar todos esos osos hambrientos que rodeaban la tienda.- bromeó.

Comencé a replicar cuando el tiro de la camisa sobre su cabeza y su pecho bien definido estuvo a centímetros de mi rostro. Tragando saliva, me concentre en respirar correctamente. Sus abdominales eran tan perfectos que parecían irreales. O sea, ya lo había visto sin camisa antes, pero nunca tan de cerca. Sus pantalones cortos colgaban de sus caderas. Incluso sus caderas estaban definidas. El ligero rastro de vello platinado bajando desde su ombligo hasta debajo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos hizo que tragara saliva. De pronto hacía mucho calor en la tienda y necesitaba que alguien me echara agua fría o un poco de aire.

-Kagome.- la voz de Seshomaru interrumpió mis pensamientos y levante los ojos de su tentador vientre plano para encontrarme con su mirada. Oh, Dios mío. Lamiendo mis labios nerviosamente, intente pensar en una respuesta, pero Seshomaru me recostó y cubrió mi boca y mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios eran más suaves que la mirada que había estado en sus ojos. Jade cuando su pecho desnudo rozó la fina tela de mi blusa de tirantes y la lengua de Seshomaru entró en mi boca, probando y volviéndose loca.

Necesitaba sentirlo. Deslizando mis manos por sus brazos, lo sentí flexionarse bajo mi tacto. Me gusto el poderoso sentimiento que venía con el conocimiento de que yo podía afectarlo con solo un roce y continúe mi exploración por su musculosa espalda. Roce sus deliciosos abdominales con mis uñas, provocándole un gemido. Su boca dejo la mía y comenzó a besar un camino por mi línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Cuanto más se acercaba a mi pecho, mi respiración se hacía más pesada.

Manteniéndose sobre mí con un brazo, su otra mano trazo el cuello de mi blusa con su dedo mientras me observaba de cerca. Sabía que estaba esperando mi permiso para ir más allá, y aunque sabía que no debería dejarlo ir más lejos, no pude decirle que no.

El brillo de necesidad en sus ojos era imposible de negar. Por miedo a que mi voz no funcionara, me incliné hacia su roce como respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, luego una mirada vidriosa los cubrió mientras bajo su cabeza. Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos hasta que su boca llego a mi escote, justo debajo de la línea del cuello.

Sus ojos ámbar retuvieron mi atención mientras su lengua salía y dio un pequeño lametón a la hinchazón de mi pecho, después trazo un camino a lo largo de mi blusa hasta que se encontró con el pliegue que había entre mis pechos. Una mano grande se deslizó debajo de mi blusa y recorrió un rastro caliente por mi estómago, hasta que se detuvo debajo de mi sostén. Algo parecido a un gemido se me escapó y fue todo el estímulo que Seshomaru necesitó. Su mano se deslizó sobre el encaje de mi sujetador y se encontró con el broche del frente que el rápidamente soltó. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentí mis pechos liberarse. Nadie me había tocado así antes.

Cuando su mano cubrió mi seno derecho, casi grite. La sacudida directa hasta el pequeño dolor entre mis piernas me sorprendió. Me quito la blusa lentamente por arriba de mi cuerpo. Si yo iba a detenerlo, ahora sería un buen momento. Abrí mis ojos y comencé a decir algo, pero sus pupilas dilatadas y su expresión asombrada me detuvieron. En cambio, me levante un poco y subí mis brazos mientras él deshacía mi blusa y sostén. Lo había hecho. Mi primera vez topless frente a un chico. Y no era cualquier chico. Era el único con quien me imagine haciendo esto. Cada fantasía que jamás he conjurado sobre Seshomaru Taisho tocándome no hacia justicia a la realidad.

-Kagome- susurro, mirándome. Me removió, abriendo mis piernas para que el pudiera descansar entre ellas y su erección presionó directamente sobre el dolor entre mis muslos.

-Oh dios mío- gemí en voz alta y la boca de Seshomaru estuvo sobre la mía. Sus besos dulces y lentos se habían ido y consumía mi boca con una urgencia salvaje. Mi cuerpo lucho contra el suyo como si tuviera una mente propia y esta vez, Seshomaru gimió. Sus dos manos cubrieron mis pechos desnudos. Rodó cada pezón entre su pulgar y el índice, enviando mi mundo en una espiral fuera de control.

Su boca ahogo mi respuesta hacia él, pero en ese momento no me importó. Era como si alguien hubiera encendido fuegos artificiales dentro de mi cuerpo. Me aferré a él, temerosa de que el miedo me hiciera caer en algún lugar del que ya no pudiera regresar. El dolor se convirtió en un placer que no sabía que existía.

Mientras regresaba lentamente a la tierra, noté dos cosas. Seshomaru ya no tocaba mis pechos. Sus manos se encontraban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, en el saco de dormir, debajo de mí y con los puños apretados. Su cabeza enterrada en la curva de mi cuello y hombro. Seshomaru estaba respirando profundo y firme. Su cuerpo estaba tenso sobre el mío y yo cuidadosamente desenvolví mis piernas alrededor de él, donde me había aferrado a su cintura. Seshomaru no se movió ni se relajó. La preocupación y la vergüenza ante mi reacción a lo que habíamos estado haciendo comenzaron a incrementarse. ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Yo acababa de tener un orgasmo?

Su cálida boca presionó un beso en mi cuello y me estremeció debajo de él.

-No-exigió en un susurro. Me quede quiera, al instante preocupada por haber hecho algo mal.

Nos quedamos allí un par de minutos más en silencio, y mi preocupación comenzó a creer.

Al final, el levanto lentamente la cabeza y luego soltó su mortal apretón del saco de dormir, se quitó de mi con cuidado de no poner cualquier presión entre mis piernas. La humillación se apoderó de mi cuando lo vi tomar mi blusa de tirantes. Sin decir nada, deje que me vistiera. La coloco sobre mi pecho desnudo y estómago, y luego rápidamente se apartó y se sentó de nuevo en su caso de dormir. Yo había hecho algo mal. Mi estómago se sentía enfermo.

-Lo siento- susurré.

Seshomaru levanto la cabeza para poder mirar en mi dirección, pero yo rehuí a su mirada. No podía.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con una voz profundamente ronca que nunca le había oído utilizar.

Cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas en mis ojos, respondí:- No sé por qué hice esto. Lo lamento tanto. No fue mi intención…

Seshomaru se puso frente a mí, apartando mis manos de mi rostro y forzándome a mirarlo.

-¿Lo sientes, Kagome? ¿Entiendes algo de lo que ha pasado?

Me encogió de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

Seshomaru dejó escapar una pequeña risa y tiro de mi hacia su regazo.

-Este ha sido el momento más increíble de mi vida. No lo sientas. Por favor- dijo en el mismo tono bajo y sexy que uso antes.

Lo estudie un momento.

-Pero… no entiendo.

Seshomaru se inclinó y me beso la punta de mi nariz, para luego besar cada uno de mis párpados.

-Déjame explicártelo, entonces. Acabo de tener a una hermosa chica que confió en mí lo suficiente para permitirme tocarla y verla en una manera en que nadie más lo ha hecho. Esto no es como cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes. Ella es impresionante y me respondió. Ella me quería. Yo fui quien hizo que perdiera el control.

Oh. Pero…

-Pero actuaste tenso o molesto cuando yo reaccioné de esa manera y te apartaste como si no quisieras tenerme cerca.

Seshomaru rio entre dientes.

-Kagome, usé cada gramo de autocontrol que pude encontrar para no quitarte esos pantaloncillos cortos e ir a un lugar donde ninguno de los dos está listo aun. Por un momento, todo lo que vi era rojo y estuve cerca de hacerlo. Lo que tú pensaste que era molestia era yo esforzándose para recuperar la jodida calma.

La dureza que aun podía sentir bajo mi trasero mientras estaba sentada en su regazo me dijo que él no se había calmado del todo.

-Pero tu aun estas… - mi voz se desvaneció y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

-Sí, bueno, dudo que pueda deshacerme de esto sin un baño extremadamente frio, lo cual creo que deberé hacer en un minuto.

Oh, guau. Sabía lo suficiente de chicos para saber que les dolía un montón si una chica lo excitada y no hacia… que se liberará. El dolor que yo sentí había sido tan intenso que me rompió en un millón de pecas. No podía imaginar el verme obligada a quedarme en ese estado sin tener un final. Me abrazo mientras yo me aparte un poco.

-Yo podría… ayudarte. –ofrecí en silencia y el cuerpo de Seshomaru se tensó por mis palabras.

-¿Qué?

- Yo podría ayudarte con tu… necesidad de liberarte. Quiero decir, es mi culpa que estés así. Yo puedo… quiero decir, quiero ayudarte.

-Ah, mierda.- murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano y frotándola con fuerza.- Kagome, no puedes decir cosas como estas justo ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que hace que me duela más solo con imaginarlo.

Bajándome de su regazo, no levante mis ojos para ver cuál era su reacción. En cambio, tome una profunda respiración y alargue mi mano hasta el botón de sus pantaloncillos. Su mano agarró la mía.

-Oh, no. No te dejaré hacer eso.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Seshomaru sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Kagome. Iré al baño y arreglar esto.

Apartando su mano con más fuerza de lo requerido, continué bajando sus pantaloncillos.

-Oh, dios- gimió cuando tire de ellos hacia abajo. Levanto sus caderas y pude tirar de ellos lo suficiente. El tamaño era enorme. No es que haya visto otros, pero parecía enorme para mí. Yo estaba subiéndome a un poderoso viaje. Ver a Seshomaru Taisho completamente fascinado por todo lo que yo hacía era sexy, sin mencionar divertido.

Aleje los nervios, la reservada Kagome que gritaba en mi cabeza que no podía tocar a un chico allí, se esfumó. Lleve mi mano hacia sus calzoncillos y sentí su cálida y sedosa erección.

-Santa mierda- exhaló Seshomaru con una profunda voz que envió un estremecimiento a través de mi cuerpo.

~•~

Seshomaru POV

Abrí mis ojos cuando el calor de la luz de la mañana golpeó la tienda. Los acontecimientos de anoche se apoderaron lentamente de mí y el cuerpo pegado a mi lado me hizo sonreír. Anoche, Kagome Higurashi sacudió mi mundo. Cuando estuvo en mis brazos, yo estaba muy, muy seguro que nunca nada me había puesto tan caliente. Pero luego, la expresión de asombro en su cara con la boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa mientras usó sus manos para darme una liberación fue la cosa más absolutamente sexy que había visto jamás.

Tirando de ella con más fuerza contra mi pecho, inhale el aroma dulce y sutil de su champú y cerré los ojos.

-Buenos días- dijo tan aturdida que se dio la vueltas en mis brazos hasta que estuvo frente a mí. La tímida sonrisa en su rostro dijo que sabía que anoche había hecho de mí un hombre muy feliz.

-Buenos días- murmure en voz baja antes de besar su boca.

Retrocedió y se tapó la boca para impedirme hacer nada más.

-Aliento mañanero. Tengo que lavarme los dientes.- explico mientras mantenía la mano sobre su boca.

-Estoy seguro de que huele tan dulce como el resto de ti.- le aseguré, agachando la cabeza y besando su cuello antes de oler su piel lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla reír. Yo no era de risitas tontas, pero esa risa era sexy y rara. Me gustó. Mucho.

-Hay que levantarse. Tenemos que encontrar la cascada. Hará un calor del infierno en pocas horas y debemos estar cerca del agua fría para refrescarnos cuando aumente el calor. –La voz de Hakudoshi resonó en el campamento.

Kagome se apartó de mí y se sentó. Me di la vuelta sobre la espalda y la miré mientras recogía sus cosas para prepararse.

Esbozó una sonrisa hacia mí mientras alcanzaba la cremallera de la tienda. Me percaté de que la noche anterior habíamos tirado el sujetador y me senté y la cogí del brazo.

-No puedes ir así por ahí- dije con una voz más exigente de lo que había previsto. La idea de Hakudoshi o alguien más viendo su sujetador en la tienda envió una posesiva energía a través de mí. De ninguna jodida manera.

-¿Así como?- frunció el ceño, mirando mi mano en su brazo.

Cogí el sujetador y lo agite delante de ella.

-Necesitas ponerte esto.

Levantó la ropa en sus brazos.

-Hoy me pondré el traje de baño bajo la ropa. No necesito ponerme el sujetador hoy.

-Uh, si, lo necesitas. No saldrás de esta tienda de campaña con los pechos cubiertos sólo por ese pedazo fino de algodón.

Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios y me arrebató el sujetador de las manos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ufff este capítulo hizo que me diera mucho calor escribirlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Las cosas se ven muy bien las cosas entre Seshomaru y Kagome. Pero todavía faltan muchas cosas.

En cuanto a la historia, ya vamos como a la mitad, creo. Hahaha si ya vamos a la mitad. y como ya les había dicho, comenten si les gusto, o no les gusto o quieren algo mas. Ok?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Los quiero atte. BonieeTaisho. :9


	17. Chapter 17

Hola chicos. Como se encuentran el día de hoy. Hoy estoy contenta porque no hizo tanto calor aquí donde vivo. En el capítulo de hoy habrá muchas cosas. Cosas buenas y otras cosas malas. Conoceremos otro aspecto de su vida y como Seshomaru reaccionara. Bueno no digo más. Disfrútenlo.

Esta historia es una adap. De Abbi Glines y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

~•~

Capítulo 14

Seshomaru POV

La cascada se encontraba solo a unos 8 kilómetros, lo que era algo bueno porque si tenía que oír a Kanna quejarse un minuto más, iba a enloquecer.

Fui en busca de Kagome y la encontré sentada en una roca a través del agua, junto a Kikyo. Me pare ahí y las observe. Las risas de Kikyo siempre me hicieron sentir alegre. Oyéndola reírse sobre el agua, hablando felizmente con Kagome hace que las cosas se sientan bien. Kikyo había tenido mi corazón por tanto tiempo que después de su traición la habría aceptado de nuevo sin lugar a dudas, si ella preguntaba. Por mucho que amara a mi hermano.

Mis ojos se trasladaron a Kagome quien hablaba ahora. Su expresión feliz me hizo sentirme como un rey. Ella había estado de un humor excelente esta mañana. Saber que era por mí, fue agradable. El recuerdo del toque de Kagome por la noche, excedía cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado alguna vez con Kikyo. No estaba seguro de como sentirme acerca de eso.

Kikyo me poseía. Habría removido cielo y tierra para hacerla feliz. Era diferente con Kagome. Disfrutaba su compañía y estar con ella era estimulante. Pero sabía cómo se sentía el amor y lo que sentía por Kagome ni se acercaba. Era más intenso pero solo físicamente. La idea de dejarla en agosto no dolió de la forma en que lo hizo cuando pensaba en Kikyo estando tan lejos.

-Es un pedazo de trasero caliente. Si te aburres y quieres intercambiar compañeros de tienda solo déjame saber.- sacudí mi cabeza para mirar con furia a Hakudoshi cuando estuvo de pie sonriendo burlonamente con su atención enfocada en Kagome.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- exigí, elevándose por encima de Hakudoshi solo a unos centímetros. Empuñé mis manos preparadas para patear su trasero si se atrevía a repetir su crudo comentario.

-Guau Seshomaru, cállate amigo. Sabes que no hablaba de Kyo, ¿Cierto?- Hakudoshi levantó sus manos y se alejó de mí.

-Sé de quién estás hablando y sugiero que quites tus pervertidos ojos de ella. No está disponible para cualquiera.

-Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué diablos hiciste Hakudoshi? No estoy seguro de haber visto a Seshomaru tan dispuesto a golpear a alguien antes, aparte de mí- dijo Inuyasha en un perezoso tono.

-Cállate Inuyasha-dije sin mirarlo.

-No sé. Se ha vuelto loco. Solo hice un comentario sobre Kagome. La última vez hablaba de que ella era una jodida "distracción". No sabía que se pondría todo territorial-contestó Hakudoshi, mirando por encima de mi hombro. Podría ver el pedido de apoyo y esto me hizo enojar más.

-Él tiene razón. Déjalo Seshomaru. Has estado refiriéndose a Kagome como una distracción por más de una semana. Si cambiaste de idea, entonces querrías hacérselo saber a todo el mundo.

Odiaba cuando Inuyasha tenía un buen punto. Él era el Neandertal. No yo. Se suponía que él no era razonable. Tirando de mi camisa encima de mi cabeza, la tiré en la tierra rocosa y satén al agua. Necesitaba estar junto a Kagome. Era la única cosa que iba a calmar la violenta tormenta dentro de mí.

~•~

Kagome POV.

Quería un baño antes de dormir. Me sentía exhausta. Hoy había sido una explosión, pero entre el calor, nadar y caminar, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Puse mi teléfono en el estante pequeño sobre el fregadero del balneario. Kikyo dijo que su cabeza dolía y quiso recostarse unos minutos antes de venir a tomar una ducha. Kanna y Ayame dijeron que estaban demasiado cansadas para caminar aquí y ducharse, lo cual pensé, fue grosero. Decidieron que el agua de la cascada era baño suficiente para ellas.

Había sudado en nuestra caminata de regreso y sabía que ellas también pero no era mi asunto. Si querían acostarse sucias, entonces que así sea. Caminando sola con osos, serpiente y el psicópata de la motosierra, había tomado mucha valentía de mi parte.

También me sentía ansiosa de volver a Seshomaru. La esperanza de que pudiéramos tener una noche similar a la anterior había estado en la vanguardia de mis pensamientos. Kikyo había mencionado mi tonta risa y había sido imprecisa con mi respuesta acerca de por qué estaba tan mareada. Sin embargo, estaba bastante segura que ella sabía exactamente por qué.

Después de terminar mi ducha, me sequé y me puse mi camiseta, sin sujetador esta vez y los shorts rosados a rayas que había traído para dormir. Estaba oscuro y tuve que traer mis suministros y mi ropa sucia conmigo. Podría sujetar esos delante de mi camisa. Seshomaru nunca notaria que salí de la tienda sin sujetador. Su reacción posesiva de mí saliendo de la tienda sin uno esta mañana, me había sorprendido. Nadie había sido posesivo conmigo. Tal vez la respuesta correcta hubiera sido mantenerme firma y forzarlo a aceptar que era mío. Pero no lo hice. Quería ser querida.

Recogiendo mi teléfono, noté todas las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de texto. Suspirando, avanzando a través de ellos vi que papa había dejado varios mensajes de texto y mama me había llamado unas quince veces. Tendría que llamar a uno de ellos luego. Mamá me mantendría ene l teléfono para siempre y yo en realidad quería regresar a la tienda.

Así que, me conecté con papá y esperé cuando el teléfono timbró.

-Finalmente. ¿No hay recepción allí? Te llamé varias veces.

-Hola, papá. Lo lamento, pero si, la recepción es muy mala aquí.

-Me alegra que finalmente recibirás mis mensajes llamarás. Necesito hablarte acerca de la boda. Hubo un cambio de planes.

-Bien.

-La abuela de Tsubaki vive en la costa. Es rica y su casa es un punto histórico. Se lo ha ofrecido a Tsubaki para usarlo para la boda. Desde que Tsubaki no pudo tener su boda en navidad en Nueva York, decidió que una boda de verano en la costa era más apropiada. Quiero que sea perfecto para ella. ¿Especial, sabes?- hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta.

No respondí.

-¿Aun estas ahí?

-Si papá, estoy escuchando.

-Oh, bien, bien. Esto va a costar un poco más de lo que habíamos planeado. Además, los miembros de la familia que su abuela insistió deberán asistir, están volando de todas partes. La casa estará abarrotada.

Aun insegura de lo que él quería decirme, aparte de sus planes matrimoniales, lo cual, no creí era una cuestión urgente, esperé.

-Simplemente no hay espacio para ti en la casa. No puedo hacer a la abuela de Tsubaki darte una habitación cuando ha sido tan generosa. Además, el costo del viaje realmente ajusta mi presupuesto. Traerte y pagar por tu alojamiento no es posible. Quiero decir, te quiero allí, pero no puedo darme el lujo de llevarte.

Me apoyé contra la pared y cerré mis ojos. Lagrimas fluyeron por mis ojos y las limpie furiosamente. No lloraría por esto. No lo haría.

-Bien-dije a través de mi garganta obstruida.

-Así que entiendes, ¿Verdad?

Se gastaba su dinero en una boda para una chica con la que estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva familia. No podía conseguir el dinero para traer a la hija que tenía para estar con él en su gran día. Por mucho que dolerá, esto era algo con lo que podía vivir. Sabía, sin embargo, la realidad de lo que me decía era mucho más.

Una nueva esposa, nueva vida, un nuevo bebé… mi papa no iba a ayudarme con la universidad. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de preguntar. Si tuviera que estar desilusionada y decepcionada por él una vez más, no estaba segura de poder afrontarlo.

-¿Kagome?

-Sí, bien, papá. Entiendo.

-Sé que entenderás. A Tsubaki le preocupaba mucho que esto te disgustara. Le dije que no eras como tu madre y esto no sería un gran problema para ti.

-Tengo que irme. No quiero agotar toda mi batería.

-Claro, por supuesto. Bien. Diviértete y disfruta tu verano. Tal vez pueda verte en otoño. ¿Por qué universidad te decidiste?

Iría a una universidad local. Mi papa tendría una nueva familia.

-Tengo que irme, papá. – conteste y colgué.

Lagrimas se derramaba por mi cara y sentí mi dura determinación de no dejar que mi mama o papa me lastimaran nunca más.

¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar antes de derrumbarme? Contener todo esto me comía viva. Necesitaba a alguien que me escuchará. Alguien que me sostuviera mientras llorada. Solo necesitaba alguien que se preocupara por mí. No por ellos. Por una vez, necesitaba que fuera sobre mi… necesitaba a Seshomaru.

Salpique agua en mi cara y sequé todas las lágrimas. No quería contestar alguna pregunta. Solo lo quería a él para hablar sobre esto.

Agarrando mi bolsa, metí mi teléfono dentro y me dirigí a la puerta. El cuidaría de mí. Escucharía. Justo cuando entraba al camino que conducía a nuestro campamento. Seshomaru venia rápidamente hacia mí. Alivio se apoderó de mí en el momento en que lo vi. Pero no duró. La expresión seria en su rostro me sorprendió.

-Seshomaru- comencé y se apresuró al balneario.

-No tengo tiempo ahora, Kagome- me dijo.

Aturdida, me quede congelada en mi lugar.

En segundos, el corría hacia el balneario con un paño mojado en su mano. Una determinación en su mandíbula. Sus ojos se apartaron de mí. Cuando se apresuró, extendí la mano y agarre su brazo. Empezaba a asustarme.- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

-Kagome, vete. No puedo hablar ahora. Kyo me necesita.

Cuando sus palabras registraron en mi cabeza, aleje mi mano de él. No ofreció una explicación o disculpa. En lugar de eso, salió corriendo, dejándome ahí, sola. Mis emociones estaban destrozadas así que intente razonar que realmente algo iba mal con Kikyo. El pánico me envió corriendo detrás de él.

Me detuve en el momento en que vi a Seshomaru agacharse detrás de Kikyo y suavemente tirar de su cabello. Estaba enferma. Seshomaru limpió su boca y entonces dobló el trapo cuidadosamente y empezó a lavar su pálido rostro.

-Te tengo Kyo. Estarás bien- murmuró cuando puso su cabeza débilmente contra su pecho.

Los celos me cubrieron como una ola, aunque sabía que estaba enferma. No me gustó verlo tan dulce y protector con ella. Dando un paso hacia delante, pregunte- Kyo, ¿Estas bien?

Seshomaru levanto la cabeza pero no encontré su mirada. No estaba segura de poder. Ella levantó su cabeza y dejo salir un suspiro. –Tengo migraña. Demasiado sol, pero Inuyasha llevo el auto a la tienda más cercana para traerme medicina para el dolor.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- pregunté.

-La tengo, Kagome. Puedes ir a la tienda.- La exigente voz de Seshomaru corto a través de mi ya roto espíritu. No podía estar aquí y ver eso. Kikyo estaba enferma pero estaba en buenas manos. Los chicos Taisho cuidaban de ella.

-Bien-logré responder y me volví para caminar hacia la tienda. Parada fuera de esta, odie la idea de entrar. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada seguían allí. Necesitaba olvidarme de esos recuerdos. Mi vida estaba bastante fuera de control. No necesitaba la ayuda de Seshomaru Taisho para romper mi corazón. Mi papá hacia un gran trabajo solo. Había amado a dos hombres en mi vida y no había sido suficiente para ellos. Nunca sería su primera opción.

Una lágrima fresca rodó por mi cara. Antes de que alguien pudiera verme llorar, abrí la tienda y me arrastre dentro. Moviendo mí saco de dormir a la esquina más alejada de la de Seshomaru. Me enrolle dentro de él y lloré. Lloré porque mi papa no me quería. Lloré porque mis sueños de la universidad se había resbalando de mis dedos y lloré por permitirme creer que Seshomaru posiblemente pudiera enamorarse de mí.

~•~

Me desperté temprano y vi a Seshomaru. Dormía profundamente en su saco. El dolor que me había infligido anoche no me había facilitado el sueño. Agarrando mis cosas, salí de la tienda silenciosamente. No quería estar allí cuando el despertara.

-Te levantaste temprano.- Hakudoshi se arrodilló sobre el fuego añadiendo algunos leños recientes.

Pasando la mano por mi cabello tímidamente, asentí.

-Tengo café, ¿Quieres?- pregunto Hakudoshi, levantándose y mostrándole una cafetera.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunté, caminando hacia él. Casi podía oler el café.

-Traje una cafetera conmigo. Usando la electricidad del balneario-explicó, vertiendo algo de este en una taza.

-Tendrás que beberlo negro. No tengo crema ni azúcar.- dijo tendiéndome la taza.

-Siempre lo bebo negro- contesté, tomando un pequeño sorbo.

Hakudoshi levanto sus cejas.- ¿En serio? Eso es caliente.

Rodando mis ojos, me volví para caminar al balneario y vestirme.

-¿Qué? ¿No consigo un "gracias"?

Miré por encima de mi hombro.- Gracias.

Sonrió malignamente y agitó su cabeza.- Sabes, siempre será así. El nunca seguirá realmente. Ella siempre será su única.

Me detuve y tomé una respiración profunda como el cuchillo que él había hundido en mi estómago y lo retorció causándome demasiado dolor como para moverme.

-No estoy siendo malo. Solo estoy siendo honesto. Pierdes tu tiempo.

Con una inclinación de mi cabeza, obligue a mis pies a moverse. Necesitaba irme. No más verdad. Tuve demasiado de eso en las últimas doce horas. Necesitaba un descanso.

~•~

Bueno se que la actuación de Seshomaru no fue buena ...bueno fue pésima, pero no juzguen todavía, en el capítulo siguiente veremos sus razones y le explicará a Kagome del porque de su comportamiento y veremos como Kagome responde... ¿romperá con el ? Chequenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Atte. BonieeTaisho. :9


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicos. Este capítulo esta algo largo y casi no hay conversación, pero es esencial para que capten la situación que pasara. Hahaha. Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adap. De Abbi Glines.

A leer..

~•~

Capítulo 15

Seshomaru POV

~•~

Lo había jodido magníficamente. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y mi necesidad de ayudar a Kikyo y protegerla era un hábito muy viejo. Anoche cuando Inuyasha me había dejado con ella, pidiéndome que la cuidara, mientras iba a buscar los medicamentos para el dolor, había tomado una mirada a su rostro pálido y entre en pánico. Necesitaba ser el que aliviará su dolor. Simplemente toco un interruptor en mí.

Cuando Inuyasha había regresado y ella se había acurrucado en sus brazos mientras él la sacudía y la tranquilizaba, la realidad de la situación se apoderó de mí. Había sido un suplente. No se había aferrado a mí de esa manera. Nunca volvería a hacerlo. Ella era de Inuyasha.

Abriendo la tienda y viendo a Kagome acurrucado muy lejos de mi saco de dormir, como pudo, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había visto lo que yo no, ayer por la noche, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sólo veinticuatro horas antes había estado tocando y besando su cuerpo en lugares que nos había dado nuestra primera verdadera experiencia con el placer.

Había estado tan tentado a alcanzarla y tirar de ella contra mí mientras dormía pero sabía que mi contacto no seria bienvenido. Había sido brusco y grosero con ella cuando preguntó sobre Kikyo. Mirando hacia atrás, sabía que no había querido que me viera cuidando de Kikyo. Quería que desapareciera para que no me viera tratándola con una ternura que nadie más había sacado alguna vez de mí. Este fue mi momento secreto con Kikyo.

Mi paso atrás en el tiempo cuando se había girado en mis brazos. Kagome estando ahí, había estado causando sensaciones en mí que no entendía. Con Kagome de pie con los ojos abiertos y herida, hizo que la estuviera pasando mal. Eso enloqueció mi cabeza.

Ella había estado fuera de la tienda cuando me desperté y me ignoró desde entonces. No sabía que decirle. ¿Cómo le explicaba lo de anoche? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso mejor? Desde que comenzamos nuestra caminata esta mañana había estado al frente del grupo como una mujer decidida a escapar. No la recuperé. Se había negado a hacer contacto visual conmigo durante el desayuno y era demasiado cobarde para obligarla a reconocerme.

-¿Por qué no pude quedarme atrás en el camping con Inuyasha y Kyo?- se quejó Kanna detrás de mí.

-Debido a que Kyo se está recuperando de su migraña de anoche e Inuyasha hace cargo de ella. Confía en mí, quieren privacidad. Al menos, sé que Inuyasha lo hace. –Hakudoshi se rió entre dientes.

-Está enferma, Hakudoshi. No va a follar a Inuyasha en el suelo duro de una tienda de campaña-susurro Kanna.

-¿Quién dijo que ella iba a ser la que estuviera en el suelo?- respondió Hakudoshi.

Escuchar hablar de la vida sexual de Inuyasha y Kikyo era algo para lo que no estaba de humor. Apresuré el paso hasta que estaba a solo unos pasos detrás de Kagome. Los pantalones cortos que llevaba se aferraban a su culo con fuerza con cada zancada larga que daba.

Había tenido mi mano en ese pequeño dulce trasero solo la otra noche. Estaba teniendo mis dudas de que tendría alguna vez esa oportunidad de nuevo. La idea me molestaba. No, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera. Agosto no estaba aquí todavía. No estaba preparado para alejarme de ella.

-¿Vas a hablarme alguna vez de nuevo?- pregunté. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar su caminata cuesta arriba.

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres hablar?- respondió con voz aburrida.

-Kagome, por favor, más despacio y habla conmigo- declaré.

Ella no se detuvo. Es más, tomo más velocidad. Si hacia esto, iba a echarse a correr.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Seshomaru. Solo prefiero caminar.

Alcanzándola agarre su mano y ella se detuvo. Trató de arrebatarla de nuevo y me mantuve firme.

-Suéltame- gruñó, finalmente elevando los brillantes ojos azules a los míos. El dolor en ellos debilitó mis rodillas. Ah, maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

-Por favor, Kagome, por favor, habla conmigo- le rogué, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

-Sigan caminando amigos. No hay nada que ver. Dejemos que Seshomaru intente limpiar el lío que ha hecho.- anuncio Hakudoshi para que los demás pasaran por delante de nosotros.

Una vez que habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos, dejé que Kagome tirara su mano libre de mi agarre.

-Está bien. Habla- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho.

-Ayer por la noche…- empecé tratando de pensar en cómo podría explicarle esto sin que fuera peor.

-Te voy a ayudar ya que pareces haber perdido las palabras. Anoche, Kikyo se enfermó y tuviste una excusa para sostenerla y cuidar de ella. Fuiste en modo proteger-y-confortar a Kikyo. Nada o nadie más te importaba porque la amas. Te necesitaba y tú estabas allí para ella sin problemas. No me dejaste ayudarla porque no podías soportar la idea de perder la oportunidad de abrazarla.

-Eso no es todo. Estar atento a ayudar a Kikyo es un hábito. Lo he estado haciendo durante casi toda mi vida. Ese tipo de hábito es difícil de romper.

Kagome dejó escapar una risa dura.- ¿En serio? Bueno si no es esa una linda ordenada manera de envolver todo lo que acabo de decir.

Kagome dio un paso hacia mí, apunto con un dedo en mi pecho y me pinchó con él.

-Estoy cansada de ser la segunda o tercera opción. Tengo suficiente de eso en mi vida. Ayer por la noche necesitaba a alguien también. Necesitaba a alguien que me escuchará. Demasiado malo, nadie quiera ser el hombro donde Kagome pueda llorar. A nadie le importa que Kagome necesite a alguien a quien le importe.- dijo.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas y mi pecho quedó tan apretado que parecía que estaba a punto de quebrar y abrirse.

-Esto se acabó. Olvidarlo. Ya he terminado- escupió Kagome, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Actuando rápidamente, la alcancé y envolvió mi mano alrededor de su brazo.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué me necesitabas?

Sus hombros se soltaron y tiré de ella contra mi pecho y la abrace y sea si me quisiera o no.

-Déjame ir, Seshomaru.- su voz se quebró.

-No. Ahora dime lo que quieres decir con todo eso.

Otro sollozo se liberó y negó con la cabeza airadamente.- NO. No quieras exigir respuestas. No le digo a la gente mucho. Mantengo mis emociones en mi interior. Pero anoche, yo quería decirte a ti- dejó salir una corta risa.- Pensé que podría tener a alguien que quisiera escuchar. Alguien a quien le importará. Pero estaba equivocada.

-No, no lo estas. Me importa. Quiero que hables conmigo.

- Demasiado tarde- gruñó, tirando contra el dominio que tenía sobre ella.

-Estaba equivocado anoche, Kagome. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. Por favor, por favor, perdóname. Nunca volverá a suceder. – Hice una pausa, sin saber si estaba listo para desnudar mi alma a ella.

-Tienes razón. No va a suceder de nuevo. Porque he acabado con tratar de hacer que la gente se preocupe de mí. No debería tener que trabajar muy duro para conseguir que aquellos que amo me amen de vuelta. Nadie más tiene que tratar tan malditamente duro. Nadie. Solo yo. Solo Kagome Higurashi. Ya basta. Si soy tan difícil de querer entonces no necesito a nadie. Me las he arreglado sola por mucho tiempo. ¡Estoy en pro de volverme loca!

Si era posible que el dolor de alguien más rompiera tu corazón, entonces Kagome acababa de romper el mío. La emoción me quemaba la garganta come apretó mi dominio en ella. Quería entrar en su cabeza. Estaba tan cerrada y me preguntaba por qué. Ahora lo sabía.

No confiaba en nadie lo suficiente como para dejarlos entrar. Hasta ayer por la noche. Había decidido que podía dejarme entrar, y ¿Qué había hecho? Había lanzado su confianza en su rostro. Dios, era EL mayor idiota del mundo.

-Lo siento-dije en voz baja, presionando un beso en su sien.- ¿Me perdonas? ¿Puedes confiar en mí para ponerte en primer lugar? Juro que lo que pasó anoche nunca volverá a suceder. Era la primera vez que había tenido para hacer frente a algo así desde la ruptura. Cuando Inuyasha regreso y Kikyo se revolvió en sus piernas y brazos con desesperación por estar cerca de él, no me dolió en la manera en que pensaba que seria. Simplemente dio una palmada en mi razón. Ella no me necesitaba más. No era mía para protegerla. Podía seguir adelante.-

Me detuve y agarré los hombros de Kagome y la volví para mirarme. Solo sus hinchados ojos rojos me habrían enviado cerca de mis rodillas.

-Esto es nuevo para mí. Estoy aprendiendo como tener una relación con alguien que no es Kikyo. Cometí un error horrible. Era como una recaída. Pero tú... –La alcancé y puse su pelo humedecido por las lágrimas que habían hecho su camino con libertad, detrás de sus orejas.

-Tú tocas un lugar dentro de mí que Kikyo nunca tocó. No puedo evitar el hecho de que todavía quiero estar allí cuando me necesite. La próxima vez que haya que tomar una decisión te elegiré primero. Te puedo prometer eso.

Kagome busco por mi cara como si estuviera esperando más. No estaba seguro de que más podía decir.

-No es fácil ser siempre el segundo mejor. Pronto, voy a ser el tercer mejor con mi padre. Sigo siendo empujada por la lista con él. Tal vez me hace egoísta pero solo necesito que haya alguien a quien pueda correr. Anoche estaba corriendo hacia ti.- Kagome hizo una pausa y tragó saliva-. Uno pensaría que después de los rechazos con los que he lidiado en mi vida, debería estar acostumbrada a ello. Pero no es nada fácil. En realidad no. Te hace cauteloso. Te hace cuidadoso de no hacerte ilusiones.

- Tenía mis esperanzas contigo. Va a ser difícil para mí entregar esa clase de confianza otra vez. Esto no significa que no podemos vernos todavía este verano. Solo significa que tenemos que dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Aceleramos la otra noche en la carpa. Ahora, necesitamos retroceder. – dijo Kagome con decisión.

Ella me estaba perdonando. Podía ganar si confianza de nuevo. Se había abierto a mí de nuevo y estaría dispuesto a ello. Me gustaría estar allí cuando me necesitara.

-Muy bien- contesté. Deslice un dedo por debajo de su barbilla e incline su cabeza hacia atrás.- Necesito besarte ahora.

-Está bien- susurro mientras mis labios tocaban los de ella.

~•~

Kagome POV

Inuyasha había empacado los campamentos y atado en la parte superior de la Suburban, cuando llegamos al campamento. Dijo que Kikyo necesitaba dormir en una cama decente esta noche y todos íbamos a ir a un hotel y luego volver a casa por la mañana. Nadie discutió con él. Creo que todos estábamos listos para una cama de verdad de todos modos. Yo casi suspiro de alivio.

Le dije a Hakudoshi que se sentara al frente con Seshomaru y que me sentaría en la parte de atrás con Kikyo. No estaba preparada para pasar más tiempo con Seshomaru en estos momentos. Lo había perdonado, pero mi corazón todavía estaba herido. Kikyo había entendido y había llegado a mí y había cogido la mano mientras me deslizaba a su lado. Había sido un viaje tranquilo.

Estábamos en el más cercano y accesible hotel y los chicos estaban tomando nuestras habitaciones. No esta segura si iba a compartir la habitación con Seshomaru o si se esperaba que consiguiera la mía. Tenía suficiente para conseguir mi propia habitación si la necesitaba. No había razón para ahorrar para la universidad de mis sueños.

Sentada en el lobby del hotel, esperaba con las otras chicas. Todavía estaba sucia de nuestros días al aire libre y quería una ducha. Por no mencionar que estaba agotada físicamente y emocionalmente.

Seshomaru se acercó a mí con su mochila y la mis colgando sobre sus hombros.

-¿Necesitas conseguir algo de la bolsa de lona que Kyo y tu compartían?

-Um… sí. Supongo. ¿Compartiremos una habitación?

Seshomaru parecía preocupado mientras cerraba la corta distancia entre nosotros.

-Pensé que estábamos bien. No te sentaste a mi lado, pero pensé que querías verificar a Kikyo.

-Eso esta bien. Me estaba preguntando. Puedo conseguir mi habitación propia si es necesario.

Seshomaru se acercó y metió la mano en la mía. Le deje enhebrar sus dedos con los míos.- Te quiero conmigo.

Asentí con la cabeza y forcé una sonrisa. Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Voy a arreglar esto. Lo prometo. Vas a confiar en mi de nuevo.- susurró antes de enderezarse de nuevo y llevarme hacia el elevador.

Seshomaru deslizo la tarjeta llave en la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. Tendió la mano para mí para que entrara primero. La habitación era más espaciosa que la mayoría de los hoteles en los que me había alojado pero entonces él había estado determinado a que estuviéramos alojados en el Marriot en vez del motel de bajo precio al otro lado de la calle. Una cama de gran tamaño posaban en el centro del cuarto.

-Una cama- le dije, mirando hacia él.

-No tenían ninguna dobles disponibles. ¿Está bien?

-Claro – le conteste y tome mi mochila todavía en su hombro-. ¿Puedo tomar una ducha primero?

La deslizó por el brazo y me lo entrego.- Por supuesto. Tomate tu tiempo. Voy a pedirnos Aldo de cenar.

-Está bien, gracias.

Volví a entrar en el baño.

-¿Kagome?- su voz sonaba triste. Odiaba hacerlo sentir triste, pero no tenía la energía para hacer algo sobre ello. Estaba drenada.

-¿Si?- pregunte y me volví para mirar hacia atrás a él. Me recordaba un niño perdido. Su rostro perfecto estaba preocupado.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser un idiota- respondió.

-Ya te he perdonado, Seshomaru.

Se veía derrotado.- ¿Lo haces realmente?

-Mi perdón no base que mi corazón duela menos. Toma un tiempo en sanar.

No esperé su respuesta. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y abrí la ducha.

~•~

Hola chicos. ¿Les gusto? Sé que Seshomaru se portó como un idiota por haber lastimado a la pobre de Kagome, pero pienso que esto debía de pasar para que Seshomaru se diera cuenta que tiene que seguir adelante y sepa lo que siente por Kagome.

Desde hace mucho quería decir que Kikyo no es mala, solamente ella tiene su burbuja con Inuyasha y están tan embobados en ella que no se fijan en el mundo de afuera. No se enojen y recuerden esto para los próximos capítulos. ¿Ok?

Los quiero mucho. Dejen sus comentarios y reviews. Atte. BonieeTaisho.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola chicos. Como se encuentran el día de hoy. He recibido varios comentarios. Gracias a todos.

Y con respecto a tu pregunta **Azucena45**.. no Kikyo no tiene cáncer ni nada. Y no te preocupes por Seshomaru te aseguro que le dolerá.

Muchas gracias a **Angy Roose** por tu comentario. Tratare de actualizar más rápido.

Y a **Nagini31**.. Todavía no te mueras hasta que acaba la historia ok?

Hay una advertencia, en este capítulo hará algo de contenido sexual explícito, así que si no quieren leerlo se lo pueden saltar ok?

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adap. De la autoría Abbi Glines.

~•~

Capítulo 16.-

Kagome POV

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y un brazo me abrazó fuertemente mientras una pierna me había clavado en la cama. Seshomaru se había acurrucado contra mi espalda en algún momento de la noche anterior.

Me había comido la hamburguesa que había pedido para mí y unos cuantos bocados de pastel de chocolate antes de acurrucarme tan lejos de su lado de la cama como era posible y quedarme dormida al instante. Todavía estaba de mi lado, pero Seshomaru estaba apretado contra mí. Estaba aferrado a mí, como una especie de salvavidas.

Extendí la mano para mover su brazo para poder levantarme e ir al baño.

-No lo hagas. Por favor, solo déjame abrazarte un poco más- murmuró en mi pelo.

-Estás despierto- contesté.

-Mmmhmmm y estoy disfrutándolo. Por favor, solo un poco más de tiempo.

Sonreír por primera vez desde el accidente de Kikyo.

-Todavía puedes disfrutar sin mí-bromeé.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo antes de acurrucarme aún más cerca de mí y mover su mano para que su palma cubriera mi estómago desnudo donde mi camiseta se subió en mi sueño.

-No puedo disfrutar sin ti. Tú eres lo que estoy disfrutando. – susurro con profunda voz somnoliento mientras tomaba un pequeño mordisco en mi oreja.

-Ah- chillé y se rió entre dientes, enviando escalofríos a través de mis brazos por la calidez de su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi oreja y cuello.

-Te extrañe mucho- respondió en un tono más serio.

No me fue necesario señalar que había estado con él durante tres días. Sabía lo que quería decir. Mental y emocionalmente, he estado a la defensiva desde ayer. Mi pecho no duele esta mañana y puedo respirar profundamente otra vez. Tal vez el hecho de que los grandes brazos de Seshomaru estaban envueltos alrededor de mí y me dieron un falso sentido de seguridad.

-¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor?- pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas en el brazos con las uñas.

-¿Me prometer volver?

Había planeado saltar en la ducha y prepararme. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiada admitirlo, le había echado de menos.

-Sí, si eso es lo que quieres.

-Lo quiero- murmuró en mi oído y presionó un suave beso en mi sien.

~•~

Seshomaru POV

-Trae la pequeña botella de enjuague bucal contigo- grité cuando escuche la puerta el baño abrirse.

Kagome caminó alrededor de la cama y me entrego la botella de enjuague bucal.- Aquí tienes.

Lo abrí y tome un trago. Luego la agite antes de tratarla.

-¡No acabas de tragar eso!

Sonriendo, extendí la mano, tome su pequeña cintura y tire de ella hacia abajo encima de mí.

-Creo que lo hice. Probablemente necesito un boca a boca para salvarme de la intoxicación- bromeo inclinándose y tomando un mordisco de su labio inferior.

-Boca a boca no te salvará de envenenamiento. Necesitas un lavado de estómago- me informó mientras le daba a un lado de la boca.

-Mmmmmm… bueno eso suena como un montón de trabajo. Voy a pensar en ello más tarde. –puse mis manos en sus hebras desordenadas y traje su boca a la mía. Justo cuando ella abrió la boca para dejarme entrar, el teléfono de Kagome comenzó a sonar.

Se apartó del beso. Necesitaba ese beso. Necesitaba la tranquilidad de que no había perdido esto… sea lo que sea que teníamos entre nosotros.

-No contestes- rogué, llegando a besarla en la barbilla. Riendo suavemente se acurruco de nuevo en mis brazos y me dejó el sabor de su boca con pasta de dientes con sabor a menta.

Pero en cuanto el teléfono dejo de sonar se puso en marcha de nuevo. Kagome levanto la cabeza y miro su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Luche contra el impulso de agarrar el teléfono y tirarlo contra la pared para que se callara.

-Puede que sea una emergencia- dijo, y solté mi agarre sobre ella y la deje arrastrarse fuera de mí y comprobar su teléfono.

La expresión tensa que se apoderó de su rostro me había hecho sentarme y comprobar que la estaba molestando. Porque era evidente que no era una llamada bienvenida.

_Mamá-_apareció en la pantalla.

Kagome se deslizó fuera de la cama.- Tengo que tomar esto. Solo va a seguir llamando hasta que lo haga.

-Hola mamá.- su voz sonaba cansada en lugar de preocupada por la determinación de su madre para hablarle en el teléfono. Kagome camino alrededor de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Una vez que la puerta estaba en su lugar, tire la almohada al otro lado de la habitación y masculle una maldición. No me estuviera dejando afuera si yo hubiera estado allí para ella.

Estaba dispuesto a apostar que ella había ido a decirme que pierda sus padres la estaban haciendo pasar la otra noche. No tendría que preocuparme acerca de cómo solucionarlo. Sabía lo que era necesario hacer.

-¡No MAMÁ!- oí su voz levantarse y salte de la cama para ir a escuchar a la puerta. Estaba invadiendo su privacidad, pero ella estaba disgustara. Tenía mis razones. Era una maldita buena razón.

-No quiero que lo llames. No quiero que le pregunte. He avanzado, mamá. Se está consiguiendo a sí mismo una nueva familia ahora y nosotras somos su pasado. Solo déjalo. Voy a resolver esto. Déjalo en paz. Por favor.

¿Estaba hablando de su papá?

Me aparte de la puerta y me acerque a la ventana con vistas a las montañas que habíamos dejado la noche anterior. ¿Por qué me importan tanto sus problemas? No es como si fuéramos una pareja real.

Me tenso mientras la realización viene a mí.

No tenía ningún derecho sobre Kagome.

Si Bankotsu l alguien le pedía salir de nuevo yo no podía detenerla de decir sí.

Alguien más podía tocar la suave piel y lisa en sus brazos, sus muslos, el estómago de llar, su… oh, demonios no. Te que que arreglar estoy rápido. **_Esto era más que una aventura ahora._**

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Kagome. Una sonrisa forzada toco sus labios mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté, con la esperanza que me dijera lo que estaba pasando en si vida.

En cambio, solo se encogió de hombros. Maldita sea.

-Kagome, escucha, tenemos que hablar de algo- comencé a caminar al otro lado de la habitación, así podría tocarla en caso de que fuera necesario mendigar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – Si esto es una mala noticia realmente no creo que pueda manejar eso ahora mismo. Damos un par de horas antes, por favor.

Bueno, diablos, si el dolor en su voz no me rasgó en dos. La puse contra mi pecho y estaba tiesa como una tabla, al principio, pero seguí masajeando su espaldas y besando la parte superior de su cabeza hasta que se relajó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-No es malo. Sin embargo, es sensible a la vez- expliqué.

Inclinó la cabeza para mirarme- ¿Sensible?

-Mucho. Al igual que una persona puede perder una extremidad si se sale de la línea.

Kagome se retiró y su ceño fruncido, era adorable.

-¿Qué demonios estás hablando, Seshomaru?

-El hecho de que quiero… no, necesito, para nosotros que seamos exclusivos hasta que nos separemos para ir a la universidad.

Kagome hizo una pequeña "o" con la boca y luego asintió lentamente.- Esta bien. Eso suena como un buen plan. Pero, ¿Por qué alguien perdería una extremidad?

Trace su labio inferior con el dedo.- Porque si alguien te roca, le tendría que arrancar la extremidad ofensiva.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó y luego mordió mi dedo. Sus ojos me sonrieron juguetonamente como una gatita.

-Así que quieres jugar rudo, ¿Verdad?- la recogí y la tire en la cama antes de cubrir su cuerpo con el mío.

~•~

Kagome POV

El viaje de vuelta fue rápido pero me dormí casi todo el camino. Hakudoshi no había estado feliz cuando Seshomaru le informó que estaba sentada en la delantera. Me sentí mal por eso, pero me gustó saber que Seshomaru me quería cerca de él.

Todo el mundo había cargado su equipaje en sus coches he ido. Kikyo había ido incluso dentro para irse a la cama. Todavía estaba muy débil. Seshomaru tomó mis maletas y las puso en la puerta de la casa, y luego se volvió hacia mí.

-Ven conmigo un rato- dijo, tirando de mí de nuevo al porche y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿No estás cansado de tanto conducir?

Negó con la cabeza y me levanto en su contra. Mis tíos no estaban en casa, pero podrían llegar en cualquier momento. No estaba seguros de lo que pensarían de esto.

-Está bien. Déjame ir a ver a Kyo y estaré de vuelta.

-Voy a esperar aquí- respondió, soltando mi mano para que pudiera correr hacia el interior.

Llamé suavemente a la puerta de Kikyo, luego me asomé la cabeza dentro. Estaba acurrucada ya por debajo de las sabanas. Cerré la puerta con suavidad, me dirigí a Seshomaru.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó cuándo salí.

-Sí.

-Bien. Vamos.

Apoyó su mano en mi espalda y me llevó hacia la Suburban.- Lo primero es primero, tengo que ir a buscar mi camioneta de la casa. Quiero que seas capaz de sentarte lo suficientemente cerca de mí para que yo te pueda tocar si quiero.

Sonriendo para mí, me metí adentro.

~•~

Había estado en la casa de Seshomaru con Kikyo antes. Nosotros éramos más jóvenes y nunca entré. Estábamos más que nada nadando en el lago detrás de su propiedad. Caminar por la puerta principal con la mano apretada firmemente en la suya, era un poco estresante. Sus padres no estaban en casa y me convenció para entrar.

-Por aquí- indicó para que vaya por delante de el por una escalera que conduce a lo que parecía el sótano.

-¿Por qué vamos por aquí?- pregunté, mirando hacia el por encima de mi hombro.

-Esta es mi cueva. Vamos- me animó.

Su cueva… Mmm. Camine el resto del camino por las escaleras y me detuve en el fondo insegura de que puerta abrir. Había dos. Una a mi derecho y otra a la izquierda. Seshomaru se acercó y giro la perilla se la puerta a la derecha y luego metió la mano y acciono un interruptor.

Las luces se encendieron y me quede maravillada cuan do entre a la habitación. Era enorme. Dos grandes sofás de cuero negro en el medio de la habitación delante de un televisor que colgaba de la pared. Un refrigerador carmesí en el lado izquierdo de la habitación en una encimera de mármol negro con un lavabo a la izquierda de la nevera.

En la otra pared, estantes y mostradores llenos de camisetas y trofeos de futbol se extendían desde en medio hasta el suelo. Bajo la televisión había una larga mesa con un Xbox y una Wii. Fotos enmarcadas también llenaban la superficie.

-¿Tienes sed?- pregunto, acercándose a la nevera y abriendo la.- parece que Jaken llego esta mañana. Está llena. ¿Coca-Cola, mountain Dew, Gatorade azul o agua embotellada?

-¿Jaken?

-El mayordomo. El hace todas las compras en la casa.

-Oh.- ¿La gente tenía mayordomos que hacían sus compras? Que extraño.

-Mmm, agua está bien- Caminé hasta las estanterías y empecé a leer las placas de los trofeos, que la mayoría parecían decir "Jugador más valioso".

-Aquí tienes- me entrego el agua y volvió su atención a los estantes. –Mamá lo hizo. Ella quería un lugar para mostrarlos.

-Hay un montón de ellos- conteste, tomando un sorbo de agua.

-Sí, los hay- Asintió con la cabeza hacia el sofá. – Ven siéntate conmigo. Podemos encontrar una película de alquiler en iTunes.

Lo seguí hasta el final de una de las secciones de cuero. Puso su Gatorade abajo, se estiró, tomo mi agua y el dejo junto al lado de la suya. –Ven aquí- Su voz se convirtió en un susurro ronco que hizo que mi corazón lateral más rápido.

-He estado pensando en esta boca todo el día.- confesó antes de cubrir mis labios con los suyos. Lamí su labio inferior y la abrió para mi dejándome probarlo tranquila. La suave presión de su boca era perfecta e hizo marearme un poco.

Sus manos se desplazaron hasta mis muslos hasta que ambas manos ahuecaron mi trasero. Uno de sus dedos recorrió el borde de mi ropa interior.

-Me gusta mucho esta falda. Realmente me gusta. –murmuró contra mis labios.

Mi respiración era corta en pequeños jadeos mientras deslizaba una mano en el borde de mi ropa interior y mi trasero desnudo estaba siendo acariciado por una mano mientras que la otra mano se deslizó lentamente por mi muslo mientras se cambiaba más cerca de mi cara interna del muslo. Yo sabía cuál sería su siguiente paso. Lo que no sabía era si iba a dejarlo ir tan lejos.

Entonces gimió en mi boca mientras sus dedos tocaron el interior de mi muslo y mi pierna se abrió por sí misma. El beso se volvió frenético rápidamente, ya que ambos luchamos para calmar nuestra respiración. Su mano avanzó más y más alto hasta mi muslo expuesto.

En el segundo en que su dedo rozó la parte externa de mi ropa interior, me sacude en su agarre y algo muy cercano a declararse chirriaba en la garganta. Seshomaru se retiró y su respiración acelerada me hizo sentir un hormigueo de placer.

Me besó el cuello hasta que encontró la curva de mi hombro. Se quedó muy quieto. Su cálido aliento baño mi pecho y cuello. Su mano se movió lentamente de nuevo.

Un solitario dedo se deslizó dentro de mis bragas y se puso en contacto directo. Murmuró algo en contra de mi cuello, pero no pude concentrarme lo suficiente para entender. Mi cerebro estaba en una nube de niebla y mi corazón estaba a punto de golpear fuera de mi pecho.

La urgencia de moverme contra la mano que ahora ahuecó la entrepierna de mis bragas era fuerte. Pero esperé mientras el movió su dedo más adentro y suavemente bordeada los pliegues.

-Ohohohmidios- me las arreglé para dejas salir en un canto sin aliento.

-Dios, estas tan caliente.- susurró con voz tensa mientras empezó a besar el lugar donde había enterrado su cabeza en mi cuello

Cuando deslizó su otra mano sobre mi pierna u la puso aún más abiertas antes de llegar abajo y tirar de mis bragas aun lado mientras él me acariciaba suavemente.

-Eso es, hermosa- alentó mientras me aferraban a él llamándolo por su nombre y con ganas de nunca acabar.

Cuando por fin pude recuperar el aliento, sus dedos me dejaron y me tiro las bragas en su lugar, y luego estaba acurrucado en sus brazos mientras susurraba cosas contra mi cuello entre besos y mordiscos pequeños.

Seshomaru finalmente levantó su cabeza de la ahora piel sensible a lo largo de mi cuello, donde él había amado a fondo. – Eso fu… eso fue... Wau... - susurró antes de reclamar mi boca para otro beso. Después de un largo beso pausado, Seshomaru se tumbó en el sofá y me metió de nuevo en su contra.- Vamos a ver esa película ahora- dijo con voz burlona.

~•~

Habíamos ido a buscar algo de comer donde Hank, entonces salimos al campo. No hubo fiesta anoche. Seshomaru se aprovechó de la situación y trajo una manta grande para los dos y nos tumbados de espaldas bajo las estrellas. Señale diferentes constelaciones y trató de poner sus manos bajo diferentes partes de mi ropa mientras fingía

Escucharme. Ha sido perfecto.

-Yo también- contesté, sonriendo hacia él.

Bajo la cabeza para desarme y susurró:- Vamos a ver si no te puedo enseñar como hacer una voltereta en esa cuerda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ahogue una risita. – De ninguna manera. Has intentado una vez y acabé con diez puntos de sutura en la cabeza.

Seshomaru pasó la mano suavemente sobre la parte posterior de mi cabeza, donde me había cortado en una roca cuan do me entró el pánico a los diez años de edad. Cuando Seshomaru había dicho: "Suelta la cuerda" me había tomado unos segundos para obedecer. Esos pocos segundos fueron la diferencia de mí aterrizando en el agua profunda y aterrizar en los bordes de la orilla. Nunca había intentado esa vuelta de nuevo.

-Prometo que no dejaré que te lastimes en este momento. Además, yo tenía como diez. Aspire a enseñar cosas a la gente. Estoy mucho mejor ahora. – me apretó la mano y se la llevo a los labios antes de llevar hacia el lago.

Risas y chillidos viajaron a través del agua fuerte y clara. Al menos una veintena de personas ya estaban aquí. Esto se supone que el último partido en el lago antes de que todos se fueran a la universidad. Nunca había estado aquí con alguien más que Seshomaru, Kikyo e Inuyasha. Las chicas estabas tiradas en el muelle, los chicos subían al árbol para hacer trucos peligrosos dando volteretas de la cuerda y ninguna persona tenia juna cerveza en la mano. Era un milagro.

-¿Realmente no vas a ir a esa cuerda conmigo? Voy a sostener la cuerda, tú te sostienes de mí y nada de vuelta.

-¿Prometeo no soltarla?- pregunté, mirando en su rostro alguna señal de mentira.

-Lo prometo-me aseguró alcanzándose por el dobladillo de mi camisa y tirando de él.

Se detuvo y lo sostuvo en la mano mirando el bikini que lo había colorado porque Sango me rogó que lo hiciera. No era algo que normalmente usaría pero pensé que si iba a venir a la fiesta del lago de Seshomaru Taisho como su cita tenía que ser capaz de mantener su atención, incluso con las otras chicas en bikini corriendo. Especialmente Kikyo. Cuando había visto el bikini rojo que había sacado para usar, supe que tenía que dar un lago en mi juego.

-Uh, ¿Consideraría ponerte esta camisa de nuevo?- preguntó mientras empezaba a ponérmela de nuevo sonde mi cabeza.

Extendí la mano y lo detuve:- No, Seshomaru, para.

Dio un paso más cerca y frunció el ceño hacia mi.- No hay mucho de este traje, Kagome.

Mire a mi alrededor y tomé nota de todos los trajes de baño que las otras chicas estaban llevando. El mío no era siquiera uno de los más exhibicionistas. Volviendo mi atención hacia él, tome l camisa de su mano.

-Se llama bikini, Seshomaru. Si miras a tu alrededor veras que hay un montón de ellos. Las chicas tienden a usarlos cuando nadamos.- mi voz destilaba sarcasmo.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Kagome, pero no me gusta la idea de todo el mundo viendo mucho de ti. Esta cosa apenas cubre tus pechos. Tendón miedo incluso a ver cuánto de tu culos sexy se muestra.

Oh. Estaba celoso.

-Mi trasero está cubierto.- me di la vuelta y salí de mis pantalones cortos azules con el trasero mirando en su dirección.

-Ah, diablos- gruñó y extendió la mano y tiro de mi hacia el.- ¿Podrías por lo menos no hacer esa cosa saltarina con solo esos pedacitos de tela tapándote?

No pude evitarlo, me reí.

-¿Crees que esto es divertido?- susurró, apoyando las manos en mi cintura.

-Creo que es divertido- contesté, dándome la vuelta para darle un beso en los labios carnosos. El realmente estaba muy contento con este bikini. –Vamos, pensé que íbamos a hacer volteretas en la cuerda.

~•~

Bueno ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy. ¿No les gustó saber que Seshomaru se puso celoso? Jajaja esta Kagome no se aguanta. Compró ese bikini porque Sango la obligó. Aparte quería decir que sango no es mala ni nada. Ya en los próximos capítulos se darán cuenta. Porque va a volver a aparecer.

Espero recibir mucho mas comentarios.

nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero .

Atte. BonieeTaisho.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. A partir de esta capitulo vamos a llorar y enojarnos. Las cosas se vuelven más difíciles para Kagome y súper malas para Seshomaru. No quiero adelantar, pero se va a poner… ufff…  
>Le agradezco mucho a <strong>Nigini31:<strong> En este capítulo veras que Kagome no le hace las cosas tan fáciles a Seshomaru. Dime si te gusta ok?

**Chococat825:** muchas gracias por tu presentación. Y me da gusto que te guste la historia, seguiré actualizando pronto ok? Besos.

A **MaruRamone:** aquí está la continuación. Disfrutala.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adap. De Abbi Glines.

~•~

Capítulo 17

Seshomaru

Tras una semana de citas con Kagome- ya fuera en mi casa, en la fiesta de campo o en Hank's- era el momento de llevarla a un sitio bonito. Nunca se quejaba y estaba abierta a todas las sugerencias. Incluso el otro día cuando le pregunté si quería ir conmigo a escoger cosas para mi dormitorio había ido alegremente. Por supuesto, tuve que frenas sus ideas de decoración. Era un chico y nuestras cortinas y colchas no tenían que coincidir. Solo necesitaba algo lo suficientemente oscuro para tapar el sol en las mañanas.

Hoy, decidí sorprenderla con un viaje, era un viaje de dos horas. La única información que le había dado era que tenía que llevar un vestido y zapatos cómodos. El restaurante al que le llevaría en la noche era muy fino para unos pantalones cortos y requería un aspecto un poco más elegante. Caminaríamos un buen rato por las calles también. Y por mucho que amara sus piernas en tacones, no creí que fuera a agradecerme no haberla advertido sobre la caminata.

No podía pensar en un momento en que hubiese estado tan ansioso de ver a alguien. Se quedó dormida en mis brazos la noche anterior y tuve que colarme por la ventana de la habitación de Kikyo que Inuyasha había usado muchas veces cuando éramos niños.

Pulse el botón de la puerta del garaje y comencé a retroceder cuando mis ojos se posaron en Kikyo de pie delante de su Jetta, detrás de mí. Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta, Salí y camine hacia donde estaba de pie.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sus hombros se sacudían por los sollozos. ¿Qué demonios?

-Kyo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Kagome está bien?- mi corazón se contrajo. ¿Por qué mas estaría Kikyo en mi casa llorando como si alguien hubiese muerto? Dios, por favor dime que Kagome estaba bien. Solo la había dejado en su cama hace unas horas. Estaba bien.

-Kyo, dime que te pasa _ahora_. – Sentí un nudo en la garganta y me resistir a la tentación de agarrar sus hombros y sacudirla. Necesitaba que hablara.

-Kagome está bien- sollozo y tome un trago profundo de aire mientras el pánico se moderada. No se trataba de Kagome. Pude calmarme.

-Gracias a Dios-suspiré.

-Es el... Inuyasha… el...- Se echó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Inuyasha está bien?- pregunté y ella empujó el móvil de Inuyasha en mis manos.

-Lee el mensaje.- se lamentó.

¿Leer el mensaje? Sacudiendo la cabeza, miré al móvil de Inuyasha. El mensaje que molestaba a Kikyo ya estaba abierto en la pantalla.

**Suga**_**r:**__**Ey, sexy. La pase increíble bailando contigo la semana pasada. Y me debes un juego más de pool. Fue injusto y lo sabes. Me distrajiste. Así que encuentra otra noche fuera de esa bola y cadena tuyas y trae tu magnifico culo de vuelta a la barra el fin de semana que viene cuando este de vuelta en la ciudad. XOXO.**_

Alce los ojos para encontrarme con los rojos e hinchados de Kikyo y en lo único que pude pensar fue exactamente en que iba a matar a mi medio-hermano.

~•~

Kagome POV

_**Seshomaru: **__No puedo ir. No sé si has hablado con Kyo, pero Inuyasha la engañó y me necesita. Tengo que golpear su lamentable culo y luego ver qué puedo hacer para calmarla. Estaba fuera de mi casa esta mañana berreando a moco tendido._

Releí el mensaje de Seshomaru por tercera vez antes de dejar finalmente el móvil. No sé qué me sorprendió más; que Inuyasha engañara a Kikyo o que Seshomaru me abandonará para solucionar sus problemas. Podría por lo menos haber llamado. Tal vez pedirme ayuda con Kikyo. No hizo ninguna.

Porque eso era lo que estaba esperando. Durante todo este tiempo, fui solo un relleno mientras lo hacía. Inuyasha le había servido a Kikyo en bandeja de plata y no era tan estúpida como para pensar que había una posibilidad de aferrarse a él. La amaba. Yo solo le gustaba. Era la aventura del verano. Ella era la chica con la que quería pasar a eternidad.

Recogiendo mi móvil de nuevo, encontré el número de Sango y pulsé llamar.

-Ya era hora de que me llamarás. ¿Cómo te va con el Sr. Caliente y Sexy?

-No me va. ¿Puedo ir allí?

-Uh-oh. Eso no suena bien. Por supuesto, puedes venir aquí. ¿Tengo que ir por ti? Porque no podría hasta un poco antes de la noche. Tengo planes con este salvavidas fabulosamente caliente. Tiene el mejor culo que he visto nunca, y el pelo un poco largo, pero puedo pasarlo por alto.

-No, conseguiré que alguien me lleve. Nos vemos en unas horas. Gracias, Sango.

-No problema, chica. Nos vemos pronto.

Colgué y marqué un número más.

-Hola.- El tono cauteloso de Bankotsu Me dijo que sabía quién estaba llamando.

-Ey, Bankotsu, es Kagome y tengo un gran favor que pedirte, pero te lo pagaré.

-Uh, está bien.

-Necesito un viaje a la playa.

~•~

Bankotsu se detuvo en el estacionamiento de los apartamentos donde se alojaba Sango. Su coche estaba aparcado a la izquierda del edificio, así que sabía que había encontrado el lugar correcto.

-Sé que dijiste que no querías hablar de ello, pero necesito saber algo, Kagome. Seshomaru enloquecer cuando se entere de que te has ido y es mi amigo.

Indignada por el apuro en el que había puesto a Bankotsu, metí la mano en mi bolso, saque cinco billetes y se los entregue.

-No quiero tu dinero. Solo algún tipo de explicación.

-Inuyasha y Kikyo ya no están juntos, y Seshomaru está ocupado consolándola y ayudándolas a cuidar su corazón roto. Eso es todo lo que necesitar saber.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño.- ¿Estas segura de eso? No puedo pensar en ninguna mujer que haya sido capaz de girar la cabeza de Inuyasha Taisho lejos de Kikyo. Ha estado enamorado de ella desde que éramos niños.

-Bueno, créelo. Supongo que consiguió lo que quería y siguió adelante. Por suerte, tiene al otro chico Taisho enamorado de ella para recoger los pedazos. Si es inteligente, agarrara a Seshomaru y no lo dejara ir. Su amor por ella es inquebrantable e incondicional.

-Los he visto a ti y a Seshomaru en el campo y fuera de la ciudad. Para mi parecía que había superado completamente a Kikyo. Te miraba con tal brillo depredador en sus ojos, que tenía miedo de hablar contigo.

Mi corazón se rompió un poco más y mantuve el dolor lejos. No haría esto. Seshomaru Taisho no me rompería. Era más fuerte que esto.

-Bueno las apariencias engañan. No quiero hablar de ello, Bankotsu. Por favor, solo toma el dinero, así no me sentiré culpable por pedirte que me trajeras hasta aquí después de cómo fueron las cosas entre tú y yo. Odio haber estado tan cegada por Seshomaru y no darte una oportunidad. Aprendí la lección.

Bankotsu tomó el dinero que estaba empujando. –Lo aceptaré, si eso hace que te sientas mejor, pero no quiero.

Me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla. –Gracias por estar ahí cuando necesitaba a alguien. No tienes ni idea de lo raro que es para mí.

Abrí la puerta y salte fuera del jeep. Metiendo la mano en el asiento trasero, empecé a coger mi equipaje cuando Bankotsu se acercó y me sostuvo las dos maletas. –Lo tengo- dijo antes de volverse y dirigirse a los departamentos.

-¿Qué piso?- orégano cuando se detuvo al lado de los ascensores.

Le seguí por detrás, llevando mis cosméticos y mi bolsa de baño. – El del fondo, ese mismo de ahí- Señale al 103 justo cuan do la puerta se abría y salía una Sango chillando:-¡Estas aquí, estas aquí! Ah, y trajiste de Wings a uno de los hermosos contigo.

-Me alegro verte de nuevo, Sango- dijo Bankotsu cortésmente dejando mi equipaje fuera de la puerta y retrocediendo para dejarme pasar.

-Tú también, uh.

-Bankotsu. Su nombre es Bankotsu.

-Correcto.- Chasqueo los dedos como si lo tuviera en la punta de la lengua...

-Bueno, Bankotsu. ¿Quieres entrar? Tendremos fiesta esta noche. Te invito a quedarte a dormir.

Bankotsu miro a Sango y luego a mí, y negó con la cabeza. –No, debo irme. Tengo planes esta noche, pero gracias.

-Aww, que pena. –Sango hizo un motín. Era tan obviamente falso, que no sé por qué lo intentó.

-Cuídate, Kagome. –dijo Bankotsu con una expresión de preocupación.

-Tú también, Bankotsu. Gracias de nuevo- Asintió y se dirigió hacia su jeep.

Una vez en él y lejos del estacionamiento. Sango me agarró del brazo y me tironeó. –Entra. Cuéntame todo mientras me hago un sándwich.

Recogí mi equipaje y lo lleve adentro. -¿En qué habitación quieres?

-Al final del pasillo, tercera puerta a la izquierda. Tienes la mejor vista del mal desde esa habitación. No te acuéstese en la cama todavía. Tenemos que quitar y lavar la colcha y las sabanas. Solo Dios sabe a lo que está acostumbrado ese cuarto durante una de nuestras fiestas.

Rastreramente, hice una nota mental para ir a comprar un poco de spray Clorox y limpiar el lugar.

~•~

Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy. Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero estuve un poco ocupada.

¿Cómo creen que Seshomaru reaccionara? ¿Kikyo se quedara con Seshomaru? ¿Inuyasha engaño a Kikyo?

Hahaha les invito a enviarme un comentario con su respuesta.


	21. Chapter 21

Chicos, lamento haber tardado tanto. He estado súper ocupada y aparte me caí de las escaleras de mi casa. Nada grave, pero quede un poco lastimada. Me lastime un pie y la mano derecha, Por suerte escribo con la mano izquierda. Así que no se preocupen, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Este capítulo solamente será del punto de vista de Seshomaru.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adap. De Abba Glines.

~•~

Capítulo 18

Seshomaru POV

Golpeando la puerta del remolque de Inuyasha mentalmente lo maldije. ¿Tuvo que tener a Kikyo tan malditamente mal y alejarla de mi para qué? La había perdido en siete meses. ¿Cuán estúpido podía ser un hombre?

-¿Qué demonios Seshomaru?- demandó Inuyasha mientras abría la puerta fulminándome con la mirada como si tuviera motivos para estar molesto.

Lo empuje al pasar y arrojé su teléfono en la mesa de café donde una vez había jugado Go Fish a las dos de la madrugada con Inuyasha mientras esperábamos que su madre llegara del trabajo.

-Mejor que tengas una verdadera buena razón para eso Seshh. –gruñó azotando la puerta detrás de él.

-Kyo tenía tu teléfono-le replique.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada a su teléfono en la mesa y luego la posó de nuevo en mí. -¿Entonces?

La falta de preocupación fue mi primer indicio de que teníamos un gran malentendido en nuestras manos.

-Te llego un mensaje… de una chica- continué y esperé que él se viera preocupado, culpable o algo similar.

Seguía viéndose confuso. La inocencia de su expresión perdida me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Inuyasha no había engañado a Kikyo. Gracias a Dios. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para que Kagome y yo fuéramos a pasear después de todo.

Levanté el teléfono y se lo entregue.

-Lee el mensaje de Sugar.

Entonces como si una luz abandonará los ojos ensanchados de Inuyasha mi momento de alivio fue reemplazado por incredulidad.

-¿Sugar me envió un mensaje? ¿Y Kyo lo leyó?

-Sí, tu estúpido imbécil. ¿! Para el momento no has aprendido que cuando ENGAÑAS eres ATRAPADO!? Maldita sea. Inuyasha, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Ella te ama. Kyo es un completo desastre. La encontré en mi cochera llorando a lágrima viva esta mañana.

El rostro de Inuyasha se tornó pálido y agarró un par de descoloridas jeans, se metió en ellos y se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia la puerta.

Lo seguí.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¿Dónde está, Seshh? ¿Dónde está Kikyo?- gritó mientras corría hacia su camioneta.

-No te diré dónde está. La has destruido Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se detuvo y me acecho con una enojada mueca en su rostro.

-Sugar es mi jodida TIA. La hermana menor de mi madre. Ahora dime dónde está mi chica antes de que saque toda la mierda de ti. – su voz se había tornado de una fría amenaza a un gruñido.

-¿Desde cuando tienes una tía llamada Sugar? El nombre de la hermana menor de la tía Kaede es Naomi.- le grité de vuelta. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba tratando aquí. Yo era su medio hermano por-el-amor-de-Dios. Conocía su árbol genealógico.

-Sí, bueno el nombre de mama es Izayoi, pero no es el nombre que usa, ¿Cierto?

-¿A Naomi le dicen Sugar?-pregunte con alivio.

-¡Si! Ahora, ¿Dónde demonios esta mi chica?

-Está en casa. Ve.- replique y Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su camioneta. Rugió con vida y se dirigió a la carretera. Solo esperaba que no atropellara a nadie en su camino a la casa de Kikyo, porque estaba dispuesto a apostar que no se detendría si lo hiciera.

Hundiéndose en las escaleras, saque mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje de texto a Kikyo.

_**Yo: **__No es lo que parece. Inuyasha va de camino hacia allá. Escúchalo. Pasa que la tía Kaede tiene una hermana menor, su nombre es Sugar. Dile a Kagome que se asiste, voy de camino a recogerla. _

_**Kikyo:**__ Oh, no. Hice un desastre. Lo siento tanto Seshomaru._

_**Yo:**__ No es gran cosa. Se arregló bastante rápido. Espera a Inuyasha. Se marchó de aquí a tu casa como si estuviera prendido en llamas._

_**Kikyo:**__ Esta bien._

Decidí no enviarle un mensaje a Kagome. Tenía el presentimiento de que probablemente estaba en problemas gracias al último mensaje que le había enviado. No explicaba las cosas bien, pero estaba apresurado por encontrar a Inuyasha y calmar a Kikyo. Aparecerme y explicarle las cosas parecía una mejor idea.

Inuyasha me encontró en la puerta principal de Kikyo cuando llegué allí. La expresión seria en su rostro me sorprendió. Seguramente, él había sido capaz de arreglar las cosas con Kikyo. ¿Ella no le creyó?

-Hey, ¿Está todo bien?- le pregunte, caminando por las escaleras.

-Eso depende de ti-replicó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?

-Kyo está molesta, pero no conmigo. Esta molesta consigo misma. Correr hacia ti cuando pensó que la había engañado fue su primera reacción. Siempre hemos sido nosotros tres. Ella no pensó en acudir en alguien más. Solo dedujo que tú sabrías como repararlo. Siempre arreglaste los desastres en los que nos metíamos. Estoy advirtiéndole ahora si la culpas, levantas tu voz o siquiera filminas con la mirada a Kikyo cuando entres a la casa y escuches lo que ella tiene para decirte, te hundiré. Se molestó. Actúo por instinto. Lo que pasó como consecuencia no es su culpa.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decirme Inuyasha?- pregunté, empezando a sentirme ansioso mientras lo empujaba en mi camino hacia la casa. Kikyo estaba en la cocina con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Qué está mal con ustedes dos?- pregunté confundido. –Solo estoy aquí por Kagome. Cualesquiera que sean los otros problemas que tienen entre ustedes, estoy fuera. Arréglenlos por ustedes mismos.

-Ohno. Ohno. Ohno.-empezó a murmurar Kikyo. Sus preocupados ojos se elevaron para observar a Inuyasha pidiendo ayuda.

-Solo dársela, Kyo.- La confort Inuyasha gentilmente.

-¿Darme qué?- demande. Luego mis ojos notaron el pedazo de papel colgando de su mano derecha.

Caminé hacia ella y le arrebaté el papel. Perfecta escritura a mano cubría la hoja en lo que parecía ser una carta. Dejando caer mis ojos al final de la página donde se encontraba la firma de Kagome. Mi corazón dejó de latir.

Nononono, por favor, Dios no, rogué silenciosamente mientras empecé a leer.

_Kikyo,_

_Déjame comenzar diciendo gracias. Este verano necesitaba un escape de la locura que es mi vida. Me ayudaste a hacer eso posible. Necesitaba hablar sobre mi papa y como me sentía y estuviste ahí para mí. Nunca nadie ha estado ahí para mí antes. Saber que a alguien le importaba fue más valioso para mí de lo que puedes imaginarte._

_Pero, cometí un error al abrirle mi corazón a alguien a quien claramente nunca podría sentirse de la misma manera hacia mí. Sabía que Seshomaru te amaba. Lo he sabido desde que éramos niños. Solo pensé que quizás simplemente atrayendo su atención por un corto periodo de tiempo sería suficiente. No lo fue._

_He crecido con dos padres que ni una vez pensaron en mí en las decisiones que tomaban. Mis sentimientos no eran algo que les concerniera y tal vez eso es mi culpa porque nunca lo dije. Solo empuje el dolor y la ira en mi interior. Quería ser fuerte porque sabía que ellos eran débiles. Estoy cansada de ser fuerte. Estoy cansada de ser la segunda opción. Necesito a alguien que me ame._

_Permanecer en tu casa no es una opción posible para mí. Me deje a mí misma esperar por mucho. He estado destrozada muchas veces. No puedo estar en un lugar cercano a… alguien que eventualmente me destruirá. _

_Por favor, diles a tus padres gracias de mi parte. Lamento no haberme quedado para las despedidas y explicaciones pero creo que entiendes porque tuve que irme. Tuviste al chico Taisho correcto todo este tiempo. No lo des por sentado esta vez. Él te ama de una manera en la que espero algún día inspirar en alguien. El daría el mundo por ti. Cuando tienes a alguien así de especial, de increíble que te ama, no lo dejes ir. Esta es tu segunda oportunidad de atesorar lo que has tenido toda tu vida. Seshomaru siempre fue el chico Taisho por el que valía la pena luchar. Él es el especial. _

_Con amor, Kagome._

-¿Ella no dijo hacia donde se fue? ¿Fue a casa? ¿Cómo llegó allí?- me iba a derrumbar. Lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y trague el nudo en mi garganta. No tenía tiempo para llorar como un maldito bebé. Tenía que encontrar a Kagome, AHORA.

Doblando el papel pulcramente, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y saque mi teléfono.

Su teléfono iba directamente al correo de voz. Mierda.

-¿Intentaste llamarla? ¿Has llamado a su madre?- Le pregunté a Kikyo mientras intentaba con su número de nuevo.

-No le levantes la voz. Sé que estas molesto, pero recuerda mi advertencia. Y para recordarte, no eres tan malditamente especial. Debe estar ahí afuera.

Me importaba una mierda la advertencia de Inuyasha. Necesitaba encontrar a Kagome.

-No estoy elevando mi voz. Necesito encontrar a Kagome – grité, fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras golpeaba mi puño contra la chimenea de ladrillo. El dolor no era suficiente para adormecer la agonía de mi pecho.

-¡Seshomaru, detente! Estas sangrando. Inuyasha, haz algo. –la voz preocupada de Kikyo sonaba como si estuviera viniendo de un túnel.

-¿DONDE ESTA?- rugí, golpeando mi puño contra la pared tratando de detener las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión. Tenía que encontrarla. Me necesitaba. Oh Dios, ella me necesitaba.

Presionando las palmas de mis manos contra el ladrillo, agaché mi cabeza y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libremente. La había perdido. No podía perderla. Estaba tan destrozada y yo ni siquiera lo sabía. Quería encontrar al idiota de su padre y golpear su rostro hasta que ese dolor dentro de mí, de las palabras en su carta, disminuyera. ¿Cómo podían ellos pasarla por alto? ¿Cómo alguien podía pasarla por alto? ¿Lo hice yo también?

-Seshomaru, la encontraremos. – dijo Kikyo, mientras que un pequeño sollozo se le escapaba. – Inuyasha, está llorando. No puedo soportar esto. Haz algo.- rogó.

-¿Por qué no nos das un minuto Kyo?- replicó el.

Oí a Inuyasha susurrarle y besarla antes de que sus pisadas se desvanecieran por el pasillo.

-Hombre, tienes que recuperar el jodido control lo estás perdiendo y esa mierda no ayudara en nada. Además, tienes a Kyo en lágrimas.

Él no tenía ningún derecho de decirme cómo lidiar con esto. La había perdido tratando de ayudarlo a él.

Me aleje de la pared y camine lejos mientras limpiaba la prueba del fracaso, de mi rostro.

-Mira, hermano, lo entiendo. La amas. Conozco ese sentimiento bastante bien. Pero llorar como un jodido cabrón no hará ni una pizca de bien. Tenemos que encontrarla. Les toca a chicos grandes hacer eso. ¿Crees que puedas secar el pozo y ayudarme a pensar en esto?

Me congele y dejé caer mis manos a mis costados. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Dándome la vuelta lo observé.

-¿Acabas de decir que "la amo"?

Inuyasha rodó sus ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se encaminaba hacia el marco de la puerta.

-¿En serio, Seshh? ¿Tienes que preguntarme eso?-sacudió su cabeza como si yo fuera el idiota más grande del planeta. –Déjame preguntarte algo. Cuando perdiste a Kikyo… ¿Lloraste? Sé que nos golpeamos y gritaste un montón. Pero, ¿Lloraste?

-No.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Eso pensé. Porque aunque amabas a Kikyo, ella no era la indicada. Cuando caes por la chica a la que perteneces, ella será la única que tiene el poder de hacerte llorar.

~•~

**Wao que fuertes declaraciones por parte de Inuyasha. ¿Sera que Inuyasha lloro por Kikyo? Por suerte nosotros ya sabemos a dónde se ha ido Kagome, pero Seshomaru no. ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? ¿La encontrara? ¿O la perderá? **

**Dejen sus comentarios y actualizar muy pronto ;) **

**Con amor…. BonieeTaisho :9**


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos. Estoy muy contenta que sigan aquí. Me pidieron que actualizara rápido así que aquí les dejo la continuación. Estoy muy emocionada por como se han dado las cosas entre Kagome que por fin le da una cucharada de su propia medicina a Seshomaru. Y Seshomaru por fin valora a Kagome y se da cuenta de que la ama. Kyaaa!

Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia es una adap de Abbi Glines.

Aquí les deje esta capítulo. :*

~•~

Capítulo 19

Kagome POV

-No voy a decirte donde estoy, mamá –repetí por quinta vez.

-¡Kagome Higurashi! Solo tienes dieciocho años. Es peligroso que viajes por tu cuenta. ¡Soy tu madre! Necesito saber dónde estás. Ven a casa. Solo, donde sea que estés, vuelve a casa. Kikyo ha llamado tres veces, y ese Seshomaru…

-No. No quiero oír eso. No me importa. Solo, por favor, mamá, si quieres hablar conmigo no lo menciones a él o a Kikyo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero ellos…

-Colgaré el teléfono y lo desconectaré. ¿Me entiendes?

Escuche la inhalación brusca. Nunca le había hablado de esa forma pero estaba cansada. Nunca me escuchaba. Intentaba controlarme. No más. Tenía dieciocho años pero me sentía mucho mayor. Siempre me sentí así.

-Está bien- soltó.

-Ahora, si no hay nada más que quieras decir, tengo que irme. Te llamaré pronto. Créeme cuando te digo que estoy completamente a salvo. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Si esto es por sobre tu padre…

-No, mamá, no es sobre él. Ya no. Mis decisiones son sobre mí. De ahora en adelante lo que haga, no tendrá que ver con lo que tú o papá hagan o digan.

El silencio de mi madre era tan extraño, que me pregunte si había colgado el teléfono. Esa definitivamente sería una primera vez. Entonces, escuche un profundo suspiro.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente.

-De acuerdo-respondí.

-Te amo, Kagome. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

No, no lo sé. En realidad, no. No estaba segura si mamá comprendía el concepto de amar a alguien más que a sí misma.

-Seguro, mamá. Te amo también- dije finalmente. Había hecho bastante en cuanto a honestidad para una conversación. La amaba, y no estaba segura de que ella pudiera manejar más verdades.

Terminando la llamada, me anticipe y apague el teléfono antes de lanzarlo sobre mi gran maleta. No es que pensara que mi mamá era lo suficientemente inteligente cono para rastrearme o algo. No estaba segura si ella habría tenido en cuenta ese método para encontrarme.

Supuse que si lo mantenía apagado, a menos que estuviera reportándome, entonces estaría a salvo. Tal vez debería conseguir uno de esos teléfonos desechables y usarlo para llamar de ahora en adelante. Recuerdo un episodio de la serie CSI donde ese método funciono.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi propia maquinación para mantenerme escondida de mamá, me acerque a la gran ventana en el medio de la pared izquierda. Sango no había bromeando con lo de la vista. Podía ver la piscina a mi izquierda, ya que estábamos en el último piso, pero hacia el frente no había más que playas de arena blanca. Podría quedarme aquí el resto del verano. Resolver algunas cosas. Sanar.

Luego volver a casa y enfrentar mi futuro. Tal vez pueda conseguir un trabajo o dos que paguen bien. Ahorrar durante dos años y luego asistir a la universidad de Chiba. No es mi primera opción, pero es mejor que quedarme en casa y asistir a la universidad comunitaria. Sería más accesible ir a la universidad estatal, que ir a Tokio.

Sonriéndole a mi estupidez, pensé en todas las cosas que vendí en eBay una vez que escuche la noticia de que Seshomaru había firmado con Tokio. Me imagine que si podía ahorrar lo suficiente dinero, mi padre podría ayudarme. Había aplicado, fui aceptada y había usado la pequeña beca que había recibido del club local de arquería del que mi madre era parte para pagar la matricula. Aun así necesitaba mucho más.

No es que importará. Nunca podría lograrlo ahora. Tal vez era la forma que tenía el destino de intervenir y arreglar mis estúpidos planes. No se suponía que fuera a la Universidad de Tokio. No se suponía que estuviera con Seshomaru.

-Oye, chica, deja de mirar la hermosa playa con esa triste expresión y ponte tu ardiente, pequeño bikini rosa y ven a tomar algo de sol conmigo.

Me di vuelta para ver a Sango de pie en la puerta. Su largo cabello castaño estaba levantado en una cola alta, y vestía un bikini verde lima, que hacía que su bronceado pareciera incluso más oscuro.

-¿Qué hay de tu cita? ¿Qué sucedió contigo y Miroku? Creí que estaría pasando el verano aquí contigo- cuando me dijo sobre su cita con el salvavidas, había estado tan enfocada en respirar a través de mi corazón roto que no había procesado su comentario.

Ella ondeó su mano como si estuviera ahuyentando una mosca.- Está practicando en las canchas de voleibol. Parece que juega en un equipo profesional. Esta tan concentrado en las finales y aunque este tan ardiente, tan ardiente, Kagome. Tengo que disfrutar mi verano mientras él práctica.

Así era Sango.

-Deja cambiarme y me encuentro contigo ahí afuera en unos minutos- le dije.

Asintió y se alejó, cuando pensé en mi mamá.

-Oye, Sango.- la llamé.

Se dio la vuelta y me miro con esa expresión de seguridad que siempre usaba siempre como corona: -¿Si?

-No le digas a mi papá o mamá que estoy aquí si llaman, ¿De acuerdo?

Sango asintió. –No te preocupes. Yo también querría esconderme de ellos si fueran mis padres.

-Y si Kikyo llama… No quiero que ella lo sepa, tampoco.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron en sorpresa.-Guau, ¿En serio? ¿Qué ha hecho la prima perfecta que tanto amas? Puedo ir y tomarla de su bonito cabello lacio si es necesario. Ella es demasiado remilgada para mi gusto, de todos modos.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza no pude evitar sonreír. Si, Sango podría ser la chica más fiestera y coquetear a varios chicos, pero ella cuidaría tu espalda en una pelea si la oportunidad se presentara. –Kikyo no me hizo nada. Aun la amo, solo necesito distanciarme de lo que paso y de todos allí.

Sango frunció sus labios como si quisiera preguntar más y tratara de evitarlo, entonces finalmente asintió. –Lo entiendo. No le diré a una maldita alma que pregunte sobre ti que te he visto. Listo. Ahora pon tu alegre trasero en un bikini y úntate algo de bloqueador solar porque Dios sabe que no necesitas una peca más.

~•~

No poder usar mi teléfono apestaba. Necesitaba leer algo mientras me acostaba en la playa. Mi teléfono tenía la aplicación Kindle en él. No tenía un libro de verdad conmigo, y todo lo que Sango tenía eran revistas que no estaban de humor para leer. Ya sabía que todos esos artículos sobre "Cómo hacerlo" no funcionaban. Había probado la mayoría.

Sango me saludo felizmente cuando me dio a través de sus calientes lentes de sol de aviador color rosa. Tenía una buena organización allí. Dos sillas de Playa y una gran sombrilla, la cual ya estaba inclinada dando sombra enteramente sobre una silla vacía mientras Sango estaba tomando los rayos del sol con una revista en su regazo y un gran vaso huracán en su mano.

-¡Luces bien, Kagome gome!-grito y luego silbo.

Estaba más allá de estar avergonzada por los comentarios de Sango.

Me senté en la silla bajo la sombra, apoye mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspire. Esto era agradable. La brisa, el sonido del océano…

-Toma un sorbo. Tiene jugo de naranja, jugo de piña, refresco de jengibre y vodka. Es increíble.

Había comenzado a negarme cuando tome el vaso y pensé, que diablos.

Tomando un sorbo de la preparación de sabor tropical, note que era realmente buena. Podría fácilmente bebérmela toda. Pero no lo hice. Necesitaba todos mis sentidos conmigo ahora mismo. Beber para alejar los problemas es cosa de débiles.

Le devolví la bebida a Sango.- Rico, gracias.

Sango comenzó a ponerse de pie. –Quédatela, iré a preparar otra.

-No gracias. No quiero beber, al menos no por ahora.

Sango frunció el entrecejo antes de tomar la bebida y volver a sentarse.

-¿Vas a contarme que sucedió?

No probablemente no.

-No quiero hablar de eso-respondí.

Sango suspiro. –Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero te lo advierto, voy a dejar que la respuesta vuele por un momento. Eventualmente, vas a contarme que sucedió en Sengoku.

Me parece justo. Ella me había dado una salida y no estaba haciendo ninguna pregunta. Cuando estuviera preparada, se merecía una explicación.

El teléfono en su regazo comenzó a cantar Circus de Britney Spears. Era el tema de Sango.

Miró al teléfono, y luego a mi.-Es tu mamá.

Estaba preparada para esto. –Contesta. Actúa como si no tuvieras idea.

Sango sonrió. Le encantaba la idea de poder mentir. Era ridículo, pero amaba como la hacía sentir.

-¿Hola?

Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Mi mama probablemente estaba hablando a mil por minuto.

-Así que, espere… ¿Esta pérdida? ¿Ha hablado con ella?- Sango me lanza un guiño. Era buena en esto.

-Oh, guau. No, no ha llamado ni nada. ¿Debo intentar llamarla? Puedo ver si atiende mis llamadas y me dice dónde está.

Era realmente buena. Diablos, casi creo que no tenía idea de que yo había dejado Sengoku.

-¿Apagado? Auch. ¿Quién se cabreó en sus cereales?-Cubrí mi boca con mi mano en asombro. Ella acababa de decir cabreó mientras hablaba con mi madre.

-Extraño. Señora H., pero no, no me ha llamado. Esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no he sabido nada todavía. Le dejaré saber si lo hace.

-Debo colgar, señora H. Lo siento, pero mi ardiente novio está aquí y es delicioso, ¿Sabe? La llamó si me entero de algo- susurro y luego colgó su teléfono. Lo chequeo dos veces para asegurarse de que había colgado antes de sonreírme. –Vamos, dilo. Hice un gran trabajo en esa llamada.

Si no estuviera tan entumecida por dentro, me hubiera reído. –Sí, estuviste increíble. Nunca estaré segura si me estás diciendo la verdad de nuevo, porque eso fue completamente creíble. Estoy convencida de que no me has visto o escuchado de mí.

Sango rio tontamente y se recostó en su silla. –Lo que sea, eres la única persona en la tierra que lee a través de mis mentiras. Prefiero llamarlo actuación. Creo que debería mudarme a Hollywood. Seria genial en la pantalla grande. O solo en un programa de la CW* …. Ooooh. Podría aparecer en crónicas vampíricas y seducir a Damon fuera de su enamoramiento por Elena. Luego, podría hacer una de esas escenas de desnudo que tanto le gustan hacer a él.

Cerré mis ojos mientras ella seguía hablando sobre un desnudo con Damon y lo increíble que lucirá en la televisión.

*CW: (CBS:Warner Network) cadena estadounidense de televisión.

~•~

**Seshomaru POV**

Tres días y nada. Ni siquiera su madre pudo encontrarla. Estaba vacío. Nada importaba ya. No quería salir de la cama.

La única cosa que me mantenía en pie era la esperanza de que tal vez hoy llamara. Quizás hoy la encontraría.

No podía dormir. Cada noche yacía en mi cama mirando al techo, repasando todas las cosas desconsideradas que le había hecho. Ella había sido condenadamente dulce, también. No la merecía, pero ella me quería. A mí. A nadie más.

Incluso cuando la llamé una distracción, me perdonó.

Cuando necesitó a alguien que la escuchará y abrazarla, yo la empuje lejos para ayudar a Kikyo mientras vomitaba. También había perdonado eso.

Diablos, todo lo que ella había hecho este mes era perdonarme por mi estupidez. No estaba seguro de si podré concentrarme lo suficiente la próxima semana, cuando tenga que ir a Tokio para la primera semana de prácticas.

¿Cómo podría dejar Sengoku sin saber si Kagome estaba bien, sin poder abrazarla y decirle cuanto lo sentía? ¿Cómo podría irme sin ser capaz de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella?

Tomando lo primero que estaba al alcance de mi mano, un portarretratos cualquiera, lo lance a través de la habitación y rugí de frustración. Lo que sea para poder liberar el miedo, dolor y el sofocante sentimiento de pérdida resolviéndose dentro de mí.

-Has hecho un hoyo en el yeso. Tu mamá no va a estar muy contenta con eso, supongo-dijo Inuyasha arrastrando las palabras, mientras me giraba y lo miraba de pie en la puerta observándome.

-Como si me importará un carajo-gruñí enojado.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. –Solo digo que tal vez quieras golpear tu puño sobre paredes de concreto ya que no puedes romperlas. Pero, de nuevo, necesitas esas manos funcionando para la próxima semana. Tokio va a necesitar a su elegido chico de oro si quieren tener alguna oportunidad para ganar los partidos los próximos cuatro años.

Sabía que intentaba distraer mi mente de Kagome, pero era inútil. Mo estaba de humor para discutir sobre la ayuda financiera del futbol universitario con él. En este momento, me importaba una mierda quien ganara que. Solo quería que Kagome volviera. Baje en el sofá detrás de mí para sentarme, y deje que mi cabeza se apoyara en el cuero negro.

-Debo encontrarla, Inuyasha.- el tono desesperado de mi voz no me pasó desapercibido.

-Lo haremos. Solo nos tomara algo de tiempo. La chica no quiere ser encontrada. Cubrió todas sus huellas.

No podía haber cubierto todo. Alguien tenía que haberla ayudado. Pero, ¿Quién?

-No puede haber desaparecido así como así. No es como si Sengoku tuviera algún maldito taxi para parar. Diablos, ni siquiera puede llame uno, porque no existen. Hay al menos cincuenta kilómetros hasta la estación de bus más cercana. ALGUIEN Tuvo que haberla ayudado. Esa es la pista faltante.

Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá frente a mi.- Su mamá llamó a esa amiga suya de la playa, ¿Cierto?

Asentí, cerrando mis ojos. Había conocido a Sango. No había forma que hubiera dejado todo tan rápidamente para venir a Sengoku a recoger a Kagome. No había forma. Incluso ella lo hubiera querido, no había podido lograrlo.

-Ella no ha oído nada de Kagome. Su mamá dijo que estaba segura. Habló con Sango ella misma y la chica no tiene idea. Tampoco estaba realmente preocupada por eso.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.- ¿A su amiga no le importó que estuviera desaparecida?

-No conoces a Sango. Esta interesada en chicos y fiestas. Esas son sus preocupaciones. Pasé una comida entera tratando de mantener sus manos lejos de mi pene. Créeme. La chica es poco profunda.

-Solo por que es una chica fiestera no quiere decir que no sea leal a sus a ibas. Tu estuviste cuanto tiempo con ella. ¿Una comida? No creo que sea tiempo suficiente para juzgar las lealtades de una persona. Te molestó, pero Kagome no parece ser una chica que soportaría a alguien que no tuviera buenas cualidades. Es condenadamente precavida. Si llama a Sango amiga, entonces hay cosas de Sango que no sabes.

Inuyasha tenia un punto.

-¿Sabes? tienes razón. -me puse de pie y tomé mi teléfono. ahora tenia el numero de la mama de Kagome en marcación rápida.

-¿A quien llamas?- preguntó Inuyasha, mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas.

-A la mama de Kagome. Necesito el numero de Sango.

Inuyasha asintió. -Ahora estas pensando.

~•~

Wau... realmente la esta pasando muy mal Seshomaru no creen? Pero que opinan que Kagome lo perdone rápido o que lo haga sufrir otro rato mas?... Si yo tuviera esa clase de amor como lo tiene Kagome por Seshomaru, creo que lo haría sufrir poquito. Ella cambio totalmente para poder gustarle a Seshomaru, así que su meta principal es estar con Seshomaru, no?.

bueno espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.. Los veo en el próximo capitulo. Los amo... atte. BonieeTaisho. :9


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos. Estoy muy contenta de que sigan aquí. Este capítulo me da mucha tristeza ver a Seshomaru de esta forma. Sé que el lastimó a Kagome primero, pero verlo en ese estado me dan ganas de llorar; pero **Nagini31** y **azucena45** opinan que debería hacerlo sufrir más. Hahaha ¿ustedes que dicen? Muchas gracias también por sus comentarios. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta **Kira**: claro que voy a subir más. Aquí tienen la continuación.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adap. De Abbi Glines.

~•~

Capítulo 20._

Seshomaru POV.

Después de conseguir el número de Sango, y asegurarle a la mamá de Kagome que la llamaría si descubría algo, colgué rápidamente y marqué al número que me dio.

-¿Hola?- una brillante y alegre voz contestó después del tercer tono.

-¿Sango? Habla Seshomaru Taisho-contesté.

-Ohhh, bueno, ¿No es una sorpresa? No recuerdo haberte dado mi número, Seshomaru Taisho. ¿Me extrañas tanto que te tomaste la molestia de conseguirlo?- susurro. Inuyasha estaba equivocado acerca de esto. Ahora la chica tenía mi teléfono y la oportunidad de molestarme todo lo que quisiera.

-Uh, si, bien, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme…

-Lo que quieras, estoy segura que puedo complacerte. Soy muy talentosa con mis manos…y boca.

Ella no sabía cómo reconocer una pista. Estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Has hablado con Kagome recientemente? ¿Te ha llamado? Sé que su mama te llamó y no sabes nada, pero estoy desesperado. Necesito encontrarla. Si hay algo que sepas por favor, por favor dímelo. La necesito. Por favor.- deje de suplicar y rece porque esta llamada telefónica no haya sido en vano.

-Uh, guau. Um, ¿Qué diablos sucedió entre ustedes dos? Es decir, su mamá llamó y estaba preocupada, y creí que tal vez Kagome había huido por culpa de su papá o algo así. He estado esperando que me llame, pero no lo ha hecho aún. ¿Es tu culpa? ¿La lastimaste?

El pequeño rayo de esperanza que había tenido, se había extinguido. Sabía que Kagome no había huido hacia Sango. Además, era imposible. ¿Quién la habría llevado hacia Sango? Esa chica de verdad no tenía idea.

-Necesito hablar con ella. Necesito verla. Si te llama, o tienes idea de dónde pueda estar. ¿Podrías, por favor, llamarme? Te pagaré por las molestias, solo déjame saber si tienes alguna idea. No la estoy buscando por su madre, lo estoy haciendo por mí. Solamente por mí.

-Deee acuerdo, Seshomaru Taisho. Te puedo asegurar que te dejaré saber si surge algo. Pero, diablos, tengo curiosidad ahora. ¿La pequeña Kagome gome finalmente se acostó con algún chico? Espero que sí, porque la chica estaba camino a caducarse.

Agarrando mi teléfono con fuerza, intente controlar la necesidad de insultarla. La única razón es que no podía quemar este puente.

-Solo llámame si sabes algo, ¿De acuerdo?- repetí.

-Seguro, sexy. Pero, mientras, podrías visitarme. Me haría muy feliz. Me estoy quedando en los condominios Kiva Dunes en West beach. Unidad 103. Mi habitación es la más alejada en la esquina, mirando directamente al agua en vez de mirar a la piscina. –La rechace mientras ella arrastraba las palabras. La chica no tenía ni idea.

-No gracias. Solo dime si sabes algo. Gracias. –terminé la llamada antes de que ella pudiera decirme lo feliz que podría hacerme.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-No sabe nada. Tu suposición de que ella pudiera tener cualidades que valieran la pena, estaba fuera de rumbo.

-Huy- fue su única respuesta.

~•~

Kagome POV

La música pulsaba frente a mi ventana y los extraños que no conocía, llenaban el área de la sala de los departamentos cada vez más fuertes. Creería que por tratarse de un condominio la gente de las otras unidades se quejarían. Pero, aparentemente, esto era un centro de fiesta. Los altavoces en la piscina explotaban música para bailar. Podía oír el mismo ruido yendo por mi cabeza. El lugar entero estaba alocado. No era un gran edificio. Tenía, al menos 30 unidades y, según Sango, todos eran utilizados por sus propietarios. No eran alquilados.

Cerré las cortinas para darme un poco más de privacidad. Tres personas diferentes ya habían llamado a mi puerta. Después de un segundo golpe, deje de atender. Tipos borrachos con chicas igualmente borrachas, buscando un lugar para tener desagradables, sin protección y enteramente infestadas relaciones sexuales. Temblando ante el pensamiento, fui al baño privado al lado de mi habitación. Estaba agradecidos por esa pequeña área de paz.

-Abre esta puerta ahora mismo, Kagome-gritó Sango mientras golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación. Genial, ya estaba borracha y me iba a forzar a la fiesta. Suspirando, me dirigí a abrir la puerta y terminar con esto. Solo quería un baño caliente.

Abriendo de un tirón la puerta, empecé a decirle que no estaba interesada cuando me interrumpió pasándole de largo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La cerró con seguro y se giró para mirarme.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS le hiciste a Seshomaru Taisho?- demandó con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

No quería hablar de Seshomaru

-Te dije que no quiero hablar sobre él.

-Bueno, vas a tener que, porque acabo de exponer mi trasero por ti mientras el chico me rogó y suplicó que lo llame si oía algo sobre ti o si tenía alguna idea de donde podrías estar.

¿Había llamado a Sango?

-¿Cuándo? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Te llamó?- pregunte confundida.

-Sí, me llamó. Sexy acento y todo eso. Te digo, era lamentable. LA-MEN-TA-BLE. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Puedes darme lecciones? Porque, chica, debiste haber sacudido su mundo.

Hundiéndome sobre la cama detrás de mí, subí la mirada hacia ella y sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Por qué llamaría? Él tenía a Kikyo ahora. ¿No podía simplemente ser feliz? ¿Por qué iba a estar rogándole a sango por ayuda? Por el amor de Kikyo. Esa era la única cosa que tenía algún sentido.

-¿Qué dijo exactamente?- pregunté.

Sango apoyó una mano en su cadera y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, no. Tú no consigues hacer las preguntas primero. Yo las hago. Yo pregunto y tú respondes. Entonces, y solo entonces, te diré lo que se dijo entre nosotros.

Demonios.

-Por favor, no me hagas hacer esto. No quiero hablar sobre él.

-No más súplicas. He tenido mi cuota de la noche, muchas gracias. Ahora, habla.

Solo pensar en el me puso ansiosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablar de el? Poniéndome de pie, empecé a caminar frente a la cama. Podía hacer esto. Quería saber que le dijo a Sango y que le había dicho a ella porque, si a Sango se le escapó algo, necesitaba hacer maletas y marcharme. No quería que mi mamá o Kikyo se aparecieran aquí.

-He estado enamorada de Seshomaru Taisho desde que era una niña. El ha estado enamorado de Kikyo por el mismo tiempo. Rompieron hace unos siete meses porque ella se enamoró de su medio hermano, Inuyasha. No me preguntes porque, porque no puedo entenderlo. Seshomaru es perfecto. Inuyasha es… bueno, Inuyasha es un bárbaro… pero el esta locamente enamorado de Kikyo.

-Espera, ¿Estos dos chicos están enamorados de Kikyo?- preguntó Sango.

-Sip. Siempre lo han estado. –Contesté, luego respire hondo antes de continuar.- Pensé que una vez que Seshomaru tuviera tiempo para superar a Kikyo, entonces yo intervendría y haría un movimiento. Tratar de llamar su atención.- la lastimada y dolorosa risa que se me escapó rayada en un sollozo. Odie mi debilidad cuando mencione su nombre.

-Hice toda esta cosa del cambio de imagen con la esperanza de atraer a Seshomaru. De todos modos, estaba bien dejar el pasado para mí, dejar de lucir como un ratón. Lo hice porque quería ser una chica que pudiera llamar la atención de Seshomaru. Y funcionó. Me notó. Pero no fue suficiente.

Por favor Dios, haz que eso sea suficiente para ella. No quería hablar más sobre esto.

-Está bien, así que si eso no fue suficiente, entonces ¿Por qué él chico me pedía que lo ayudara a encontrarte? Porque por la forma en que sonaba, conseguiste mucho más de lo que piensas. –aseguro Sango.

Iba a tener que contárselo todo o terminaría asumiendo la cosa equivocada y le diría a él donde estaba.

-Estoy seguro que lo hizo. Porque cuando Kikyo quiere algo, Seshomaru moverá montañas para dárselo.

-Ella esta con Inuyasha, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Sango.

Girándome para que las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos estuvieran ocultas, negué con la cabeza.

-No, Inuyasha la engaño. Estaba realmente sorprendida porque él esta tan completamente enamorado de ella, pero ella tenía pruebas. Tan pronto como se enteró, corrió hacia Seshomaru. Me dejo como si estuviera en llamas y la dejo correr directamente a sus brazos. –Sonriéndome la nariz, seque mis lágrimas que habían logrado escapar antes de mirar de vuelta a Sango.

-¿Quieres decir que él está desesperado por encontrarte porque a Kikyo le molesta que te fueras?

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

-Maldición-murmuró Sango, y luego una enfadada mueca vino a su rostro. –Ahora si voy a golpear su carita bonita.

-Sango, no. No culpes a Kikyo. Nada de esto es su culpa. No puede controlar el hecho de que Seshomaru la ama. Fueron pareja durante tres años. Él es su lugar seguro.

-Esto apesta. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?- el disgusto en su rostro casi me hizo sonreír. Casi.

-Sí, lo hace. Pero entre esto. Tome una oportunidad.-encogiéndome de hombros, me acerque para sentarme a su lado en la cama. –Ambas sabemos que era el momento de comenzar a tomar riesgos. Me he caído y quemado, pero aprendí de ello.

Sango envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y atrajo mi cabeza contra su hombro.

-Ah, maldición. Esto apesta.- suspiro. –No le diré nada. Rogó y suplicó que lo llamara si escuchaba de ti o si pensaba en algún lugar en donde pudieras escapar. Dijo que "necesitaba" encontrarte. Me equivoque con su tono ansioso. Me imaginé que lo habías envuelto alrededor de tu dedo y te habías enojado con él y lo dejaste tambaleándose. No me di cuenta que estaba tratando de aliviar algo de culpa de otra chica. Ella puede ser tu prima, pero no soy su fan. Solo digo.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato. Finalmente, me incorpore.

-Gracias por mentir. Tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades de actuación.

Sango sonrió.

-¿Así que quieres huir a Los Ángeles conmigo? Podríamos sacudir esa ciudad. Tú y yo.

Una verdadera risa logro salir y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No justo ahora. Tal vez algún día, pronto.

-Sal de aquí y diviértete. Olvida todo. Toma una de mis bebidas tropicales. Tengo una que hago con Ron de coco que es para morirse.

No estaba lista.

-¿Dame unos días más?

-Claro, cariño.

~•~

**Seshomaru POV**

_Seshomaru siempre fue el chico Taisho por el que vale la pena luchar. Él es especial._

Volví a leer la última línea por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez. Hice las maletas y me dirigí a Tokio. Había pasado más de una semana, y nada de Kagome. Ninguna señal de ella.

Ningún mensaje.

Su teléfono todavía iba directamente al correo de voz.

Ella había llamado a su madre de nuevo para registrarse, pero el número era desconocido y no había sido capaz de rastrearlo. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba viva. Esa pequeña cantidad de conocimiento me impidió perder la cabeza.

Vivía por esas llamadas de su madre contándome lo que Kagome había dicho. Era mi única conexión con ella y, aunque no era un fan de sus padres, estaba empezando a tener un extraño tipo de afecto por su madre loca.

Ella amaba a Kagome, incluso si apestaba demostrándoselo. La mujer era definitivamente controladora, pero Kagome estaba haciendo un número de ella ahora mismo. Y estaba dispuesto a apostar que la relación cambiaria para mejor y para siempre.

Doblando la nota de Kagome le había dejado a Kikyo, los pliegues desgastados donde la había abierto y leído y luego doblado de nuevo, me la metí al bolsillo. No iba a ninguna parte sin ella. Tenerla cerca de mí me recordaba cuando la encontré, podía solucionar esto.

Ella había entendido mal y era mi culpa. Si hubiera abierto los ojos y dame cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la chica, esto no habría pasado. Desafortunadamente, Kagome no lo sabía. Pensaba que aun amaba a Kikyo.

-Seshomaru, ¿Estás listo?- llamó mi papá desde el recibidor. No estaba listo. No quería dejar Sengoku. ¿Y si ella regresaba y yo no estaba? Además, ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que voy a concentrarme lo suficiente para lanzar una pelota de futbol? Esta semana sería un desastre.

-Ya voy, papá-grite de regreso. Tome mi teléfono, así podría ver de nuevo la foto que Kyo me había enviado de nuestro viaje a las montañas. Kagome había estado caminando por las rocas hacia la cascada y Kikyo le había tomado una foto mientras ella miraba hacia atrás, riendo.

Era la única foto que tenia de ella. La había impreso y enmarcado para poder mantenerla junto a mi cama. Algunas noches, mirándola fijamente, era la única cosa que me permitió seguir. Puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Tenía mi nota y mi foto. Eso tendría que sacarme a través de los próximos días.

Cuando llegue a la base de la escalera. Bankotsu estaba de pie en el recibidor, hablando con mi papá. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y algo se sentía apagado. Había algo que me faltaba.

~•~

Uhhhh Bankotsu fue a verlo, ¿Qué creen que le dirá? ¿Le dirá donde esta Kagome? ¿Le reclamará por haberla lastimado? ¿Qué hará Bankotsu? Guau, hasta yo estoy emocionada que salga el próximo capítulo para que lo sepan.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. No dejen de enviarme reviews y tratare de complacerlos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos.

Atte. BonieeTaisho. :9


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola a todos! Estoy contenta de que sigan por aquí. En el capítulo anterior vimos que Bankotsu va visitar a Seshomaru. ¿Le habrá dicho donde esta Kagome? ¿Qué la ayudó a escapar? Hahaha bueno no los dejo más en suspenso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es una adap de Abbi Glines.

~•~

Capítulo 21.-

**Seshomaru POV**

-¿Bankotsu?

El arrastro sus pies.

-Hola Seshomaru, yo, uh, olvide que te marchabas hoy.

Yo no había estado en una fiesta, o en cualquier lugar para el caso, desde que Kagome me dejó.

-Si la practica está iniciando.

-He venido a pedirte algo, pero puede esperar hasta que regreses.

-Estas aquí ahora, bien podrías preguntar.-Dios lo ayude si me preguntaba si Kagome estaba disponible. Me gustaría romperle su maldito cuello.

-Uh, es sobre Kagome…-empezó.

Miré hacia mi papa.

-¿Puedes darnos un segundo, papá?

Frunciendo el ceño, mi padre asintió y tomo una de mis maletas ant3s de salir.

-¿Qué pasa con Kagome?- pregunté, asegurándome de que escuchara la advertencia en mis palabras.

Bankotsu suspiro.

-No estoy seguro de como preguntar esto…- comenzó.

-Yo escogería cuidadosamente mis palabras, hermano-contesté.

Asintió. –Sí, estoy recibiendo eso fuerte y claro.- Aclarando su garganta, movió sus pies de nuevo. -¿Tú, uh, la amas? A Kagome, quiero decir.

El hecho de que había sentido la necesidad de aclarar que estaba preguntando sobre Kagome me enojó. No me gustaba que la compararan con Kikyo. Ella era mucho más de lo que había tenido con Kikyo.

No había comparación.

-Si.- solté.

-Quiero decir, ¿La amas más que…?

-No lo digas, joder- gruñí. Ese era un acantilado por el que Bankotsu no quería caer.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se abrieron con sorpresa.

-De acuerdo. Lo entiendo.- Retrocedió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme? ¿Averiguar si Kagome estaba disponible? ¿Sabes que ella me dejo, no? Nadie puede encontrarla.

Bankotsu tragó con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-Uh, no, quiero decir que escuché algo. No estaba seguro.

-Me tengo que ir, si eso es lo que necesitabas.

Bankotsu se giró y salió hacia la puerta principal.

-Buena suerte en Tokio. Yo, uh, nos vemos cuando vuelvas. Esperando oír hablar de eso. El resto de nosotros vamos a tener que vivir a través de Inuyasha y de ti ahora. Desde que nuestros días de futbol se acabaron.

Su voz seguía siendo tensa, pero podría decir que estaba tratando de calmarme. Si fuera uh buen amigo, me disculparía. Justo ahora, no podía. Lo haría la próxima vez que lo viera. Deslizando la mano en mi bolsillo, rocé la carta de Kagome suavemente entre mis dedos. Tenía que encontrarla.

~•~

**Kagome POV**

Mis pecas estaban empeorando. El protector solar no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Claro, mi piel no estaba roja, pero mis pecas se estaban bronceando. No es algo que quería, pero aun así es buena terapia. Acostada aquí en mi área segura de sombra, me hace sentir como si me estuviera escondiendo del mundo. Lástima que era una cosa pasajera. Tendría que salir al final del mes y regresar a casa y a mi madre. No quiero pensar en eso. Frente a ella, después de esconderme durante más de un mes, sería difícil.

Siguió tratando de hacerme hablar con Seshomaru. Siempre terminaba cortándole el teléfono. Pensé que finalmente se detendría. Tal vez cuando recibamos la invitación de boda de Kikyo en unos pocos años por fin dejara de lado sus esperanzas de que Seshomaru Taisho estaba interesado en mí. Mi estómago dolió y luche contra la sensación enferma que los pensamientos me instigaban.

-¿Kagome?- una voz familiar interrumpio mis pensamientos y miré alrededor para encontrar a Bankotsu de pie detrás de mi silla en la cual Sango descansa. Ella no estaba aquí hoy, se fue a pasar el día con Miroku, que al parecer estaba descansando de las prácticas de voleibol.

-¿Bankotsu?- respondí sorprendida. No esperaba verlo de nuevo.

-Oye, uh, lo siento por venir pero no pude localizarte por teléfono en estos días.

Oh. Trató de llamarme. Eso me sorprendió. –Está bien. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Bajó la mirada a la silla a mi lado y pensó en ello un minuto antes de caminar alrededor y tomó asiento. Debe tener la intención de quedarse un rato.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Bankotsu no se recostó en la silla, se sentó al borde frente a mí, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Su cabeza estaba bajo la sombre de la sombrilla y la expresión seria en su rostro me preocupaba. Si se trataba de Seshomaru, no estaba preparada para eso.

-Tú, um. ¿Te estas divirtiendo?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero tengo la sensación de que no condujiste simplemente una hora y media para preguntarme si me estaba divirtiendo.

Bankotsu rió y negó con la cabeza.- No, no lo hice.

-No lo creí.

-Se trata de Seshomaru.

-No importa. Calla, Bankotsu. Me retracto. No quiero saber lo que tienes que decir. –Alcance mi bolso y comencé a ponerme de pie. –Si quieres visitarme, hablar del tiempo y probar una de las bebidas tropicales de Sango, eres más que bienvenido. Pero no voy a hablar de Seshomaru.

-Espera. No te vayas-suplicó, poniéndose de pie conmigo.

-¿Vas a ignorar mis deseos?- pregunté.

Sus hombros se hundieron y negó con la cabeza.

-No. No voy a tocar el tema.

Sentada de nuevo, puse mi bolso a mi lado nuevamente, y metí la mano dentro para tomar una barra de grano, a. Agarré una extra y se la di a Bankotsu, quien también volvió a sentarse.

-Aquí tienes una barra de gramola.

Nos sentamos en silencio y comimos nuestras barras de gramola. Una vez terminada la mía, me volví para mirarlo. Su cara era de preocupación y casi le pregunto que si Seshomaru estaba bien. El hemos de que Seshomaru pueda estar herido o enfermo batallaba con el temor de que Bankotsu me dijera algo que no pudiera manejar.

-Así que, ¿Cuándo te vas a la universidad?- pregunté, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Seshomaru.

-El próximo mes ¿Y tú?

Odiaba tener que admitirle esto a alguien. Sin embargo, era el momento en el que enfrentaba a los hechos.

-No estoy segura. Tuve un cambio de planes debido a la repentina falta de dinero de mi padre. Así que iré a la universidad local los siguientes dos años. Tengo que averiguar que hacer después, pero tengo tiempo, mucho de él. –La amargura de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta se asentó en mi boca.

-Guau, lo siento, Kagome. Siempre te imagine yendo a una hermandad o algo así.

-Nop, yo no- me había estado preocupando por otras cosas de mi educación. Mala jugada.

-¿Has hablado con Kyo?- preguntó.

-No quiero hablar de ella tampoco, si no te importa. Y la respuesta es no.

Estaba decidido a hablar de Seshomaru conmigo. ¿Quería saber si era seguro invitarme a salir? Seguramente, no quería dar otro intento desorganizado. Ya había sido una horrible cita.

-Inuyasha no la engañó.- soltó rápidamente.

¿Por qué esa noticia dolía? ¿Por qué diablos me importaba que Seshomaru hubiera sido ignorado una vez más por debajo de Inuyasha? Si Inuyasha no la había engañado entonces Kikyo estaba todavía con él. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No debería importarme que Seshomaru este solo. No debería importarme que obtuviera lo que se merecía. No debería.

Eso no importa. Si no es este momento, habrá un siguiente y un siguiente y un siguiente y cada vez, Seshomaru ira corriendo de vuelta a ella, esperanzado, esperando, rompiendo su corazón y el mío en el proceso.

-Mejor tampoco hablemos de Inuyasha, está bien. En realidad no hablemos de nadie de Sengoku, excepto tú. – respondí con un tono severo del cual me sentía culpable por utilizar. Bankotsu no era más que agradable.

-Solo pensé que te gustaría saberlo-respondió removiéndose en su asiento.

-No importa. Cerré esa puerta. O más bien se cerró de golpe en mi cara y me fui después de añadir un candado.

-Sabes, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen- comenzó el y levante la mano para detenerlo.

-Para. No sé porque estás aquí. Pero si Seshomaru te llevo a esto o Kikyo, te pido como amiga que lo dejes.

Bankotsu dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Nadie sabe dónde estás. Guarde tu secreto. Así como lo prometí. Solo pensé que podría venir a explicar un par de cosas por ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué explicar algo por ellos? Si no me equivoco, tú estabas interesado en mí y Seshomaru llegó y se abalanzó y me llevó lejos de tu alcance. ¿Estoy equivocada acerca de eso?

Bankotsu dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-No, tienes razón.

-Está bien, entonces. ¿Por qué estás aquí tratando de ayudar a Seshomaru a aclarar las cosas?

-Por que es mi amigo- respondió.- Y tú también.

Era un chico adorable. Bendigan su corazón, no tenía ni idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. Esto no se puede solucionar.

-Bueno, entonces necesitas mejoras amigos.- murmure.

-Seshomaru nunca fue detrás de ninguna chica que creyera que sus amigos podrían estar interesados. Cuan do actúo de la manera en que lo hizo contigo, no me gustó, pero sabía que era algo diferente. Debiste haberle llegado de una manera que nadie más lo hizo porque no estaba actuando como él.

-Yo era un medio para volver con Kikyo- respondí con amargura.

-Tal vez al principio lo eras, Kagome. Lo pensé también en un punto. Ahora sé que eso cambio. Se convirtió en algo más.

-No lo suficiente. Lo que sea en lo que se convirtió, no fue suficiente. Nadie será capaz de competir con ella. –las lagrimas atascada en mi garganta simplemente me molestaron. No iba a llorar de nuevo.

-No hay competencia- dijo en voz baja y me negué a llorar enfrente de él.

-Solo vete, Bankotsu. Por favor.- gire mi cabeza lejos de él y cerré mis ojos. Tras un minuto de silencio, le oí levantarse y marcharse.

Lagrimas silenciosas corrían por mi rostro mientras las palabras: "_No hay competencia" _se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

~•~

Guau… a decir verdad sé que este Bankotsu no se parece en nada a como es en el anime. Pero he leído varias historias donde ponen a Bankotsu con Kagome, y me han parecido geniales. Así que lo puse a él para que también tratara de conquistar a Kagome.

Después de leer varios comentarios he decidido hacer sufrir un poco a Seshomaru pero pienso que con lo que se vio en este capítulo ha sufrido bastante. Pero todavía no sé. Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo como se ve. 

No se olviden de escribir comentarios acerca del capítulo, ¿Ok?

Los quiero. BonieeTashio.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola chicos. He recibido varios comentarios que dicen y concuerdan que ya le quitemos el castigo a Seshomaru y que ya empiece a conquistar a Kagome. Así que me puse manos a la obra. Ya saben que agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Y para aquellos que quieren que actualice pronto pues aquí está la continuación. **

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia es una adap. De Abbi Glines. **

**~•~**

**Capítulo 22.**

**Seshomaru POV**

No había estado en casa a la hora que Inuyasha me llamó. Me pidió que me reuniera con el abajo en el bar para una partida de billar. He tratado de decirle que solo quería una ducha de agua caliente, dos Tylenol y meterme a la cama.

Me dolía el cuerpo. ¿Cómo diablos no quería acurrucarse y dormir también? Además, ¿Qué pasa con Kikyo? ¿No quería ir a verla?

En el estacionamiento de grava, busqué por la camioneta de Inuyasha, lo encontré por el otro extremo del edificio. El jeep de Bankotsu estaba justo al lado. Tenía que disculparme con el de todos modos.

Salí de mi camioneta y me dirigí a la puerta. Era una noche tranquila, pero entonces no viene mucha gente a un bar un miércoles. De jueves a domingo eran los días de más trabajo por aquí. Solo había estado un par de veces con Inuyasha, pero había pasado por el lugar varias veces, sabía que noches tenían el estacionamiento lleno.

-Bueno, si no es mi sobrino favorito- gritó la tía Kaede detrás de la barra.

Realmente no era su sobrino. Pero si nos considerábamos de la familia porque su hermana era la mamá de Inuyasha.

-Hola tía Kaede- asentí con la cabeza en dirección a ella.

-¿Quieres una cerveza? Puedo decirte que probablemente la necesitarás.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Empecé a decirle que no, y entonces pensé que si no podía tomar una ducha caliente y analgésicos, una cerveza era la siguiente mejor opción. –Sí, gracias.

-Ve con los muchachos. Te están esperando. Te llevare una cerveza en apenas un segundo.

-Sí, señora-contesté.

-Te dije que no me llames señora. Me hace sonar como una anciana.- bromeo y me dio un guiño.

Ella realmente era una persona muy extraña.

Me dirigí a Inuyasha, que se apoyaba en los bordes de una mesa de billar con los tobillos cruzados y un jarro escarchado de cerveza en la mano. Es la expresión en su rostro la que me advirtió que esto no se trataba de un encuentro amistoso. Yo estaba aquí por un propósito.

Deslizando mi mano en mi bolsillo, sostuve la carta de Kagome entre mis dedos. Recordando sus palabras me ayudó a tranquilizarme, si se trataba de una mala noticia necesitaba un recordatorio de que ella estaba allí y que me amaba.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- exigí al momento en el que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Tengo algunas respuestas para ti que vas a querer. Pero tienes que permanecer calmado mientras consigues esas respuestas.

Mi corazón se aceleró y me congelé. -¿Kagome?

Inuyasha asintió –Si, Kagome.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero esa no es mi historia para contar.- Inuyasha giró su cabeza y seguí su mirada hacia Bankotsu parado a unos metros de nosotros. –Sigue B, antes de que lo pierda.

Bankotsu dirigió su mirada de mí hacia Inuyasha y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sabes?- me dirigí hacia él, dispuesto a sacudirlo hasta que me dijera lo que sabía.

La mano de Inuyasha se cerró en mi hombro y me detuvo. –No vas a obtener sus respuestas si lo lastimas. – Se volvió hacia Bankotsu.- Bank, dile. Te lo dije, no voy a dejar que rasgue tus pelotas.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y la sangre hervía en mis venas. La idea de que Bankotsu tenga algo que ver en la desaparición de Kagome estaba haciendo que se me haga difícil tomar tranquilas respiraciones estables.

-Es mejor que hagas esto rápido, B. Por qué va a explotar en un segundo y estoy adolorido como la mierda de esta semana. Realmente no quiero tener que detener esto. –Instó Inuyasha.

-Esta bien. Veras, Seshomaru, recibí una llamada de Kagome.

-¿Por qué demonios te esta llamando?- pregunté, dando otro paso hacia Bankotsu que retrocedió un poco.

-A la mierda con eso B- gruñó Inuyasha mientras su mano se tensó en mi hombro.

-No. Antes. Me llamo antes. El día en que Kikyo pensó que Inuyasha la había engañado. Me llamo ese día y dijo que necesitaba un favor. Me dijo que no podía quedarse más aquí y que necesitaba mi ayuda. La recogí…

-¿Dónde está?- bramé y dando un paso mas en su camino. Las dos manos de Inuyasha se cerraron sobre mis hombros.

-Tranquilo, Seshomaru- advirtió.

-Señor ten piedad de este muchacho. Bebe la cerveza y relájate. La muchacha esta a salvo y si dejaras que el chico hable, descubrirás donde se encuentra. – La tía Kaede se paró frente a mí empujando un jarro de cerveza en mi mano.- Toma, sujeta esto. De esta manera solo puedes golpearlo con un puño.

-Vamos, Kaede. Lo tengo bajo control- dijo Inuyasha detrás de mí.

-Mmm, no lo parece. Pero espero que tengas razón. No voy a pagar ninguna reparación si se pelean aquí- respondió ella.

Dejando la cerveza en el borde de la mesa de billar, no aparte mis ojos de Bankotsu. El sabía dónde estaba ella. El SABIA donde estaba.

-La lleve al bloque de apartamentos de su amiga en la playa.

Ella no estaba allí. Había llamado a Sango… espera. ¿Él la había llevado allí?

-¿Has visto a Sango? ¿Realmente entró al apartamento?- pregunté con la esperanza de que había sido engañado por esa estúpida amiga de ella.

-Sí, llevé sus maletas a la puerta. Sango salió chillando y toda contenta de verla. Luego regresé.- comento Bankotsu.

Las palabras que dijo enviaron una llamada de furia posesiva. Me salí del agarre de Inuyasha y me acerque hacia Bankotsu. -¿Qué significa eso? ¿Volviste?

-No tan rápido. No ha terminado. No lo jodas ahora- gruñó Inuyasha, enganchando sus brazos en los míos desde atrás y jalándome hacia atrás.

Bankotsu se limpie la frente nerviosamente y tragó saliva.

-Escucha hombre, no lo sabía. Creí que te habías ido. No sabía cómo te sentías con respecto a Kagome. El sábado, cuando fui a tu casa para hablar contigo sobre Kagome fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que había cometido un gran error al ayudarla a escapar. Así que volví. Iba a arreglarlo. Ella no me escuchaba. Demonios, ni siquiera podía decir tu nombre.

-¿Estaba allí? ¿Cuándo fuiste?- retrocedió. Necesitaba saber. Tenía que llegar a ella.

-Está ahí. En el bloque de departamentos. La unidad de apartamentos 103. Kiva Dunes. – gritó y empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

Entonces, las palabras de la conversación con Sango regresaron a mi mente.

-_Mientras tanto, puedes venir a visitarme. Te haría muy feliz. Me voy a quedar en el bloque de apartamentos Kiva Dunes en West Bach. Unidad 103. Mi habitación está en la esquina mirando directamente al agua en lugar de las ventanas que dan a la piscina. –_La chica loca no estaba tan loca después de todo. Apostaría mi culo que la habitación era de Kagome. Sango estaba tratando de decirme sin delatar a Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba en lo cierto. Kagome era cuidadosa de a quien dejaba acercarse. Sango era una tremenda mentirosa, sin embargo. Le había creído totalmente. La castaña realmente me confundió.

Llegue a la puerta de mi camioneta y me di cuenta que mis manos estaban temblando. Sabía dónde estaba Kagome. E iba a recuperarla.

~•~

Kagome POV

No podía quedarme en esta habitación ni una noche más. Por supuesto, tampoco quería salir a ese salvaje desorden. Antes de que esto fuera demasiado lejos, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la ventana para escapar. No quería que nadie más se pusiera cómodo en mi cama mientras yo estaba fuera. No creo que alguien intentara entrar por la ventana. Había permanecido encerrada por dos semanas. Ahora todos sabían que mi habitación fuera de límites.

Asegurándome de que nadie viera mi escapada, fui hacia el agua. Solo daría una larga caminata para estirar mis piernas y respirar el aire salado del océano y luego volvería a esconderme. Tal vez no estaría tan inquieta esta noche.

Comenzando a trotar, aparte al fondo de mi mente todos esos recuerdos que suelen adaptarme cuando dejó caer mis defensas.

Me imagine huyendo lejos de todo eso. Dejándolo en el pasado mientras mi cabello volaba detrás de mí. Lagrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro mientras intentaba olvidar…. Un recuerdo a la vez.

~•~

**Bueno por fin Bankotsu le ha dicho a Seshomaru la verdad y en donde se encuentra Kagome. **

**¿Creen que Kagome lo perdone? ¿Se lo hará fácil o se hará la difícil? Waaa estoy tan emocionada. **

**Que opinan ustedes... no olviden en dejarme comentarios ok?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Los quiero… BonieeTashio **


	26. Chapter 26

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siento mucho que hayan tenido que esperar mucho por este capítulo. Pero tenia que quedar perfecto y lo modifique varias veces, pero ya quedo. Espero que lo disfruten y agradezco muchos sus reviews. Y espero que manden más con sus opiniones.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adap de Abbi Glines.

~•~

Capítulo 23.-

Seshomaru POV

Este lugar era como una casa de fraternidad. No me gustaba eso. No me gustaba nada. Comencé a tocar la puerta cuando la música palpitó a través de las finas paredes. Algunas chicas en bikinis se inclinaron sobre la barandilla del segundo piso y gritaron lo que querían hacerme si simplemente subía. Negando con la cabeza, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de la esquina que daba al mar.

Un chico tenía a una chica presionada contra la pared del edificio y yo estaba más que seguro de que tenían sexo. Esta mierda había rodeado a Kagome por dos semanas. Mataría a Bankotsu cuando regresará a casa. Ella no pertenecía aquí. Si alguien la había tocado…. me detuve a mí mismo. No podía hacer esto. Tenía que ganármela de nuevo. Si me ponía todo cavernícola, ella lucharía contra mí.

Al doblar la esquina la ventana que daba al océano me saludó. Mire las otras ventanas de esta unidad y todas daban a la piscina. Esta tenía que ser la habitación de Kagome. Toqué y esperé pero no hubo nada más que silencio. Las luces estaban apagadas.

¿Realmente podría estar en algún lugar de ese salvaje montón de gente? Me agaché y pensé que debía revisar y ver si la ventana estaba cerrada. No lo estaba. Nada inteligente, Kagome. ¿No sabía que no debía dejar las ventanas sin cerrar? Cualquiera podría hacer entrado. No quería pensar en ello. Debía concentrarme.

Empujando la ventana para abrirla, entré en la habitación y el dulce olor de su perfume llenó la habitación. Sango me había dirigido directamente hacia Kagome, pero yo no noté las señales. La habitación estaba vacía. Eche un vistazo a la puerta y noté que estaba cerrada. Así que, ella escapó por la ventana. No se encontraba en esa fiesta.

Regresaría. Solo tenía que esperar. Estaba cerca. Sentándose en la cama, me estiré y tomé una almohada. Sosteniéndola contra mi nariz, inhale. Dios, extrañaba este olor. Enterrando mi cara en su aroma, me senté mirando la ventana… esperando.

.

.

.

~•~

Kagome POV

Las lágrimas se habían secado en mi rostro mientras volvía al condominio. Había corrido por más de una hora. Mis pulmones ardía y mis piernas probablemente se sentirían como gelatina mañana. No estaba muy en forma, así que esto dolería.

Abriendo la ventana, entré para encontrarme con alguien sentado en mi cama, en la oscuridad. Naturalmente, grité.

-Kagome, soy yo- las manos de Seshomaru estaban en mis brazos instantáneamente. Seshomaru…Seshomaru estaba aquí.

Me quedé congelada, intentado decidir si me había desmayado por correr y esto era un sueño.

-No quería asustarte. Lo siento.- Las palabras "lo siento" me sacaron de mi estupor brumoso y me sacudí de su agarre y alejándose rápidamente de él, hacia la puerta.

-Kagome, por favor no. Por favor, escucharme. No me dejes fuera. No tienes idea…

-¿No tengo idea? _¿Yo?_ Sí, tengo una idea. Quiero que te vayas. ¿Me entiendes? VETE. Yo. No. Quiero. Verte.- gritaba, pero sabía que nadie me escucharía por sobre el ruido afuera.

-Kagome, por favor. –me suplicó Seshomaru y caminó hacia mi vacilantemente. Cerré los ojos y crucé mis brazos protectoramente sobre mi pecho. Odiaba como el sonido suplicante de su voz me tiraba hacia él.

-Si alguna vez sentiste aunque sea una pizca de algo por mí, te iras y me dejaras seguir adelante –susurré con fuerza.

Cuando no respondió, me dividí entre la alegría de que se marchará, porque eso significaba que sintió algo por mí, sin importar cuan pequeño fuera, el alivio de que no estaría aquí para presenciar cómo me derrumbaba en el suelo, y la agonía porque verlo me destrozaba.

Escuche el ligero sonido de papel y abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver a Seshomaru en el mismo lugar mirando a una desgastada carta en sus manos. Comenzó a leer:

"_Cometí el error de abrirle mi corazón a alguien que claramente nunca podía sentir lo mismo por mí. Sabía que Seshomaru te amaba. Lo he sabido desde que éramos niños. Pensé que, quizás, atraer solo su atención por un corto periodo de tiempo sería suficiente. No lo fue."_

Sentí como si mi pecho fuera a explotar. Tenía la carta que le dejé a Kikyo. Oh, por Dios.

Él levanto la mirada del papel y me miró directamente con dolor en sus ojos y también algo más…-Amé a Kikyo una vez. Fue mi amor de la infancia. Ella era todo lo que conocía, pero cuando me dejó, no lloré. Cuando te fuiste, lloré como un bebé.

Dejé de respirar mientas él bajaba la mirada de nuevo al papel en sus manos.

"_He crecido con dos padres que ni una vez pensaron en mi para las decisiones que tomaron. Mis sentimientos no eran algo que les preocupara y tal vez eso es mi culpa porque nunca lo dije. Solo empujé el dolor y la ira dentro de mí. Quería ser fuerte porque sabía que ellos eran débiles. Estoy cansada de ser fuerte. Estoy cansada de ser la segunda mejor. Necesito a alguien que me ame". _–dejó de leer y me miró fijamente una vez más.

-No deberías_ nunca y quiero decir, nunca, ser la segunda opción de nadie. Cualquiera que no te vea como el increíble regalo que eres, es un ciego bastado._

_Volvió a bajar los ojos al papel y comenzó a leer nuevamente._

"_Permanecer en Sengoku no es una opción posible para mí. Me permití esperar demasiado. He estado rota demasiadas veces. No puedo estar en un lugar cerca de… alguien que eventualmente me destruirá". –_sus ojos dorados se levantaron para encontrarse con los míos, y las lágrimas que brillaban en ellos me dejaron sin aliento.

-Si te pierdo por ser el estúpido ciego que he sido, entonces voy a ser el único que se destruyó.

Siguió leyendo:

"_Tuviste al chico Taisho correcto todo este tiempo. No lo des por hecho esta vez. Él te ama de una manera en la que espero algún día inspirar en alguien. Daría el mundo por ti. Cuando tienes a alguien así de especial, de increíble que te ama, no lo dejas ir. Esta es tu segunda oportunidad de atesorar lo que has tenido toda tu vida. Seshomaru siempre fue el chico Taisho por el que valía la pena luchar. Él es el especial". –_Seshomaru dobló lentamente el papel y lo frotó con su pulgar como si fuera algo precioso y luego lo guardó de regreso a su bolsillo.

-Kikyo no tenía al chico correcto. Lo sé porque ahora entiendo realmente cómo se siente el amor. Del tipo que te consume. El amor que tiene el poder de romperte. Tiene el poder de completarte. Cuando leí esta carta, estaba en la sala de Kikyo, luego de arreglar las cosas entre ella e Inuyasha, era todo lo que quería hacer, no más. Ellos pertenecen juntos. Siempre se han pertenecido. Ahora lo entiendo. No porque ella lo eligió a él, sino porque tú me elegiste a mí. Antes de ti, estaba perdido. Pensé que Kikyo era lo que se suponía que iba a ser mi vida. Dejar ir la zona de comodidad de nuestra relación representaba fue difícil. Entonces llegaste a mi vida como una luz estallando en medio de la oscuridad. Hiciste que todo tuviera sentido- dio un paso más cerca de mí y luché contra la urgencia de lanzarme a sus brazos.

-Kagome. Pienso en ti cada minuto de cada día. Cuando estoy contigo mi mundo está completo. Cuando te toco, entiendo el sentido de mi vida. Cuando te perdí, quedé completamente destrozado. Soy. Tuyo.

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro y cayo por mi barbilla. No era suficiente. Esta vez necesitaba más.

Seshomaru tomó mi mano y me atrajo más hacia él. Quería derretirme en sus brazos, pero no podía.

-Te amo, Kagome. Te amo tanto. Todo en ti. La forma en que tus labios se curva cuando sonríes, la peca justo debajo de tú perfecto trasero, la forma en que tu risa envía una descarga de calidez a través de mis venas, como tu tacto me enciende. Te amo y pasaré el resto de mi vida asegurándome de que sepas que eres mi numero uno. Siempre serás mi número uno.

Eso era. Eso fue suficiente. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

.

.

~•~

Crazy Girl de The Eli Young Band me despertó de un sueño muy bueno. Estirándome, sentí los brazos de Seshomaru apretados a mí alrededor.

-Crazy Girl, ¿Sabes que te amo?- la canción siguió sonando y me giré para mirar a Seshomaru tomando mi teléfono.

-¿Por qué mi teléfono esta encendido y porque estas cantando una canción country?- le pregunté aturdida mientras el miraba la pantalla y luego bajaba la mirada a la mía.

-Es tu mama. Habla con ella o se preocupará.

Lo miré boquiabierta.- ¿Mi mamá? Pero...

-Anoche tome tu teléfono de tu bolso y lo encendió. Encontrarte tenia a mi adrenalina bombeando, luego calmarme me fue difícil. Cambie tu tono a una canción que me recuerda a ti.- bajo su boca a la mía y cantó: -¿Te he dicho últimamente, que te amo como un loco, nena?

A la vez que mi timbre de teléfono. No podía enfadarme con el mientras hacia algo como esto. Seshomaru cantando en plena mañana era jodidamente dulce.

Incluso si era su culpa que mi mamá me llamara.

Suspirando, le quité el teléfono y respondí: -Hola, mamá.

-Oh, Kagome, entendiste tu teléfono. Me alegra. ¿Significa que volverás a casa? Muero por verte.

-No, no volveré a casa. Al menos, no todavía.- me encontré con la inquisidora mirada de Seshomaru preguntándome que iba a hacer. No estaba muy segura de sí sería bienvenida a la casa de Kikyo después de haber escapado de esa manera. –En realidad, no sé lo que haré.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? ¿Es por culpa de Seshomaru? Le puedo decir que...

-Mamá, no se trata de Seshomaru- le contesté, alcanzándolo y pase la mano por su cabello desordenado. –El es perfecto. Simplemente no se aun como terminaré mi verano.

Seshomaru frunció el ceño y sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor como si fuera a desaparecer en el aire.

-Espera, ¿Acabas de decir que Seshomaru es perfecto? Pensé que estabas enojada con él. Quiero decir, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es un chico encantador. Hemos hablado mucho las últimas dos semanas y creo que realmente te ama. El chico ha estado tan preocupado. Me llamó todo el tiempo para ver si sabía algo de ti. Cada vez que llamaste, lo llame de inmediato y le conté que te encontrabas bien. Oh, no. No quise decirte eso. No te enfades conmigo, cariño. Él estaba muy preocupado.

Sonreír hacia el.- Puede ser muy persuasivo. Lo entiendo.

-Es un buen partido, Kagome. Es de familia rica e irá a la universidad de Tokio, también. Me sorprendí cuando me contó que consiguió una beca por el futbol. Eso es perfecto.

-No, mamá, no lo es. Papá no podrá ayudarme.- decirlo nunca fue más fácil.

-Tonterías. Si, te ayudara. La pensión alimentaria que me da cada mes ayudara a pagar los gastos. Además, venderé la casa y compraré una más pequeña. Esta es demasiado grande para mí y Sõta.

-Mamá, no. Te encanta la casa y no creo que entiendas cuanto costarán los libros y los gastos de manutención…

-No soy idiota, Kagome. Investigue durante todo este tiempo. Todavía recibes tu correo y tuve que pagar algunos honorarios más, pero conseguí pagar el primer trimestre. Me estoy conteniendo para comprar cosas para tu dormitorio hasta que llegues a casa, quiero que me ayudes.

-Kagome, ¿Qué pasa? –Seshomaru se sentó rápidamente y me levanto en sus brazos.

-¿Es ese Seshomaru? ¿Estás de nuevo en Sengoku?- preguntó mi madre, mientras yo daba unas palmaditas silenciosas en el pecho de Seshomaru para calmarlo. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas escuchando a mi madre y el entró en pánico.

-Sí, es Seshomaru. El, uh, me encontró anoche- le conteste al teléfono mientras sonreía a Seshomaru, quien me observaba precavidamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te encontró? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo te encontró?

-He estado con Sango todo el tiempo. Ella me cubrió y honestamente, no tengo ni idea de cómo me encontró, a menos que…- Me detuve antes de que terminara ese pensamiento. No quería tener que explicar todo esto a mi madre y ella quería saber. Yo estaba bastante segura de quien me delató. Bankotsu era el único en Sengoku que sabía a donde huir.

-Oye, mamá, te llamo más tarde. Tengo que resolver algunas cosas hoy, pero te llamaré pronto. Déjame hablar con Seshomaru, de acuerdo, y gracias, te amo.

-También te amo, Kagome.

Desconecté el teléfono y lo puse a mi lado antes de arrastrarme encima de él. –Así que, ¿Cómo le sacaste a Bankotsu mi paradero? ¿Y aún está vivo?

Seshomaru rió y me movió para que yo quedara a horcajadas sobre él.

-Sí, sigue respirando. En realidad, lo deje completamente ileso. Salí corriendo de allí tan rápido como tuve tu ubicación, ni siquiera dije adiós.

-Bueno, ahora dime como lo conseguiste. –conteste, pasando mis manos por su pecho desnudo. Extrañe tocarlo.

-Solo me lo dijo- dijo en un susurro ronco. Su atención se centró en mis manos mientras trataba círculos alrededor de sus pectorales muy firmes.

-Sintió culpa, supongo- murmuré antes de inclinarme para darle un beso en la contusión sobre sus costillas.- ¿Esos feos jugadores de futbol te han hecho daño?- musité, dejando un rastro de besos a través de su abdomen y de vuelta a su pecho.

-Aja, te puedo mostrar otros lugares que me duelen mucho. –suspiró, pasando las manos por mi espaldas para acariciar mi trasero.

-Ulm, bien, solo déjame terminar besando estos golpes y seguiré con los otros luego.- susurré.

-Por favor, tomate tu tiempo.- gruñó, deslizando sus manos dentro de mis bragas.

-Todavía no me has contestado como conseguiste sacarle mi lugar de escondite a Bankotsu.- le recordé mientras me deslizaba por su cuerpo para poder besarla justo debajo de su ombligo.

-Oh, bebé- se arqueó hacia mí, luego tomo una respiración entrecortada.

-¿Quién es Bankotsu?- pregunto en voz baja y profunda.

Levante mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada fascinada.

-¿Recuerdas a Bankotsu? Tu amigo que te contó de mí. – le recordé antes de lamer suavemente la piel justo encima de su bóxer.

-Oh, joder-gimió, enredando sus manos en mi cabello.

Decidí dejar pasar el asunto de Bankotsu. Me divertía mucho ver al chico que amaba venirse en mis brazos. Deslizando un dedo por la cinturilla de su bóxer, me incline hacia él y le susurré al oído:-¿Hay moretones allí que necesiten mis cuidados?

-Oh, sí, muchísimos-gruñó.

~•~

Hahaha no se ustedes pero mis padres son algo sobreprotectores y si hago algo como escaparme como Kagome, sé que llamarían a la policía y a los militares a buscarme. Pero dejando eso de lado díganme como les pareció este capítulo. Me costó bastante para que quedara como yo quería, así que los invito a comentar y dejar reviews.

Atte. BonieeTashio:9


	27. Chapter 27

Hallo. Guten tag! Haha estoy estudiando alemán y solo quería presumirlo un poco!. Espero que estén bien, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que escriban más. La verdad no quisiera que esta historia acabara pero… me temo mucho que ya estamos llegando al final. Realmente todavía no sé cómo vaya a terminar, pero espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adap de Abbi Glines.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#

~•~

Capítulo 24.-

Seshomaru POV

-Papá- dije como saludo cuando toqué la puerta de su oficina y entré. Mi padre estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba que mandaron traer de algún sitio al que él y mamá visitaron. No recordaba los detalles.

-Seshomaru- respondió, levantando la mirada de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-¿Cómo estuvo la practica?

-Bien. Aprenderé mucho este año. Ser un camiseta roja fue una decisión inteligente.- Inu no Taisho asintió.

-Inuyasha tuvo una buena semana, también. Lo están entrenando en la línea ofensiva.- me volvía loco que nunca preguntara sobre su otro hijo.

El que ignoraba. El que nunca crio.

Papá frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a sus papeles.- Eso es bueno. Inuyasha siempre ha sobresalido como un receptor.

-¿Te refieres a mi hermano? Porque aunque sea mi medio hermano sigue siendo mi familia. – nunca obligue a mi papá a hacerle frente a esto. Estuve tan enojado con Inuyasha por salir con Kikyo cuando todo esto salió, que no dije nada. Si Inuyasha no quería lidiar con esto, entonces yo pensé ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Pero no era justo. La farsa que vivía mi padre no era justo. No era justo que ignorara a Inuyasha solo porque haya sido el resultado de una infidelidad, de un accidente como él le dice.

Se aclaro la garganta, se quitó las gafas y se recortó en su silla para nivelar su mirada en mí.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? ¿De esto se trata?

-Si, lo es. Quiero hablar de eso.- No me quebré. Mantuve mi nivel de tono. Gritar no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

-Inuyasha es biológicamente mío, sí. Pero no lo crie. No ame a su madre. Tu tío myoga lo hizo. No yo. No veo a Inuyasha como mi hijo.

-Pero es tu hijo. Su padre murió cuando tenía seis años. Necesitó un padre durante toda su adolescencia y no hiciste nada. Ni una sola vez cuidaste de él. Ni una sola vez le dijiste que estabas orgulloso de él. Ni una sola vez hiciste su vida más fácil.

-¿Decirle que estaba orgulloso de el? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un perdedor? ¿Por llegar a la práctica de futbol con resaca? ¿Por pasar el rato en los bares? ¿De que diablos se supone que debo de estar orgulloso, eh? Por favor, dime eso.

Mis manos se volvieron puños y tomé una respiración profunda.

Estaba tan cerca de golpear a mi propio padre.

-Se quedó con la tía Izayoi, quien lo dejo en casa solo cuando era solo un niño. Si no hubiera vivido en un parque de casas rodantes donde la gente trafica con drogas y Dios sabe que más, tal vez el sería mejor. Pero no lo hizo. Cometió errores. Tuvo que aprender las cosas de la manera difícil. Porque Tu No ESTABAS ALLI.-

Apunté mi dedo hacia papá y gruñí –Inuyasha se enderezo. Obtuvo una beca de futbol de la universidad de Chiba, por el amor de Dios. Encontró una manera de hacer dinero para poder comprarse una camioneta. Ama a su mama y se hace cargo de ella, aunque ella no hizo nada para ganarse su ayuda. ¿Por qué? Por que la ama. Ella es todo lo que ha tenido. El se hizo a si mismo y se ha vuelto un buen hombre. Estoy muy orgulloso de llamarlo mi hermano cada vez que lo veo. Y TU NO HICISTE NADA. Ni una maldita cosa. Nada-terminé y me giré para salir de su oficina. No quiero quedarme aquí. No bajo este techo. No con él.

-Tienes razón- gritó la voz de mi padre detrás de mí y me detuvo y cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de volverme para mirarlo.

-No estuve allí. Deje que se las arreglará por su cuenta. Tenía miedo de que tu madre lo supiera. Tenía miedo de que este pueblo lo supiera. No quería perder esta vida que había construido. Sin embargo, te equivocas en una cosa. Fui a ver como estaba. ¿Por qué crees que te escabullías para sacarlo de sus problemas o te quedaba con el cuándo estaba solo? ¿Creías que eras bueno guardando secretos? No lo eras. Cuando te ibas, te seguía. Los observe a ambos. Vi cómo le resolvías los problemas, lo sacaste de líos y te quedaste a su lado cuando estaba solo. Yo siempre estuve allí. Me sentí orgulloso de ti por estar ahí para el cuándo yo no lo estaba. No estoy orgulloso de mi mismo, Seshomaru. Viviré con ese remordimiento por el resto de mi vida. Sin embargo, me siento orgulloso de Inuyasha. Es más duro debido a la vida que vivió. Él es más fuerte por los bordes, pero es un buen chico.

Mi padre se inclinó y abrió un cajón de su escritorio que siempre cerraba con llave y sacó un enorme bloc de notas y la coloco sobre la mesa.

-Adelante, echa un vistazo.

Me acerqué y abrí el bloc para ver fotos de Inuyasha cuando era un bebe. Fotos de nosotros con nuestros cascos de futbol cuando éramos niños. Cada página mostraba recuerdos de la vida de Inuyasha. Cada artículo en el que él fue mencionado había sido cuidadosamente recortado y colocado en las páginas. Después fui a la última página, vi una foto de Inuyasha practicando en el campo del estadio de la universidad de Chiba de la semana pasada.

Levantando la mirada, miré fijamente a mi padre y vi a un hombre que no sabía que existía.

-Fui a ver sus prácticas la semana pasada. Los dos me hicieron sentir orgulloso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de digerir todo esto, me deje caer en la silla detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Si tienes todo esto, es porque lo quieres. Tienes que cuidarlo. ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto? Él te necesita, también.

-Me odia y no lo culpo.- dijo mi padre, tomando la carpeta y colocándola de nuevo en el cajón.

-Claro que sí, te odia. Eres su padre y piensa que no le importas.

-Conoces a Inuyasha. Mejor que nadie. ¿De verdad crees que me escucharía? ¿Qué me perdonaría?

-Papá, no tiene que perdonarte. No tienes que gustarle. Pero tiene que saber que lo amas. Que estas orgulloso de él. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírselo. Como lo manejo o lo tome no es lo importante. Lo que es importante es que lo sepa. Lo importante es que se lo digas.

Papá se sentó en su escritorio y ninguno de los dos habló. No había nada más que decir.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

~•~

Kagome POV

Mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá de la tía Midoriko, bebiendo te, cuando Seshomaru y yo entramos en la sala de estar.

-¿Mamá?- mi tía y mi tío me habían recibido de nuevo y me aseguraron que les alegraba que volviera a salvo. No conocían los detalles, pero entendían que tenía mucho que hacer con mis padres.

-Kagome- me sonrió y luego le sonrió a Seshomaru.- Hola Seshomaru.

-Hola, Sra. Higurashi-respondió cortésmente.

-No sabía que vendrías de visita-dije, tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría.

-Hay papeles que debes firmar y pensé que podíamos hacer las compras para tu dormitorio-Explicó.

Aun no le había contado a Seshomaru sobre Tokio. Tenía miedo de que mi madre estuviera siendo demasiado optimista y al final no funcionara.

-Oh, bueno, está bien- interrumpí, tratando de pensar cómo sacar a Seshomaru de aquí antes de que mama dijera algo más acerca de la universidad.

-¿Estaría bien si yo voy también? Kagome me ayudó a escoger mis cosas para el dormitorio, así que es justo que yo le ayude con el suyo.- Seshomaru arrastró las palabras en tono divertido mientras se sentó en el sillón de mi tío.

-Por supuesto. ¡Sería maravilloso! ¿No sería hermoso, Kagome?- preguntó mi madre demasiado entusiasta.

¿Cómo saldría de esta?

-Mamá, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo está bien antes de comprar cosas para el dormitorio. Quiero decir, todavía hay una posibilidad de que esto no funcione y que me quede en casa dos años e ir a la universidad comunitaria. ¿Y si la casa no se ende?

Seshomaru se incorporó desde su posición relajada y se inclinó hacia delante. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué no funcionaría? Pensé que ya era un hecho.- Dirigió la pregunta a mi madre, como si no supiera de qué diablos hablaba ella.

-Seshomaru…- comencé, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

- Lo es Seshomaru – me tranquilizó.- Kagome, la casa ya se vendió. Tengo dinero suficiente como para pagar los cuatro años de tu educación y comprarme un apartamento de buen tamaño en la playa. Así que cuando te vayas y me dejes por Tokio, me mudaré bastante cerca de mi hermana, para cuando necesite un poco de compañía.

Dijo Tokio. ¿Pensara Seshomaru que yo lo perseguía? ¿Sofocándolo? Nerviosa, me obligue a mirarlo a los ojos. El sonrió abiertamente y se levanto y se acercó a mí.

Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me tiro contra él e inclinó su cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

-¿De verdad crees que estaría tan entusiasmado con la universidad si pensara que no estarías allí?-

-Lo sabias – Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, lo sabía. Y si por un segundo intentas echarte para atrás de seguirme a Tokio, yo personalmente te secuestraré y te llevaré allí conmigo.- bromeó, y luego dejó un rastro de besos por mi cara has que su boca se cernió sobre la mía.-No te perderé de nuevo. Estás conmigo. Te quiero a mi lado. Siempre.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

~•~

Inuyasha POV

Ayudé a Seshomaru a escaparse de la práctica esta mañana, por una chica. No podía dejar de sonreír. Yo era el que normalmente se escapaba de los entrenamientos. Fue un bien cambio que él no asistiera. No podía imaginar porque querría ir de compras con Kagome y su mamá. Aquella mujer era dura. Por no mencionar que hablábamos de compras. ¿Quién va de compras con su hija? Por otra parte, Kyo nunca me pidió que fuera de compras con ella. Si me lo pidiera, iría.

Corriendo por las gradas, desaceleré el ritmo. Este había sido mi recorrido número cien de arriba abajo. Ya era hora de pesas. Cuando llegué a la parte baja, me sequé la frente con la toalla y tomé un largo trago de la botella de agua que deje en la parte baja de las gradas.

-Hola, Inuyasha- dijo una profunda voz familiar detrás de mí, no era una que me importaba. Dejando el agua, me colgué la toalla sobre el hombro y me di la vuelta para enfrentar a Inu no Taisho, mi padre biológico.

-Seshomaru no está aquí- conteste y me dirigí hacia el campo.

-No vine para ver a Seshomaru. He venido a verte- dijo Inu no Taisho y me detuve. ¿Yo? ¿Quería hablar conmigo? ¿Su pequeño secreto? Me gire.

-¿Qué?- fue la única respuesta que salió de mí. Me quedaría aquí a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, solo por una única razón… Seshomaru.

-Yo, eh, vi tu practica la semana pasada. Te veías bien allá afuera. -¿Mi practica? ¿De qué diablos hablaba? Tuve prácticas en Chiba. Seguramente, él no quiso decir eso.

-He venido a verte. Vas muy bien.

Dando un paso hacia el para que pudiera oírme fritarle, pregunté:

-¿Fuiste a mi practica en Chiba? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el hombre ni siquiera fue al hospital cuan do me rompí la clavícula en la liga de béisbol. No era exactamente activo en mi vida.

-Fui a ver a mis dos hijos en sus prácticas de la semana pasada.

Me quedé helado. Él me llamo su hijo. Comencé a sacudir la cabeza.

-No, no, no vuelvas a decir eso. Yo. No. Soy. Tu. Hijo.

Tenia que alejarme de este hombre. Él era el padre de Seshomaru, no quería hacerle daño. Pero, maldita sea, si volvía a llamarme hijo.

-Eres mi hijo. No te merezco, pero eres mío. Me puedes negar. Puedes negarme y tienes todo el derecho.

-Maldita sea, claro que lo hago.- grité.

-Eso no cambia el hecho, estoy orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido. El hombre en que te has convertido. Sin ninguna ayuda de mi parte.

Estaba tomando fuerte jadeos de aire. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

-¿Orgulloso de mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puedo jugar futbol? ¿Por qué estoy jugando en las grandes ligas? Porque es solo una mierda.

Inu no Taisho negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo estoy porque juegues en el mismo campo de futbol que yo jugué alguna vez. El hombre que resultas ser es lo que me base sentir orgulloso. Has hecho malas elecciones y tomaste el camino equivocado, pero también fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de ese camino y encontrar uno aje te lleve a alguna parte en la vida. El mundo quería llamarte un perdedor, pero eras mucha más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban. Te has defendido. Elegiste la vida que querías y luchaste por ella. Incluso cuando el resto del mundo no pensaba que harías algo de provecho. Demostraste que se equivocaban. Eso hijo. Es de lo que estoy orgulloso de ti.

Quería gritar con todos mis pulmones lo injusto que era el momento.

Necesite a este hombre cuando era pequeño y me encontraba asustado. ¿Pero ahora? No lo necesito ahora.

-Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez que no hace falta que me perdones. No hace falta que te guste. Pero necesitas saber que te quiero. Que estoy orgulloso de ti. Es todo lo que necesito decirte. Como lo manejes o lo tomes no es lo importante. Lo importante es que lo sepas. –Me hizo un gesto breve y las líneas de preocupación y expresión de derrota cuando se dio la vuelta para irse hizo que algo dentro de mi pecho se quemará.

No lo entendía, no tenía porque sentirlo. No ahora mismo.

-Inu no Taisho- le grite a su forma de retirada. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarme.

-¿Si, Inuyasha?

Trague nerviosamente, inseguro de cómo decir esto exactamente.

Porque sus palabras no hicieron esto mejor. No solucionaron el pasado.

-No sé qué hacer con esto aún. Nunca sabré que hacer con esto.- me detuve cuando un recuerdo vino a mí.

-Mira, hijo-aclaró su garganta-, o Inuyasha si es así como lo prefieres que te llame. Si quieres ir a comer algo alguna vez, o tomas una copa, o lo que sea… solo llámame. Estaré allí.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse cuando no respondí. Antes de que llegue demasiado lejos, grité: -Puedes llamarme hijo, si así lo quieres.

~•~

Sé que en este capítulo casi no hay nada de romance entre las parejas pero, sientí que era necesario poner algo de la relación que tiene Inuyasha con su padre y la relación de Seshomaru con Inuyasha. Aquí, Seshomaru no es el hermano malo, solo tenía rencor por haberle quitado a Kikyo.

Por cierto les tengo una mala noticia.

Mmm me temo mucho que ya estamos llegando al final.

Como les había comentado todavía no sé cómo terminará pero quisiera saber sus opiniones y si alguien me quisiera dar un consejo y como quisieran que terminara se los agradecería mucho.

Quisiera que comentarán. Estoy algo triste.

Atte. BonieeTashio


	28. Chapter 28

Hola… Um tengo varias cosas que comentarles. Con respecto al comentario de **malina-maniac.**.. tienes razón no debería referirme a esta historia como mía, pero como tú sabes (porque dices que ya has leído el libro) el final está un poco superficial, la autora narra la historia y pum sigue el epílogo. Pero si te molesta que cambie un poco la historia la pondré igual. Ok? No problem.

Te agradezco tanto **MeKa6489** por tus grandiosos comentarios. Me súper alegraron el día.

Por desgracia no podre satisfacer sus deseos de cómo debería finalizar la historia. Así que espero que aun así la disfruten. Ya tengo en mente otra historia, que igual sería una adaptación (Sorry todavía estoy trabajando en una historia propia, pero pronto será) que estaría un poco subida de tono, como veo que hay varias personas que les gusta leer lemons… no diré nombres… ustedes saben quiénes son.

Así que ahí va el último capítulo…

#•#•#•#•#•

Epilogo

4 años después…

~•~

-Ven aquí, hermosa –grité mientras abría mis brazos y Kagome corría el campo hacia mí. Vestía su blusa azul de tirantes con el logo de mi equipo de futbol en el frente. Sabía que atrás decía Taisho #10. La mandé a hacer para ella antes de mi primer juego de la temporada. Ella gritó y saltó a mis brazos.

-¡lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste!- repartió besos por todo mi rostro y disfrute de cada minuto mientras la sujetaba con mis manos, acunando su apretado trasero.

Riéndose, pasó sus manos por mi cabello sudado y besó mi frente.

-Estoy asqueroso, bebé.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y bajó la mirada hacia mí, y una sonrisa apareció en sus carnosos, perfectos labios. –Sí, lo estas.

Algo le causó gracia, pero no tuve idea de qué. Parecía estar a punto de reírse de algo, luego tomó mi rostro y presionó esos labios contra los míos y no me importó nada más. Solo quería esto.

-Felicidades, hermanos- gritó la voz de Inuyasha y abrí los ojos mientras Kagome de baja ir mi boca. La deslice hacia abajo contra mi cuerpo mientras me giraba para ver a mi hermano caminando hacia mí con su uniforme rojo y blanco. Kikyo iba caminando a su lado vistiendo una camisa casi idéntica a la Inuyasha.

-Gracias, hombre. Jugaste bien. Esa atrapada al final fue irreal. Tuve que mantenerme por los laterales.

Inuyasha se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. –Les advertí que a pesar de que les hemos ganado durante los últimos tres años, el mejor mariscal que conocía comenzaría a jugar este año.

Kikyo soltó a Inuyasha para abrazar a Kagome. Era nuestro cuarto año en la universidad de Tokio. Kagome y Kikyo hablaban varias veces a la semana. Inuyasha y yo nos las arreglábamos para vernos en las vacaciones cuando íbamos a casa. Inuyasha incluso ha ido a la cena de navidad los últimos dos años. Cuando llamo a nuestro padre "papá" antes de regresar a la escuda, después de esas primeras vacaciones de invierno, pensé que papá se pondría a llorar.

No sé lo que ocurrió durante esa noche, pero lentamente Inuyasha y papá habían encontrado maneras de remendar lo que estaba roto.

Inuyasha tenía la intención de proponérsele a Kikyo durante el partido del campeonato universitario de este año. Los cocodrilos de Tokio contra los marea roja se enfrentarán una vez más esta temporada. Además de nosotros, ningún equipo había estado cerca de ganarle a su equipo. El plan era que nuestros padres vendrían, incluso la tía Izayoi, cuando el equipo de Chiba enfrentara a los cocodrilos en el campeonato. -¿Te casarías conmigo, Kikyo Higurashi? –Aparecería en la enorme pantalla del marcador unos minutos después de que el juego terminara.

Tuve que escuchar durante horas los planes de Inuyasha. Él quería que fuera perfecto.

Estire mi brazo y tome la mano izquierda de Kagome para besar el diamante corte marqués que ahora descansaba en su dedo anular.

Nuestro compromiso, el mes pasado, no tuvo una enorme planificación, sólo lo anuncie en los noticieros de las diez. Después de haber ganado mi primer juego como el mariscal titular de los cocodrilos de Tokio, me aseguré de que todos los medios compitieron por mi atención y fui directamente, esperé hasta que Kagome hizo su camino hacia mí. El asistente de entrenador había guardado el anillo y me lo dio hasta que el juego termino. Ella corrió a mis brazos como siempre lo hacía después de un partido, pero esta vez, en lugar de cargarla, me puse de rodillas. Nunca olvidaré la mirada en su rostro o la manera en que sonó cuando dijo:- Sí.

Ya no éramos yo, Inuyasha y Kikyo contra el mundo.

Tenía a Kagome y ella era la numero uno en mi equipo.

•

•

•

Fin…

~•~

Wahhhh estoy triste porque esta historia haya llegado a su fin. Yo tenía planeado cambiar un poco el final y poner unos dos o tres capítulos más, pero decidí dejarlo tal y como estaba en la historia original de la autora Abbi Glines. Espero que hayan comprendido porque lo hice. No quisiera tener ningún problema ni mucho menos un malentendido con alguno de ustedes.

Pero no se preocupen como dije al principio ya tengo otra historia que tiene más, umm calor, por así decirlo. Espero que también me acompañen y lean la siguiente historia. Déjenme tantos comentarios y reviews con sus opiniones. Atte. Su amiga BonieeTashio


End file.
